Kuroko no Present!
by Belles7
Summary: A series of AkaKuro one-shots. Christmas-theme only! 12th one-shot: The miracles, Kuroko, and Nijimura all go out on Christmas Day to have some fun or so that's what it seems to be. Oh what a lovely Christmas surprise Kuroko is in store for.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: In which Kuroko has a hard time trying to decide what to give Akashi for Christmas, so he decides to get help from the one and only Kise Ryota. Akashi is in for a whole lot of surprises this fine Christmas day!<p>

Rating: T

Category: One-shot

* * *

><p>Kuroko stirred his vanilla milkshake with the white straw. He tilted his head, thinking hard about something. He looked at the tan miracle sitting across from him, stuffing his mouth with hamburgers. "Ne, Aomine-kun, what should I get Akashi-kun for Christmas?"<p>

"Huh?" Aomine grunted. He held a hand up, signaling for the blue head to wait, and hit his chest with the other clenched hand. His eyes bluged as he gulped loudly and chugged his drink down. "Gaaahh! Man, Tetsu, I thought I was gonna choke and die!"

Kuroko blinked. "Aomine-kun. I told you not to eat so fast. You're just like Kagami-kun."

"Oi, Tetsu," Aomine remarked, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Don't compare me to that monkey!"

"I'm only stating the truth."

Aomine sighed. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"Ah." Kuroko removed his hands from the cup and placed them in his lap. "Christmas is coming and I don't know what to get Akashi-kun."

Aomine yawned, patting his mouth. He stretched and threw a lazy glance in Kuroko's direction. He placed his chin on his palm and gazed out the window. Even though it was night, he could see the white snow fall from the sky.

"Ya know, Tetsu," Aomine started, still peering out the clear window. "Akashi would take anything from you." _After all, he's had a crush on you since middle school. You just never noticed. _

"But I want to give him something meaningful, Aomine-kun. What are you going to get him?"

Aomine looked at the blue head, grinning now. Something flashed in his eyes. He said, "I'm gonna get him some new scissors!"

Kuroko cocked his head. "I suppose Akashi-kun would like that."

"Of course he would!"

"The last time I went to his house, he had a whole drawer full of scissors."

Aomine gaped. _I knew it! Akashi is a murderer on the loose! _

"Kurokocchi~!" a voice called out merrily. Kise skipped over to the booth and sat next to the phantom. He rubbed his face against the blue head and when he finally noticed Aomine, he quirked a brow. "Aominecchi? What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with Tetsu obviously. Why are you here?"

Kuroko held up a hand. "I texted him to come here."

Kise nodded, beaming happily. "I came as quick as I could after my photoshoot! I mean, it is quite rare for Kurokocchi to ask for help!"

"Eh?" Aomine said. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far, Tetsu? It's only a gift."

"But I want to show Akashi-kun my gratitude."

Kise smirked. He was fully aware of the ex-captain's devotion to the phantom teen. All of the miracles knew that Akashi had a special thing for Kuroko. "Well, Kurokocchi, why don't I tell you my idea then?"

"I'l hear you out, Kise-kun." Kuroko turned to look at the model.

Aomine groaned. "Tetsu, don't listen to him."

"So mean, Aominecchi! I think it's a brilliant plan!" Kise remarked. He shook his head, looking away from Aomine. "You don't have to listen then."

"Please do that. I'd like to continue living. When Akashi finds out about your stupid idea and how you pulled Tetsu into some crazy shit again, he'll come straight for you with a butcher knife! And I won't have anything to do with it," Aomine replied.

"Akashicchi will be thanking me, baka!"

Kise focused back on Kuroko and whispered something in his ears. Kuroko tilted his head, furrowing his brows. He looked at Kise. "Are you sure?"

Kise nodded. "It'll work."

"When should I do it?"

Kise leaned back to him again, whispering to the blue head.

"Okay. I'll see you then, Kise-kun."

* * *

><p>When December 25th came, the miracles all went over to Akashi's house in Kyoto to celebrate. It was something like a tradition. Except this time, something was different. A certain lovely someone wasn't present.<p>

"Ne, Aka-chin's been in a bad mood ever since the party began," Murasakibara mentioned, licking the chocolate topping off the slice of cake in his plate.

"Disgusting," Midorima commented. He glanced at the red head who sat on a velvet armchair, staring at the blazing flames in the fireplace.

"Well, it's not too surprising," Aomine muttered, lying on the couch. He flipped a page in his magazine. Best present ever. Well, he bought for himself since none of the other miracles wanted to buy such a thing. "Tetsu isn't here and you know how _he_ gets when there's no Tetsu."

Kise nodded, hiding his excitement. Everything was going all according to his plan. He pointed at the sulking Momoi. "Her too."

Aomine chuckled. "Satsuki's always like that when Tetsu's not here. She'll get over it eventually."

"No, I won't!" she shot back, sitting in the dark corner.

"Suit yourself."

"What is Kuroko doing?" Midorima asked. "He never misses the party."

"Kurokocchi had to visit some family members, did you forget that?" Kise reminded.

"I remember that perfectly well," the green head spat out.

"I'm sure Tetsu will make up for it," Aomine muttered. "He doesn't like to fail Akashi anyways."

Kise nodded, looking away to hide his gleeful expression. _Akashicchi's gonna have the best present ever!_

* * *

><p>Kuroko sat inside a box, jumbling around as someone pushed the container. He hit a wall and frowned. <em>I thought Kise-kun said this was going to be comfortable. <em>

"Well, whoever this Akashi Seijuro is, he's got a pretty big present coming his way," a man muttered. He patted the exterior of the box and laughed.

"Lucky bastard."

* * *

><p>Kise glanced at the clock. He stood up. "Well, I should get going now."<p>

"Why're you leaving so early?" Aomine asked. "It's only four."

"Aominecchi, I have people to meet!"

"Like who?"

"My sempais on the basketball team!"

"Ah!" Momoi scrambled onto her feet. She dragged Aomine off the couch and he hit his head on the carpet. "Damn it, Satsuki! Watch it, will ya!"

"I forgot to tell you that captain wanted to meet up with the team!" Momoi said, frantic.

Aomine got onto his feet. "So what?"

"He wanted you to be on time, Dai-chan!" She glanced at her phone. "We can still make it if we leave now!"

"Just skip it."

"He said he had the latest release on your magazine!"

Aomine's eyes popped out. "I couldn't even buy that one because it sold out, Satsuki! Is he fucking lying?"

Momoi shook her head, looking serious. "He said he got the last one."

"Alright, that's it; we're leaving now!" Aomine stated, throwing a half-hearted wave. "See ya later, Akashi."

Akashi merely nodded. This was the worst Christmas ever. No Kuroko meant no celebration. No Kuroko meant no life. The red head shut his eyes, feeling the fire's warmth cling onto him.

Midorima stood up. "Well, I should get going before Takao spams me with stupid texts again."

"Goodbye, Shintaro."

"I'll see you whenever, Akashi."

"Ah~. Aka-chin, can I take the rest of the cake? I want Muro-chin to have some too."

"Do whatever you want, Atsushi."

The giant pretty much took the whole table with him as he exited the Akashi estate. Akashi sat in silence alone. All he could hear was the crackling of the fire. Sparks bursted. He opened his red-yellow eyes and frowned.

"Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Kuroko heard the delivery man grumble to himself as he pushed the nicely wrapped box on a cart. The man whistled, taking in the sight. "Judging from this large property, some rich kid must live here. No wonder why he's got such a gigantic present."<p>

Kuroko listened to the wheels squeak as the man neared Akashi's door. He heard a knocking sound. The door opened and the delivery man said, "Hi. A delivery for Akashi Seijuro?"

Kuroko heard the red head's voice. "That would be me, sir."

"Oh. Okay. I need you to sign here to signify that you received the package." The man pointed at the blue and white wrapped box.

Akashi quirked a brow as he wrote his signature. "I didn't order such a thing."

The man shrugged. "Well, someone sent it to you."

He walked back over to the box and lifted it, grunting here and there. He set on the doorstep. "Merry Christmas."

Akashi watched the man walk away, pushing the cart off the property. "...Yeah."

Kuroko breathed out a tiny sigh. Finally. He was finally at Akashi's house. The ride to Akashi's place was bumpy and hard for he had been tossed around, pushed and rolled non-stop. He actually made an oath to consider the feelings of mailed packages from now on! He decided he'd give packages to people in person.

Akashi stood with his door still wide open and peered at the box suspiciously. That's when he noticed that the sender was Kuroko Tetsuya. "Huh."

Akashi lifted the box and set it back down. _What did Tetsuya send me? This is kind of heavy. I hope he didn't spend too much._

Akashi shut the door and pushed the box through the hallway. There was no way he was going to carry it. He was scared that he might drop it and break whatever Kuroko packed in there.

He opened his bedroom door and pulled the box inside. He sat on his bed and began to unwrap the present. He tossed the red bow onto his desk and untied the ribbons. Blue and white wrappings were now scattered all over the floor of his room. He opened the gigantic box.

"A teddy bear?" Akashi said. _He sent me a human size teddy bear? _

Akashi dug around the box, shuffling his hand through the tiny styrofoam pieces. He found a tiny sheet of instructions.

"Touch my head and I'll surprise you," the red head read. He extended a hand and tapped on the toy's head.

A voice said, "I love you, Akashi Seijuro."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. This toy had Kuroko's voice. He tapped the head again.

"I love you, Akashi Seijuro."

Akashi tapped it again. "I love you, Akashi Seijuro."

"I love you, Akashi Seijuro. I love you...love you, love you, love you, love you, love..."

_I like it,_ Akashi thought. How many times had he imagined Kuroko saying this to him? Plenty of times.

Akashi lifted the bear out of the box and set it on his bed. It was surprisingly kind of light, but heavier than the average size teddy bear. He poked the head again.

"I love you, Akashi Seijuro."

The red head smiled. All he had to do was imagine this bear as Kuroko and everything would be saved. His Christmas would be a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>As much as Kuroko liked a smiling Akashi, he was getting uncomfortable because it was getting stuffy in this bear outfit. He wanted to get out of it.<p>

Akashi lifted his hand to tap the forehead again when the bear suddenly said, "Ano, Akashi-kun. Can I get out of this now?"

Akashi scrambled away from the bear. It took its head off, revealing a pale-faced Kuroko.

"Domo," Kuroko greeted, bowing his head once. He set the teddy bear's head on the pillows.

"...Tetsuya. What are you doing in _there_?"

Kuroko looked down at his costume. "Isn't it obvious, Akashi-kun?"

"Explain yourself." Akashi recovered from his shock and scooted back to the bear/Kuroko.

"I'm your Christmas present."

Akashi stared at the blue head. "Do you even know what you're saying, Tetsuya?"

He nodded. "I'm Akashi-kun's."

Akashi wanted to pinch himself. Was he in Kuroko fantasy land? Kuroko Tetsuya just said that he was _his_. The red head wanted to pounce on the blue head and hug him and touch him and well, the rest was pretty much rated R scenes.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, did you really mean it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really love me," Akashi clarified, leaning closer to the blue head. His face was mere inches away from the phantom's.

"Of course I love Akashi-kun."

"As a friend or as a lover?"

Kuroko blinked. "I don't know."

Akashi wanted to facepalm, but then something hit him. He looked back at the blue head. There was still hope for them. He could awaken Kuroko's feelings for him! "Tetsuya, what do you feel when you look at me?"

Kuroko cocked his head, staring at the red head. "I feel normal."

"Okay. What do you feel when I do this?" Akashi slowly close the tiny gap between them. He looked at Kuroko through his red lashes, giving him a sultry look.

Kuroko blinked furiously and leaned back. "Akashi-kun, my heart thumps loudly when you do that."

Akashi nodded. Good. This was _very_ good. "And what do you feel when I do this?"

He brought his hand to Kuroko's face. His thumb traced Kuroko's bottom lip, making the phantom shiver.

"I feel... weird."

"What kind of weird, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at the blue head intently. He gripped the shoulders of the bear's body. "Kuroko. Get out of the costume."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. I've been waiting for that."

Kuroko hopped off the bed and turned his back to the red head. "Could you unzip this, Akashi-kun?"

"Sure."

Kuroko turned back around and shrugged out of the bear. He neatly placed it back into the box and fully faced Akashi again. "How do I look, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi clenched his mouth shut. He gritted his teeth, trying to restrain himself. Why in the world was Kuroko dressed like a butler? Someone was messing with his fantasies!

"Ah. Hold a second," the phantom said. He reached back into the box and pulled out pink bunny ears. He placed it on his head and pointed at himself, looking deadpan as ever. "How do I look now, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi swallowed. "You look...magnificent, Tetsuya."

Kuroko frowned. "I don't really like the ears, but Kise-kun said that you would like it."

"_Ryota_ said that?"

Kuroko nodded. Akashi shut his eyes. _I'll kill him for doing this. _

"Akashi-kun?"

Red-yellow eyes opened again. "Tetsuya, come here."

"Yes, master."

Those dual-colored eyes widened. "Why did you just call me master, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sat on the ex-captain's bed. "Kise-kun told me to say that when I wore this outfit."

Akashi's fists clenched. Damn that stupid model! He was intentionally tormenting him! He knew Akashi wouldn't dare touch Kuroko without his consent.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said. "I...want to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I...I hate those bunny ears."

Kuroko nodded, relieved that the red head felt the same way. "Me too, Akashi-kun."

He took the bunny ears off and tossed it back into the box. "Kise-kun wanted me to get the devil horns, but I didn't like them. So, we got the bunny ears."

"I see," Akashi murmured. He was thinking of ways to punish the model now.

"Does Akashi-kun not like being called master?"

Akashi patted the blue head's hair, smiling softly. He always knew he had a soft spot for the sixth man, but right now, he felt like a mushy puddle of goo. "I'd rather you call me by my first name, Tetsuya."

Blue orbs widened. "Can I?"

"Say it."

"Seijuro," Kuroko tested. He smiled. "Seijuro-kun. I like it."

"Me too, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stiffened as Akashi pressed his face into the crook of his neck. He soundlessly inhaled the blue head's scent. It had been a while since he smelled this sweet vanilla aroma. It made him want to eat the phantom, taste him.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"I don't know who that is, Tetsuya."

"I mean, Seijuro-kun?"

"Don't know who that is either."

Kuroko wore a confused look as he said hesitantly, "Sei-kun?"

"Much better."

Akashi cupped the phantom's face and stared into those ocean-blue eyes. He wet his lips as a strong urge to kiss those plump lips washed over him. He shut his eyes. _Control. Must control myself. _

"Sei-kun? Is there something wrong?"

Akashi felt Kuroko's cool hand touch his forehead. "Nothing's wrong, Tetsuya."

Kuroko began to retract his hand when the red head gripped it, keeping it in place. "Don't. Leave your hand there, Tetsuya."

"Okay." Kuroko stared at the red head. "Are you getting sick?"

Akashi shook his head, opening his eyes to look at the teen, and chuckled. "It's not the ill kind of sick, Tetsuya. I've been caught by the love bug."

"Love bug? Is everything going to be okay, Sei-kun?"

Akashi shrugged. He was amused with the obliviousness of Kuroko.

"What are the symptoms, Sei-kun?"

"If I told you, would you be willing to help me?"

"Of course. Sei-kun is a very important person to me," Kuroko replied. He criss-crossed his legs, getting comfortable on the bed now.

"I can only be healed by a kiss."

"A kiss?"

Akashi nodded. "By someone I like."

"I'll go find that person then."

Akashi tilted his head. "There's no need to."

"But what if it gets worse? We need t-"

Akashi pressed a finger against those pink lips. "Hush, Tetsuya. Let me finish speaking."

Kuroko nodded as Akashi's finger brushed his cheeks. Akashi leaned closer. "There's another part to this sickness, Tetsuya. I need to confess my love."

"But your lover, Sei-kun?"

Akashi pressed his forehead against Kuroko's. His eyes bored into blue ones. "The person I love is you, Tetsuya."

"I'm sorry?"

Akashi chuckled and gave the phantom a chaste kiss on the forehead before pulling away. He watched the phantom process his words. Kuroko's pale face warmed up, coloring itself with a light shade of pink.

"Sei-kun...loves me. Why?" Kuroko shifted his stare to the red head who smiled in a loving manner.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you, Tetsuya."

"How long?"

"Since middle school."

Akashi crawled on his knees, heading to the shorter male. He slowly neared his face to Kuroko's. "Stop me if you don't want to continue, Tetsuya."

A light smirk graced the phantom's lips. "I'm glad I'm not the only one caught by the love bug, Sei-kun."

"What-" Akashi said when Kuroko crashed his lips against the red head's.

Akashi was caught off guard from the sudden move, but he quickly regained his composure and pressed himself against the blue head underneath him. He slid his tongue in the other's mouth, gripping those shoulders.

Kuroko shut his eyes. He could smell Akashi's scent. He could touch the red head as he always imagined. He smiled when the red head rolled off him, both of them panting.

"What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko rolled onto his side, smiling sweetly at the red head. "Sei-kun, you honestly don't think you were the only one in love with me in middle school, do you?"

Akashi was speechless. "Why didn't you ever tell me then?"

"Because you were so focused on basketball and winning."

Kuroko laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He placed his hands over his stomach and said, "But things are different now, Sei-kun. I beat you at the Winter Cup. Winning isn't everything and now you know that."

Akashi laid next to Kuroko. He smiled. "Yeah."

He looked at the blue head and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. "We're together now."

"Sei-kun and I have been caught by the same love bug," Kuroko said, laughing softly.

Akashi leaned over and kissed Kuroko's cheek. "You're mine now, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hooked his leg over Akashi's hip. "Sei-kun is mine too."

Akashi smirked. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"And so do I. Merry Christmas, Sei-kun."

* * *

><p>*OMAKE:<p>

Kise banged his fist on the countertop. He stared at the post office worker. Both of them were having a staring competition.

"Mister, please, I need to have a package sent on the day of Christmas."

The employee shook his head. "Sorry, kid. We don't work on Christmas."

"I'll pay you." Kise pulled out a wad of cash.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Let me have you talk with the delivery man because I won't do it."

The delivery man soon entered. "Yes?"

Kise immediately said, "Look. I need to send an important package to Kyoto on Christmas. Can you do that for me?"

The delivery man eyed the flapping cash in the model's hand. "Yes, of course, I will."

Kise smiled. "Thank you!"

He reached into his pocket and whipped out a photo of himself. He grabbed the employee's pen and scribbled his signature and handed it to the delivery man. "I'm a famous model. Here. Take my picture and give to your daughter or whatever. Early Merry Christmas to you too, mister!"

The man bowed as Kise skipped out the post office. _Kurokocchi, everything's going perfectly well! _

The delivery man smiled at the picture and hugged it to his chest. He squealed, "I just love Kise Ryota!"

The employee sweatdropped at the fanatic. This model had no idea who he just gave his autograph to.

* * *

><p>AN: Fini! I hope you liked it. I was gonna post this on Christmas, but then I was like 'why not just share the love asap?' :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: So what if Santa Claus had an evil step-brother? What if that evil step-brother had minions? And what if one of Santa's best elves became a minion? Well, Santa, you just made a big mistake this great Christmas Eve!<p>

Pairing: AkaKuro!

Rating: T

One-shot

* * *

><p>Ah. It was finally Christmas Eve! The night where little children tried to stay up and catch the man in the red suit with the white beard and the gruff but jolly voice. Of course, no one ever caught that old man and that was why he was deemed fictional; but, you never know unless you see him face to face. And that was exactly what this one little boy did. He caught Santa Claus red handed in the middle of Christmas Eve.<p>

He was hiding behind a long couch with a blanket wrapped around his tiny body, fully awake. He had stayed up all night to catch this man and when he heard scratching noises coming from the chimney, he knew his prey was coming. The little boy grabbed his net, anxious and eager. He was going to make Santa all his. No one, I repeat, _no one_ could keep Santa Claus for he was to be enslaved as the boy's personal genie!

A dark and red-clothed figure crawled out from the chimney. The man coughed and wheezed. "Damn. Someone needs to clean their chimney. I could've died!"

The kid peeked from behind the couch, crouching low so he wouldn't get caught. Santa hadn't noticed him yet because he had his back to the kid as he walked over to the table providing a cup of milk and several cookies. The kid's eyes glinted darkly. He nodded his head fervently as he bit a finger to silence his gleeful laughs.

Santa's dark hand reached for the cup, full of white liquid content. He took a sip from the glass cup and immediately spit it back out. Santa grabbed his traditional red-white cap and slammed it on the ground. He stuck out his tongue as he stomped on the hat. "Gaaah! What the fuck is this!"

He could barely open his mouth!

The kid scowled. Santa doesn't say bad words. Was this an impostor?

The impostor turned around, eyeing the environment with anger. "Come on out you little brat!"

The kid stood up with his net poised, ready to attack. "You're not Santa Claus! Santa doesn't have a tan!"

Aomine laughed and mocked in a gruff voice, "Ho ho ho! Ya just noticed, kid?"

The little boy frowned. "Where's Santa?"

Aomine shrugged and picked up his hat, wiping his mouth. He coughed. "How would I know? Do I look like an elf?"

"What are you then?"

Aomine grinned evilly. "I'm a _minion_."

Never in his entire life had he ever been so glad to call himself a minion. But, meh, he liked scaring the shit out of little kids so it was worth the shot. He hated kids, especially kids who were labeled as 'good' kids.

The kid watched the Santa impostor pull out a red bag and merrily saunter over to the grand and beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Aomine opened his large velvet bag and began to shove the presents into the container.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the boy demanded.

Aomine laughed. "Ho ho ho! What does it look like I'm doing, you dummy."

"Stealing!"

"Exactly."

"W-who are you!" the boy demanded. He stomped his foot.

"I'm a minion, so shut your trap. I'm doing my job. I'm taking your gifts. Santa must've poked his eye when he put you on the good list this year, kiddo."

The boy furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about, impostor! I _am_ a good boy!"

Aomine stood up, laughing. "Ha! Nice try, kid. Try again next year."

He tied up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He positioned his hat properly and saluted the kid. "Have a nice Christmas, _bad_ boy."

"I put super glue into the cup!" the boy spat out. "I poisoned the cookies too!"

"I didn't eat the cookies," Aomine smugly replied. The kid growled, clearly upset.

Aomine put a hand on the door knob, saying, "Geez, you _good_ kids are getting too desperate these days. Don't be surprised when Santa drops dead. Well, I'll be leaving through the door this time and tell your parents to clean their chimney. Santa could have a coughing fit and die."

The door opened and Aomine hopped out, leaving a whirl of snow to blow into the house. The kid cried.

* * *

><p>Midorima was waiting in the sleek black car with Murasakibara in the driver's seat. The purple head minion was sucking on a minty candy cane, bobbing his head to some happy upbeat christmas music on the radio.<p>

Murasakibara hummed, "Da da da~. La la la laaaa~"

Midorima shut his eyes. With a gloved hand, he pushed his glasses back. "Stop singing, Murasakibara. You sound awful."

"I'm _humming_, Mido-chin."

"Awful humming. Now stop."

He waved the candy cane in the air. "I don't wanna~"

Christmas music blared even louder now. Midorima sighed in irritation. What was taking Aomine so long to steal some freaking presents?

And then, the door opened and in came the Santa impostor. Aomine tossed the bag full of presents into the car first and slid onto the leather seat. He shut the door, locking it. "Get the hell out of here, Murasakibara! That crazy kid's coming!"

Midorima looked in the rear view mirror, green eyes widened. He turned around to look at Aomine, dolled up in a red costume, and demanded, "You got caught!"

Aomine shrugged. "It was gonna happen sooner or later."

Murasakibara stepped on the pedal and the car lunged into motion, blowing smoke in the kid's direction. Midorima hit his head against the head rest and the giant chuckled, recklessly swerving a corner now. "Buckle up, Mido-chin."

"Why did Akashi tell you to drive?" the green head muttered, adjusting his overcoat.

He clicked his seat belt on and glanced at Aomine. "What did you do this time?"

"Huh?" Aomine said, picking his ear. "_I _was doing my job like the perfect minion I am."

Midorima scoffed. "Please."

"And then that little brat came and tried to kill me with poison and super glue. By the way, is super glue deathly?"

Midorima shrugged. "Hold on 'till we get back to the base. Momoi can give you a check up then."

Aomine scowled. "You're practically a doctor, stupid. Why can't you do it?"

Midorima glowered at the fellow minion. "Because we're already at the next stop, ganguro. Now get out of the car before I throw you out." He tossed the tan Santa a new bag. "And don't get caught this time."

Aomine snorted, stepping out into the snow once again. "Yeah, whatever."

Midorima locked the car doors as his final response.

* * *

><p>Aomine climbed up the roof, grumbling to himself, and slid into the chimney. <em>I'll be damned if this one's full of ashes!<em>

When he crawled out of the surprisingly clean chimney, he was met with silence. He looked around warily and narrowed his eyes. He hopped onto his feet, holding his hands out in a karate chop stance. He slowly spiraled around, assessing the new environment. _Come on out you little punk._

Not a sound was heard. He heard some scuffling sounds and jumped. It was only a mouse. _Ew. I hate them mice. _He grabbed an ornament from the lit-up tree and threw it at the mouse. The ornament shattered and the Santa impostor gaped. _It's actually glass?! Who the hell has glass ornaments these days! Everything's plastic! _

He shook his head and began to shove the nicely wrapped presents into his new bag. When he was just about to place the second to last present in the bag, the box shook. Aomine blinked. _Am I imagining things? _

The box with snowflake wraps shuffled around. Aomine decided to grab the other not-moving box instead and shoved it into the bag, still keeping his eyes on the odd box. He gulped. _Glad to know it's not the super glue taking effect._

He poked the box and it stopped moving. "Huh. It's stopped."

And then the box jumped. Aomine fell onto his bottom and scrambled back. He hit his head on the table. "What the fuck! Who the hell gives a kid some live shit!"

Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He shut his eyes, inwardly hoping that whatever it was inside wouldn't rip the box apart and bite him; he shoved the fidgeting box into the bag and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>When Christmas morning came, many households filed complaints to their local police stations, claiming that a robber had broke into their house and stole their gifts. Akashi Seijuro sat in the grand living room of his mansion with a hand propping his chin and one leg crossed over the other. He donned a white button up shirt and black pants and house slippers.<p>

He smirked. The so-called 'Christmas Eve robbery' was all his doing.

The door to the Akashi mansion slammed open and snow blew into the lit-up corridor. Akashi got out of his comfy armchair and walked over to the scene of commotion.

Aomine huffed; his tan nose was pink. He dropped the bags of presents on the ground. "Ho ho ho. Akashi. You've been a naughty kid this year. Merry Christmas, you jerk."

He tossed a present to the leader who easily caught the gift wrapped in snowflake-designed papers. Before Akashi could ask for an explanation, Aomine took the liberty of explaining. "There's some cursed shit in that present, Akashi. Ya better be careful. It could be from your step-brother."

Akashi eyed the box curiously. It was about a foot long, no more or less. He tilted his head and glanced at the back of the box. There were red initials on the box: SC.

He smirked. "Santa Claus. How nice of him to send me a gift."

"How do you know it's for you, Akashi?" Midorima asked, now entering the house with bags as well.

Murasakibara shook his head and brushed the snow off his messy purple hair. He shut the door, locking it. "Aka-chin, I parked the car in the garage."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Yeah. He almost ran the car _through_ the garage door, Akashi. I'm never getting in the same car with him again."

The tan minion dragged the bags into the grand living room and sat on the carpet, next to the fireplace. He shivered and rubbed his hands together, trying to garner warmth. "Oh and that box was moving when I got it. I'm surprised it stopped."

Akashi raised a brow. "Interesting."

Midorima sat on the couch. "You never answered my question, Akashi."

Kise entered the room, skipping and swinging his arms back and forth cheerfully. He peeked over Akashi's shoulders and eyed the pretty box. "Oooh~. Can I open it?"

Scissors snipped in his face. Kise took three steps back. "Okay. I got the message."

Akashi looked at the green head and took a seat. "My step-brother knows that I like snowflakes. He'd intentionally send me a gift wrapped with this design."

"Speaking codes! Cool!" Kise remarked. "So when are we going to distribute these presents?"

"As usual, Ryota. We'll do it tonight," Akashi said. He set the gift on the table. All of the minions were present, surrounding the present with curious faces. Murasakibara cocked his head as he licked a blue-green candy cane.

Akashi crumpled the wraps into a small ball. He undid the flaps and opened the box, revealing a little doll about a foot long. It had powder-blue hair, porcelain skin, light pink lips and a cute little nose.

Aomine gulped. "I knew it was some cursed shit! Voodoo dolls!"

"Hey, don't be so quick to judge, Aominecchi!" Kise retorted. He looked back at the cute doll, dressed in faded blue overalls. "I think it's adorable."

"Cuz you're a girl!" Aomine shot back.

"Am not!"

"Yes. You are!"

"Shut your mouths," Akashi commanded. The two minions nodded, obeying. They glued their eyes back onto the little boy doll.

"Why would your step-brother send you this?" Midorima questioned.

Akashi picked up the card with Santa's handwritten note. He read out loud, "Dear evil step-brother of mine, I hate you. You can have this employee of mine. Never yours, Santa Claus."

"_Employee?" _Kise and Aomine repeated, staring incredulously at the unconscious doll.

"It's not a doll then. It's an elf," Midorima stated.

"Indeed." Akashi lifted a hand and gradually brought a finger to the elf's face. Blue eyes opened and tiny hands now touched Akashi's finger.

"He's a midget, a super duper tiny one too!" Aomine remarked, pointing at the tiny elf.

The blue-haired elf sat up and found himself caged in a box. A small frown marred his face. "How rude. I am not a midget. I'm an elf."

Akashi cocked his head. "What's your name."

Kuroko looked back at the red head and widened his eyes. "You must be Santa's step-brother."

Akashi nodded. "Yes and how do you know that?"

Kuroko stood up, showcasing his one-foot stature, and slowly climbed out of the box. He fixed his blue overalls and smoothed his powder-blue hair. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, pleased to meet you. I was kicked out of Santa's business because I discovered something I shouldn't have."

A knowing smile graced the red head's lip. "You found out that I was his brother, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sat down on the table and nodded. "I couldn't help myself."

Midorima shook his head. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"More like the pint-sized elf!" Aomine remarked.

Kuroko stared at the tan minion with a deadpan expression. "I'll have you know that I could turn you into a mouse if I wanted to."

"I hate those furry creatures!" Aomine cried out, clinging onto Kise who sighed. "How did you know Aominecchi hates mice?"

Kuroko smiled. "I heard him make a fuss when he came to steal the presents. There was the sound of a mouse and he cried."

"I did not cry!"

"You were scared for your life," the little elf reminded.

"...so what if I was."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared of little creatures."

Aomine swore he saw a dark glint appear in those blue eyes. He gulped and looked at Akashi, "You don't plan on keeping him, do you?"

Akashi shrugged. "I see no problem with him. He's been abandoned by that step-brother of mine."

Kuroko said, "I won't be no use to you since I've had all my magic stripped away, Akashi-kun."

"There's plenty of things you can do without magic, Kuroko," Midorima said.

Kise nodded. "Yup! We stole all these presents with no magic."

Kuroko looked at the bags of presents. "Santa just put these at the people's homes."

Aomine grinned. "And_ I_ just stole them."

"Why do you steal them?" Kuroko said.

"Because there are other kids who need it, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said. "We're going to give them to those kids tonight."

"Kuro-chin?" the elf repeated.

"That's you," the giant replied.

Kuroko cocked his head. "I've never had a nickname before."

"Really?" Kise asked, bewildered.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. My colleagues all call me Kuroko or Tetsuya."

"Well, I'll be calling you Kurokocchi from now on!"

"Yeah. I kind of like you...so you're Tetsu now."

"Kuroko is Kuroko."

"No way! I want to call him Kuro-chin!"

"Ohayou~!" a feminine voice greeted merrily. Momoi skipped into the room and gasped at the sight before her. She clutched her chest and brought a hand to her head, almost fainting. "S-s-s-such a beauty!"

She ran over, creating a storm of dust, and cradled the elf to her chest. "He's so cute!"

She set him back on the table, pink eyes flashing with love. "I know an elf when I see one! You, my dear, are a special one. I can just feel it tingling from my woman intuition!"

Kuroko bowed his head. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, pleased to meet you."

Momoi smiled. "Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you as well! This is the first time I've seen an elf in person."

"I come from the south pole."

"No wonder why you're so pale," Aomine muttered.

"It always snows there," Kuroko said. "I love the snow."

Akashi smiled. "So do I, Tetsuya."

Himuro entered the living room, holding a wooden spoon in the air. "Breakfast is ready everyone. Oh and who is this?"

"Muro-chin, this is Kuro-chin. He's an elf."

Murasakibara placed the elf on his shoulder. Kuroko held onto the giant's shirt, trying to hold on tight. "Nice to meet you."

Himuro smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Akashi household, Kuroko."

"Thank you," Kuroko said. Akashi held a hand out and the purple head minion placed the elf in the leader's hand.

"Are you hungry, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded. "I've been stuck in the box for a week."

"A week, you say?" Akashi repeated, walking into the dining room. "Why?"

A troubled look appeared on his face. "It's a form of punishment."

Akashi shook his head. "And Santa says I'm evil."

* * *

><p>The minions all watched the elf munch on his food. He was taking quite some time to finish eating. Akashi simply sat and observed the adorable scene. He said, "Tetsuya, you have something on your face."<p>

Kuroko cocked his tiny head. He wiped his lips. Akashi reached a finger over and gently brushed the crumbs off his cheeks.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

The red head shook his head. "No problem, Tetsuya."

The minions all stood up at the same time. "Well, we better start organizing the presents and preparing if we want to start the mission by nightfall."

They headed back into the living room and Kuroko looked at the silent red head. "Akashi-kun, why does Santa hate you? He said you were evil."

Akashi chuckled. "I suppose it's because I have red hair and he has white hair?"

Kuroko deadpanned. "Santa used to have brown hair when he was younger. He only has white hair because he's old now."

Akashi placed his chin on top of his linked hands, eyeing the elf with amusement. "You're not that gullible, Tetsuya."

"Of course not, Akashi-kun."

"We've never got along, even when we first met, Tetsuya. We share the same father, but different mothers."

Kuroko nodded. "Santa's mom was European and yours?"

"My mother is Japanese," Akashi answered. "That's why I live in Japan."

"So I'm in Japan right now?"

Akashi nodded. "Do you miss the South Pole?"

Kuroko shook his little head. "I love the snow, but it's lonely over there. No one lives there except for Santa, his wife, and the other elves."

"I see. It must have been hard for you," Akashi said, patting the soft blue hair with one hand. Kuroko climbed onto the finger and balanced his way across the arm.

"Akashi-kun, I-"

"SOMEONE BIT ME!" Midorima shouted.

Akashi quirked a red brow. "Let's go check on them."

Kuroko sat on the red head's shoulder. _So this is how it feels to be human size?_ It had been a while since he saw things from this view. He missed being tall like this. Being elf size made things complicated. He wanted to be human again.

* * *

><p>Midorima glared at the running christmas stocking as he clutched his hand. There was a tiny bite mark on his taped finger.<p>

"Do you think it's another elf?" Kise murmured, worried.

The red stocking was all over the place now, running into objects blindly.

Midorima huffed and stalked over to the stocking. "I don't care what it is. I'm going to catch that little thing!"

"Could be a baby snake for all we know," Aomine muttered. Murasakibara frowned at the idea of a snake in the mansion.

Kuroko slid down Akashi's clothes and hurried over to the restless stocking. Midorima cornered the mysterious being and now held the stocking in his hand. A little form wiggled around in the red and large stocking, making muffled tiny noises.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, climbing onto the table now. "Please let him go. I think I know who it is."

Midorima glanced at the blue-haired elf. "Fine."

He overturned the stocking and then, another elf tumbled out the red cloth. He landed with a 'ooff' and rubbed his back. "Oi, that hurt!"

Midorima stared at the dark-haired elf who broke out into a grin. "Do it again. That was fun!"

Kuroko sighed. "Takao, what are you doing here?"

The fellow elf hugged Kuroko, publicly displaying his love for the blue head. "I couldn't let you get kicked out alone so I hid myself in one of the stockings Santa placed in the house! Who would've thought Santa had a brother sooo much younger than him."

Kuroko nodded. "Santa is getting old."

"Forget about Santa. You need to apologize for biting me," Midorima said. The minions found themselves surrounding the duo of elves again.

Takao bowed majestically. "Nice to meet ya! The name's Takao Kazunari!"

"I didn't ask for your name!"

Takao grinned. "Ah. Come here, you big boy! I know what you need. You need some display of love and appreciation! If it weren't for you, I would've been crushed by that big present."

Midorima's eyes flashed dangerously. "I should've dropped the box on you."

Takao chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. He pointed at the green head. "Ne, can I have him, Kuroko?"

Kuroko glanced at the fuming minion. "Um, Takao. I don't know if you should be saying that."

"Why not? He's cute. I like him."

Aomine laughed and doubled over. He couldn't hold it anymore. This newcomer was hilarious! Aomine rolled over, dodging Midorima's flying kick, and got back onto his feet. He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Of course, you can have four eyes, kid."

"I ain't a kid," Takao said. He grinned proudly. "I'm actually quite old."

"Huh?"

Kuroko explained, "Elves live for a long time; they don't age that often."

"Kurokocchi, no wonder why you're so cute and young!"

"How old is Kuro-chin? I wanna know~."

Takao quirked a brow, confused. "Kuroko's not really an elf."

"What?" the minions asked. Akashi raised both of his brows.

"I'm a human turned into an elf," the blue head replied.

"What!"

Takao nodded. He pointed to himself. "I'm an elf. _He's_ a human cursed into being an elf. There's a big difference."

"Of course there is," Midorima spat out. Takao held his arms out. "Still waiting for a hug, big guy."

"Tch. That'll never happen, Takao."

"You're already calling me by my name~" Takao cooed, smug.

Midorima looked the other way. Takao smiled dreamily. "Aww. You're such a little cutie!"

"Forget about the tsundere, how do we get rid of the curse?" Aomine asked.

Takao wore a grim look now. He crossed his arms. "Well, we have to kill Santa Claus."

The minions paled. They looked at Akashi who narrowed his red eyes. Kuroko sighed and hit the fellow elf on the arm. Takao pouted, rubbing his arms. "Just kidding! If we did that, all the kids around the world would flood the earth with their endless tears!"

He laughed and pointed at the minions. "You should've saw your faces! Ha! Now, _that_ was good, eh?"

Takao paled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop it now. We just need to find Kuroko's true love."

"What is this? Disney?" Aomine asked.

"Nope. It's a fairy tale," Takao joked back. Kuroko hit him on the arm again. "Stop it. You'll make them confused."

"Fine," the elf muttered, pouting. "I'm telling you guys the truth. Kuroko just needs to get a kiss from his true love and then, bam! Everything's back to normal. He'll be a human again, like you guys."

"True love, eh?" Aomine pursed his lips, scratching his chin. "Kise, go fetch Satsuki!"

"O-okay." The blonde disappeared and quickly towed a confused Momoi into the room.

"What now, Dai-chan?" she said, exasperatedly.

He pointed at Kuroko. "Kiss Tetsu."

Pink eyes widened in shock. She cupped her face and shook her head. Flowers blossomed around her as she slipped into delusion. She shook her head, fantasizing already. "I can't! I don't know how I feel about Tetsu-kun yet. It's too early to kiss! Kyyaaaa~!"

She dashed away, hiding herself as quick as she could.

"Well," Takao said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweater. "That went wonderful."

Kuroko said, "Ano. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'll take care of my problem. So please continue preparing for your mission. You did say you have to leave by nightfall."

"Oooh! Can I help! Can I help!" Takao asked excitedly. He jumped up and down. "I still have my magic! I can do awesome tricks!"

"No!" Midorima instantly replied. The elf pouted and Midorima's eyebrow twitched. Curse his heart for being so nice! He sighed and looked the other way. "Fine. But if you make one little mistake, you're out."

Takao smiled. "I love you, Shin-chan!"

"Don't go calling me names now!"

Akashi held an open hand to Kuroko and led them out of the living room. "I'd like to discuss your problems in depth, Tetsuya."

"Okay, Akashi-kun."

* * *

><p>Akashi led them to his personal room and placed Kuroko on the desk. The red head sat on the chair, facing the once-human elf. "What is your story, Tetsuya?"<p>

"Well," Kuroko began. "As Takao stated, I am originally a human. I lived in the South Pole with my family, but we were soon turned into elves because Santa needed more helpers."

"And?"

"And a curse was placed on me, making me into an elf." Kuroko gestured at his current form.

"You said you had magic, Tetsuya. Humans don't have magic."

"Well, I only gained magic powers after I became an elf. Once I become human again, I won't have them anymore."

"I see," Akashi nodded. "And you need a kiss from your true love to change back into a human."

"Yes. I have searched for the true one, but I have yet to find her."

Akashi pursed his lips. "The south pole has little population. You'll have better chances of finding your true love in Japan as it contains more people."

Kuroko nodded. "I don't want to burden Akashi-kun with my problem though."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smirked. "And if I said I was doing this to get back at my step-brother, what would you say?"

Kuroko frowned. "Well, I'd like to reject your help then."

Akashi softened his gaze. "Fear not, Tetsuya. I'm only helping you because _I_ want to, not because I want to sabotage Santa. I've already sabotaged his Christmas plenty of times."

"So it really was you who took the presents and made them disappear."

"I didn't make them disappear. I merely gave them to the kids who needed it. Some were naughty, but even naughty kids have a reason to be naughty, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded. "And you're going to do that tonight?"

Akashi nodded. "Yes. We'll be flying around Japan tonight, distributing the gifts."

"How do you know who to give it to?"

Akashi tapped his temple. "I'm not absolute for nothing, Tetsuya."

"Santa has his ways as well," Kuroko said. "But I think you two have different ways of finding the kids."

Akashi shrugged. "We are step-brothers."

"Santa called you evil."

"Because I was a naughty boy."

Kuroko said, "Santa said you broke his toys."

Akashi smirked, his chin on his hand now. "Yeah. I did. I broke them with my favorite scissors."

"Santa said that your guys' dad is immortal."

Akashi shrugged. "I assume so. After all, Santa is much older than me and I'm far younger than him. Our mothers greatly differ in age."

Kuroko nodded. "Santa once said that he sees everything."

Akashi laughed. "He's copying me, Tetsuya. I am absolute. He wants to be absolute."

"Santa's jealous of you?"

"He's extremely jealous of me."

Kuroko asked, "Was Santa a good boy?"

Akashi tilted his head, thinking. "Father used to say he was a mama's boy. So, I guess he was a goody two shoe."

* * *

><p>"All aboard the Kise Helicopter!" Kise shouted with a lively grin. His gold eyes sparkled in the night as he hopped onto the pilot seat. He tugged on his baseball cap and excitedly danced in his seat. He always looked forward to Christmas night!<p>

Midorima simply rolled his eyes with Takao standing in the breast pocket of his overcoat. He glanced at the elf and muttered, "Don't fall out, Takao."

The elf chuckled. "This is gonna be soooo much fun! Santa's always riding his sleigh which is soooo ages ago."

Aomine snorted. "I bet he doesn't even own a car."

Takao nodded. "He owns a sled, you know to ride on the snow."

Aomine laughed. "Man, Santa needs an upgrade!"

Akashi boarded the helicopter with Kuroko in his loosely curled hand. He sat in the passenger seat next to Kise and informed, "Operation Christmas is now starting. Shintaro and Daiki, you two will be distributing the gifts to the target destinations. I hope you memorized the addresses you'll be stopping by."

Midorima nodded. "Yes."

Aomine scratched his head. He pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper with the list of addresses. "I took caution this time."

Akashi nodded. "Glad to know you used your brains, Daiki."

"Pfft. Of course I have a brain, Akashi."

"You have your parachute gears on properly?" the red head asked.

Two nods. Akashi continued, "Tatsuya, Momoi, and Atsushi are all waiting in their own cars at the rendez-vous point. Once you've finished your task, contact them. They'll pick you up."

"Why do I have to meet up with Satsuki?" Aomine muttered. "She's even worse at driving than Murasakibara."

"Because she'll keep you in line," Akashi replied. "Shintaro, once you're done, contact Tatsuya. He'll be waiting for you."

"Wait, what about Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked.

Akashi looked at the blonde minion of his, smirking. "Kise, you're also participating in the mission."

"Huh? But I'm driving the helicopter."

"After we drop Daiki and Shintaro off at their respective locations, you'll be taking the last location. I'll drive the helicopter back here. You go with Atsushi."

Kise pouted and mumbled, "No wonder why you told me to wear a parachute gear."

"That too and for safety reasons. Take off now."

The black helicopter rose into the air. It soared through the night sky. Kuroko gazed out the window, seeing the city lights of Japan beneath him. "I've never seen so many lights before, Akashi-kun."

Aomine stood up, tugging at his clothes. He exhaled loudly and grinned, looking wild. "Guess I'm first this time."

He grabbed his bag of presents and jumped out the helicopter. Takao watched the minion fall from the sky and soon a blue parachute popped out. Aomine skillfully glided his way through the sky until he was no longer visible. "So cool!"

Midorima stared at the elf with worry. "Takao. I think you should stay here. What if-"

"No! I'm going with Shin-chan!"

Midorima sighed when Akashi glanced at him smugly. "You heard the elf, Shintaro."

"If you die, Takao, don't haunt me."

"Silly boy! I won't die. I'll just save myself with magic," Takao responded, not worried at all. He shook his little head left and right, humming happily as he sat in the breast pocket.

Soon, Midorima leapt out the flying vehicle and disappeared with the bag of presents. Akashi looked at Kise and set Kuroko on the chair as they switched positions. Kise flashed the elf a smile as he sauntered to the empty seats in the back. He grabbed the last batch of presents and winked.

"Well, see ya back at the mansion, Kurokocchi!"

He dove out the helicopter, yelling, "WOOOOHOOOOOO~!"

"Kise-kun sounds like he's having a lot of fun, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded and made a u-turn, heading back to the mansion. Kuroko sat in silence, enjoying the scenery below, and glanced at the focused red head. He stared at the leader of those rainbow head minions.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, can I be one of your minions?"

"You really want to, Tetsuya?" He casted a glance in the elf's direction.

Kuroko nodded. "I like Akashi-kun better than Santa. Akashi-kun isn't evil."

Akashi chuckled. "Well, you haven't seen me at my worst yet, Tetsuya."

"Ne, Akashi-kun, can we make a detour?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"I want to see the ocean."

"Alright."

Akashi simply continued to drive in silence. He didn't feel the tiny elf climb on his shirt and up his shoulder. Kuroko scaled the leather seat and crawled up the head rest. He now stood on the top of the head rest and calculated the gap from his current position to Akashi's red crown of hair.

He flung himself onto Akashi's head. Akashi almost stopped the helicopter in mid-air when he felt Kuroko on his head.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"Hold." Kuroko caught his breath. The landing was harder than he thought. It knocked the breath out of his lungs. He finished, "A second."

Akashi continued to drive, still curious though. Then, he spotted Kuroko's face hanging upside down in front of his left eye. The helicopter swerved wildly before resuming a normal route.

"Tetsuya, you scared me."

The elf smiled. "Did I?"

"Yes. I almost crashed the helicopter."

"I like Akashi-kun."

"I know you do, Tetsuya. Everyone likes me."

Kuroko disappeared from his sight and reappeared in front of his right eye now. He was upside down again. Akashi could feel the elf's petite hand touching the side of his upper face.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, is this how you spend Christmas?"

"Normally, yes."

The upside down Kuroko disappeared again. He slid down Akashi's chest and walked on his thigh before climbing onto the control board. "Are we there yet, Akashi-kun?"

"Almost to the ocean, Tetsuya. You've never seen it, have you?"

"Never visited the ocean before. I heard its blue like my eyes. That's what my mom told me."

"Indeed, Tetsuya. The ocean is blue like your eyes."

Kuroko sat on the control board, staring at Akashi now. He smiled. "Your eyes look like flames."

"Is that so?"

The blue head nodded. "It's warm."

"Hmm."

Akashi didn't notice those blue orbs trail across his face. He didn't notice the elf assessing him.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, can you come here for a bit?"

"I'm driving."

"I want to take a closer look at your eyes."

Akashi leaned his face closer to elf who hopped off the control board and clung to the red head's face. Kuroko pressed his lips against the larger lips. It was practically his face against Akashi's soft closed lips.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. Akashi was momentarily blinded and then he felt someone sitting on his lap. A human sized version of Kuroko was now smiling at him.

"Domo, Akashi-kun."

"T-tetsuya," Akashi stuttered, shocked.

Kuroko, deadpan as ever, looked behind himself. "Oh. We're going to crash land in the ocean soon."

Red eyes widened at the news. Akashi kicked door open and tossed Kuroko and himself out the cockpit. They spiraled down the sky and Akashi yanked on a string. He clung onto the blue head tightly as they jerked to a slow drift in the sky.

Kuroko's blue eyes twinkled as he stared at the tiny lights below. He could see why Kise was so happy to jump out the helicopter. The world was beautiful on a night like this.

"Tetsuya, you're back to normal now."

Kuroko nodded, smiling. He had his arms wrapped around the red head's neck and his legs hooked around his waist. "Yeah. I'm human again, Akashi-kun. It's all thanks to you."

"How did you know I was the one?"

Kuroko placed his hand on Akashi's chest. "Because my heart told me."

Akashi pressed his head against Kuroko's. "I'd love to keep you in my view, Tetsuya, but I have to navigate our way to the ground."

Kuroko moved his head out of the red head's vision, pressing his face into the crook of Akashi's neck. He smiled, hugging the red head even stronger. "Can we do this every Christmas now?"

Akashi laughed as they landed on the sandy shore of the beach. "As long as you want to be my minion, Tetsuya."

Kuroko cupped the red head's face and connected their lips. "Akashi-kun, I'd gladly be yours."

"My special minion, Kuroko Tetsuya."

They kissed again and the helicopter sunk deeper into the ocean. Strings of bubbles popped in the ocean where the vehicle once crashed through.

Akashi pulled back, hooking his arm through Kuroko's as they walked off the beach shore. He grinned. "Too bad for Santa. He's been a naughty boy this year. Guess I win again."

* * *

><p>AN: Yata! I did it! I really liked this one-shot XD

Even Santa's prone to Akashi! So, I decided that I'm just gonna make Kuroko no Present into a series of one-shots. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: News flash, Akashi. A drunk Kuroko on Christmas night? Tsk. Tsk. Better get your man.<p>

Rating: T for profanity and suggestive themes.

One-shot

* * *

><p>"Mido-rima-kun," Kuroko purred, suddenly jerking his head up to give the green head a sultry gaze. The kindergarten teacher leaned over, pressing himself against Midorima.<p>

"Kuroko," the doctor stiffly said. He glanced around, looking for help. What was taking the others so long to get here? _They_ were the ones who wanted to meet up and drink! Midorima would rather spend his Christmas night with Oha Asa, but no, his middle school buddies just had to be so insistent.

Kuroko removed the glasses from Midorima's face. He tossed it on the table, making it clatter against the glass cups. He smiled dreamily. "Midorima-kun, have I ever told you how incredibly _sexy_ you look without those glasses?"

"Kuroko. You're drunk. Get yourself together."

Kuroko laughed, turning his body to his drink. He hiccuped. "I am _not_ drunk, loser."

Midorima's eyes widened. "Did you just call me a loser, Kuroko?"

The kindergarten teacher's head shook in sharp jerks, making him look sleepy. "Yup."

Before the doctor could do anything, Kise appeared with a smile. "Long time no see, Midorimacchi!"

Momoi ran over and hugged the model from behind. She waved a hand. "Yo ho~! Nice to see you guys again!"

Midorima sighed. "Kuroko's drunk."

"EHHHH!" the two newcomers shouted. They finally noticed the phantom pressing his face against the window. He muttered something to the window and laughed like a mad man.

"T-Tetsu-kun?" Momoi called out, concerned. The pink-haired nurse felt her heart skip when she saw Kuroko turn around to look at her. His hazy blue eyes lit up as he waved energetically at her.

"Momoi-san! Come on over and drink with me!"

Momoi blushed at the beckoning Kuroko. He threw her a mischievous look. She was so ready to faint.

"Why's he so drunk already?" Kise whispered. Midorima shrugged. "When I got here, he already ordered drinks."

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine said, walking over to the booth with the jacket of his police uniform draped over his shoulder. His dark blue hair was messy as he ran a hand through those dark locks again. His excited grin disappeared when he saw how drunk the phantom was.

"Holy shit! Someone started partying before us," the police officer said.

Kuroko turned to look at Aomine. He smirked and shook his finger tauntingly. "Aomine-kun. You and your bad potty mouth. You need a good spanking!" He hiccuped and giggled to himself, covering his mouth with a hand.

Momoi fanned herself. Aomine stood dumbstruck. "Akashi did something again, didn't he?"

Kise cocked his head. "Huh. I didn't think about that, Aominecchi."

"Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are dating," came a familiar voice. Murasakibara lazily strolled over to them, still fully dressed in his chef uniform.

Kuroko clapped his hands at the sight. "Yay! Everyone's finally here. Let's get drinking!"

He poured himself another cup of alcohol. Midorima tried to stop him but the blue head gave him an angry look, so he backed off. Aomine sighed. "You can't stop him once he's like this, Midorima."

"You say it like you know it."

Aomine took a seat next to the blue head who had a goofy smile on his face. Aomine rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Tetsu and I live in the same area so we hang out often. Trust me. It's not a pretty sight. He gave me a black eye once when he was severely drunk."

Kise sat down and gulped a shot of the strong liquid. "I wonder what made Kurokocchi get so..." He gestured at the poor guy, unable to give a proper description.

Momoi sat next to the model and said, "Where is Akashi-kun?"

"Ah," Murasakibara said, munching on a snack. He sat down next to Midorima. "Aka-chin said he'd be late. He's in the middle of a meeting."

"Huh, he's late. Again." Aomine rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He poured himself a drink. "Well, we can just start without him."

* * *

><p>Kise sat rigidly in his seat. Kuroko was sitting on his lap with his arms hooked around his neck. The model said, "Um, Kurokocchi, could you..."<p>

Kuroko shook his head. "Nope."

"But Akashi-"

"Screw him."

Aomine laughed. "Yep. Akashi did something again."

Midorima sighed and brought out his phone. He took a picture of the drunk Kuroko clinging to the uncomfortable model. _Kuroko, I'm doing this for your sake. _He sent the red head a text: _Come get him or it'll be your loss. _

Aomine grinned at the doctor. "Oh ho. When did you become Dr. Love?"

Midorima scoffed. "Enough with your foolishness, Aomine. I'm not playing stupid cupid. I just have no intentions of letting a drunk Kuroko ruin my Christmas night."

"_Sure_. Whatever you say, Dr. Love."

* * *

><p>Akashi was sitting in his meeting when he felt his phone vibrate. He took his eyes off the speaker and slyly pulled his phone out, ready to silence it; when he noticed that it was from Midorima, he hesitated. That guy only contacted him when something dire happened.<p>

_Damn it. It better be something important, Shintaro._ The CEO of the Akashi corporation read the text and stared at the picture of drunk Kuroko. Red eyes soon blazed with fire. Akashi slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood up, signaling for his secretary Reo to come.

"Yes, Sei-chan?"

"I have something important to attend to, so stay here and cover for me."

"Of course."

Akashi stalked out the conference room, leaving the files and notes in the hands of his reliable secretary. As he walked to the elevator, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his classy white shirt. He narrowed his red eyes as he waited for the elevator.

"Tetsuya. You better not do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>Kuroko hopped out of his chair and threw a fist in the air. "Yosh! Let's hit the club!"<p>

Kise laughed nervously, loosening the collar of his fancy top. "A-ano, Kurokocchi? I don't think that's a good idea."

Murasakibara nodded. "Aka-chin will get mad if we let you go-"

"Drunk," Midorima finished, crossing his arms.

Momoi nodded, giving him an apologetic smile.

Kuroko frowned and looked at Aomine. He would agree, right? The police officer shrugged. "Sorry, Tetsu, but Akashi would definitely kill me if I let you go clubbing like that."

The blue head looked at his attire. He was only wearing jeans and a v-neck. "This is casual wear. Everyone wears stuff like this."

Kise nodded. "True but it's different when _you_ wear it."

"Tetsu-kun's attractive; that's why people are drawn to you," Momoi reasoned.

"All the more reason to hit the club," Kuroko replied.

"Kuro-chin, did you get into a fight with Aka-chin?"

Those blue eyes glowered. "Aka-chin? Who's that?"

Aomine chuckled. "That's a yes, Murasakibara."

Kuroko navigated his way to Murasakibara, eyeing the vanilla candy. The chef licked the vanilla flavored lollipop and the phantom lowered his head to lick the other side. Purple eyes widened.

"Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko flashed him a sly look. "Oops. My bad."

"Tetsuya," an authoritative voice stated, sending shivers all over the miracles' bodies. Murasakibara turned his head to look at the red head. "Aka-chin, I can explain."

Akashi held up a hand. The anger was evident on his face, especially in his sharp stare. "I understand, Atsushi."

Kuroko straightened his form. He glanced around. "Murasakibara-kun, who are you talking to?"

Aomine hid an amused smile behind a fist. Honestly, he found it funny and entertaining when Kuroko challenged the red head like this.

"Finally, you're here, Akashi. Take him before he does something he regrets," Midorima muttered.

"I intend on doing that, Shintaro."

"Oh and fyi, Akashi, he wanted to go clubbing. We stopped him," Aomine said. "Now, you can't kill us."

"And who let him drink?"

"He was already drinking before we got here," Midorima replied. Saved again.

Kuroko scowled. "I'm still here, you know?"

Akashi focused his attention back on his lover. He grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged him out the place. Kuroko pried the red head's hand away from his wrist as they neared his car. He stood and glared at the red head who stopped walking on the middle of the sidewalk. The cold night air hit him hard, making him slowly ease out of his drunken state. He shook his head, trying to clear his woozy mind.

Akashi stood in his current spot. "Tetsuya, get inside the car."

"No."

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko simply stalked the other way. Akashi sighed. He quickly caught up to the upset man, yanking his arm as he pulled him back around to properly face him.

"We can either take this the easy way or the hard way, Tetsuya."

"I'd rather take the latter option."

"Tetsuya, you know I don't want to do this."

"Then let's break up. Save us both the trouble."

Akashi's eyes widened in confusion. He dragged the blue head, who continuously tried to pull away, and shoved him gently into the car. They kept their eyes locked on each other as Akashi rounded the car and now sat in his seat. He turned on the engine, never removing his eyes from those angry blue ones.

"Tetsuya, what's going on."

"Bastard." Kuroko turned his body away from the red head and stared out the tinted windows.

"Tetsuya. Look at me."

"Shut up and drive already."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the command, but did as he was told. He drove them back to his large house and Kuroko crossed his arms. "Why are we at your house?"

"You didn't tell me to take you home."

"Because I thought you could read the situation," Kuroko spat out venomously.

Akashi shut off the engine, smirking. "My bad, Tetsuya."

"Ugh. Forget it."

Kuroko got out of the car and stalked over to the gates. Akashi casually leaned against the car, placing an arm on the hood. He pressed a button on his key chain and the gates automatically locked.

Kuroko did a 180 degree flip and stomped back over to the smiling red head. He gripped the collar of the red head's dressy shirt. "Akashi Seijuro, do not fuck around with me."

Akashi tilted his head. "What ever do you mean, Tetsuya? We've fucked plenty of times."

A dangerous look gleamed in those blue eyes. "Don't fucking play smart with me, Seijuro."

"Much better, Tetsuya. Call me Sei-kun."

"Bitch," Kuroko hissed, harshly releasing the red head who chuckled. Kuroko stood at the butt of the car and crossed his arms as he waited impatiently. Akashi shut the car door and beckoned for his angry lover to follow him into the house.

"Don't try anything funny, Seijuro. I swear I'll fucking punch you in the face."

Akashi quirked a red brow. "I see you've been hanging with Daiki a lot lately."

"Don't bring him into the problem."

Akashi unlocked the door to his house. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the blue head standing behind him. "And what exactly is the problem, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko gave him a cold glare as he stepped into the dark house. He heard Akashi lock the door and soon followed the red head through the lit hallways. Akashi entered the spacious kitchen and opened the cabinet. He took out two glass cups and poured some wine.

Kuroko stood by the kitchen entrance. "You lied to me, Seijuro."

"About?"

"You fucking used me," the cold voice answered.

Akashi placed the bottle of wine on the marble counter. He turned around to look at the fuming blue head and set his elbows on the counter behind his body. "Why would I use you, Tetsuya?"

"Don't go pretending now, Seijuro. You only got close to me to glean information about my parents' corporation. Akashi corp and Kuro corp are rivals."

Akashi's eyes widened a fraction. "Tetsuya, I-"

"Shut the fuck up! You played with my feelings! How long have you planned this out, huh?"

Akashi took a step. Fear creeped into his heart. He didn't want Kuroko to find out about this. Not like this. "Tetsuya. You know I-"

"Answer me! When did you decide to play with my heart!"

Akashi held up his hands, trying to show his peaceful approach. Kuroko took a step back with watery eyes. "Since middle school? Since college? WHEN!"

"Tetsuya, how did you-"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME GOD DAMN IT!"

Akashi lowered his hands. "Tetsuya, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did!" Kuroko spat out. He wiped his eyes and blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the blurry vision. He flailed his arms in the air and sarcastically said, "A big fucking congrats to _you_ for making a _fucking_ _fool_ out of me, Seijuro! I bet your dad must be super proud of you!"

"Tetsuya, I swear I'm not doing that anymore."

Blue eyes filled even more with enragement. "_Anymore_? So you did make me fall for you to-"

"It was only in the beginning, Tetsuya. After that, I sincerely fell in love with you!"

Kuroko stared at him skeptically. "Liar. You're lying. You fucking liar!"

Akashi shook his head. Desperation gripped his heart. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well thanks for ruining my Christmas!"

"You found out today?"

"Why do you think I'm bitching at you! Your stupid dad called me to tell me all this shit."

Akashi covered his face with a hand. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuya. I-"

"We're over. Don't ever appear in front of me again. I never want to see your fucking face."

Kuroko stalked through the living room, silently crying, and was soon tackled to the fluffy carpet by Akashi. The blue head pushed at Akashi's chest. Akashi pinned his arms down with his bare hands and practically sat on him as he said, "Tetsuya. You have to listen to me."

"Get OFF!"

"No. Tetsuya." Akashi shook his head. "I didn't know you were the child of Kuro Corp until second year of middle school. I was young and stupid and my dad had a lot of influence over me."

Kuroko gripped the red head's throat. "You targeted me since middle school?!"

Akashi nodded, solemn. He pried those trembling hands away from his throat. "But I quickly fell for you, Tetsuya. Third year of middle school and I was completely in love with you."

Kuroko harshly shoved the red head off him, glowering. "I'm glad we went to different high schools, you bastard!"

"College was no different, Tetsuya. I loved you from the bottom of my heart and I still do."

"Yeah right," Kuroko said, getting onto his feet. He began to walk again. "Don't ever call my name again."

Akashi hugged him, pressing his face into the crown of blue hair. He tightened his hold on Kuroko. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Tetsuya."

"Shut up."

"It's my fault you had to hear this from him."

"Of course it is."

"I made a deal with my dad."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he shut it. He humorlessly laughed. "Why am I always surprised by you?"

Akashi shut his eyes at the pain in his lover's voice. "I agreed to let him be the one to tell you about _this_."

"In return for what?"

"To let me keep my position at the corporation."

Kuroko elbowed him in the ribs and Akashi staggered back onto the couch. He just had the air knocked out of him by the kindergarten teacher.

"You really disgust me, Akashi Seijuro," Kuroko seethed, clenching his fist. Tears streamed down his hurting face.

Akashi stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ribs. His heart was hurting even more. He walked over to the blue head and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuya."

Kuroko cried and sobbed. "You're so fucked up, Seijuro. You're so fucking mean and arrogant and stuck up and I hate you. I hate you. You liar. You cheap trickster! I wish I could _fucking_ hate you with all my heart. I wish you could fucking disappear from my life!"

The shorter male pounded his fist against Akashi's chest. The red head clutched the blue head closer and tighter, pulling them both to the couch. He cradled the man in his arms. "Go ahead Tetsuya. Hit me."

"You bitch!" Kuroko punched him in the cheek. His shoulders slumped as his eyes shut, letting tears stain Akashi's pants. He climbed on top of the sitting red head, straddling the CEO now. He gripped the red head's slightly red face and pressed their foreheads together.

"Seijuro, open your damn eyes."

Those red eyes opened as demanded. They were calm but somber. Blue and red eyes clashed.

"Why didn't you carry your mission out!"

Surprise flashed across Akashi's face. "How did you-"

"Your dad told me! He said you changed your mind after you made the deal with him. You fucking left your position for me. Why didn't you just-"

Akashi crashed his lips against Kuroko's. Their lips molded against one another's. Kuroko's hand slid to the red head's shoulders as he settled against Akashi's body. Akashi cradled the back of the blue head's slender neck. He angled his head and proceeded to slip his tongue into the mouth.

They fell sideways on the couch with Akashi pressed against the couch. Kuroko clung onto him, burning with desperation and frustration. He moaned into the red head's hot mouth and a tear tainted his lips. He could taste the saltiness of the liquid.

They parted. Akashi draped an arm around Kuroko's waist. "I changed my mind because I love you, Tetsuya."

"It's your dream though, Seijuro!"

Akashi shrugged. "It _was _my dream. _You're_ my dream now, Tetsuya. As long as I have you, I'll survive."

Kuroko sniffled. "You really mean it, Seijuro?"

"Yeah. So stop calling me that." Akashi poked the blue head in the cheek and brushed a tear away.

"Sei-kun. Sorry about the punch in the face."

Akashi chuckled. "You cursed so many times, Tetsuya."

"Hey, I was angry and hurt and worried about you and me and our future and-"

A finger against his lips silenced him. Akashi snuggled closer to him. "Tetsuya, let's just stop talking."

Kuroko nodded. "And enjoy being with each other."

"Just like the good times."

"I love you Sei-kun."

"I know you do."

Akashi buried his face into Kuroko's neck and inhaled the comforting smell. _As long as I have you, Tetsuya, I'm fine._

Kuroko buried his face into the crimson crown of hair and smiled. _We'll be together forever, Sei-kun._

* * *

><p>*Omake:<p>

"I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded. "Me too."

"Then fuck me."

Kuroko laughed. "All this arguing made you horny, Sei-kun?"

"It's called make-up sex, Tetsuya."

Akashi rolled on top of the blue head with a hungry smirk on his lips. "We'll never forget this Christmas night."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope that wasn't too much for y'all to handle XD

Thanks for reading! Any reactions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: It's Christmas Eve and psychologist Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself analyzing patient A. Apparently, patient A has a thing for said psychologist.<p>

Rating: T for suggestive themes and uh, maybe, kind of crude pick up lines ;D

One-shot.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you wanna talk with the guy <em>alone<em>, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, walking down the hallway with a short, blue-haired male.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. You guys need him to crack the case. I will do my part to make sure the case is a success."

Kagami sighed. "Look, Kuroko, I get it that you're a psychologist and everything, but it's Christmas Eve. Take the night off and go rest. Maybe play with that stupid dog of yours too."

"No and Nigou is not stupid, Kagami-kun." Kuroko glanced at his clipboard, searching for the room patient A was held in. He rounded a corner. "Kagami-kun, go home. You just came back from a mission."

"And leave you alone with that criminal? I'm not doing that. It's too risky."

"He won't talk unless I face him privately."

Kagami clucked his tongue, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I still think this is a trap. He intentionally called for you. Are you sure you've never met him before?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Kagami-kun, I'm pretty sure I would remember a man who has red-yellow eyes and bloody red hair. My memory is not that bad yet."

"Just asking."

Kuroko stood in front of the door labeled 'Room 4'. He placed a pale hand on the door with the clipboard hanging at his side and looked at the taller male. "Do not enter unless-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'll just wait right here." Kagami positioned himself against the wall. He whipped out his phone, texting already.

"Good to know you understand now, Kagami-kun."

The psychologist entered the dimly lit room where patient A sat with his hands cuffed. His ankles were cuffed as well. He lifted his head to look at the newcomer, letting the florescent light beam on his face, and when he saw who it was, he smirked.

"Looks like they did heed to my order," patient A said.

Kuroko pulled out the chair and casually sat down across from the red head. "Akashi Seijuro."

"I'm flattered you know my name."

Kuroko nodded. "I'm-"

Akashi smiled darkly. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes. I know."

"How-"

"Do I know your name?" Akashi finished, raising a brow in amusement.

Kuroko nodded.

The red head shrugged, feigning an innocent look. "I heard your buddies talking about you so I figured it was you."

Kuroko placed the clipboard on the table, not buying the reason at all. Akashi chuckled and tilted his head. "I like that look on your face, Tetsuya. Good to know you're not completely gullible like those so-called police officers."

"You fed them the wrong information."

Akashi shrugged, not bothered at all. "I just _love_ a good challenge, Tetsuya. I'm sure your friends love challenges as well."

Kuroko pulled out a pen from his pocket. "I'd like to ask you some questions, Akashi Seijuro."

"Oh?" Akashi leaned forward, placing his cuffed hands on the table. "Go on ahead, _psychologist._ I'd love to have you pick my brain."

Kuroko remained composed as he flipped through some papers on the clipboard. He glanced at the white sheet with black prints and looked back at the red head who smiled welcomingly.

"You work for the secret illegal organization called-"

"Rakuzan," the red head finished.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Thank you for your cooperation."

Akashi flashed him a grin. "My pleasure, Tetsuya."

"In this organization named Rakuzan, there are a total of how many members?" Kuroko pulled out a taser from his other pocket, silently threatening to resort to pain if he had to.

Red-yellow eyes gleamed happily. Akashi's grin grew even more. He liked the idea of Kuroko as his tormentor. Beautiful. Just simply beautiful.

Akashi answered, "Fifteen."

Kuroko nodded. "Exactly what we know. Five of those fifteen members are Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota, and Mibuchi Reo. Care to tell me the other names?"

Akashi shrugged. "I don't remember all their names. After all, there's no need to memorize the names of underlings."

"Who is the leader of this organization?" Kuroko demanded.

A knowing smile appeared on the red head's lips. "Me."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is Akashi doing?" Aomine demanded, kicking a janitor bucket. "Why would he willingly let himself get caught? This is the most stupidest shit he's ever done!"<p>

"Aka-chin wanted to talk with someone," Murasakibara stated, sitting on the concrete steps with a lazy stare. He held the pocky stick in his fingers like it was a cigarette and leaned back.

Kise laughed, pointing at the purple head. "Baka! You're not smoking so stop doing that! It makes you look stupid."

Midorima sighed. "Be quiet everyone. We have orders to follow from Akashi."

"Yeah. Why do we have to save his ass when he did this to himself?!" Aomine remarked, eyeing the police station down below. They were standing on the roof of a nearby building, waiting to move.

Reo laughed on the line. "Alright, kids. Calm down. Are the lines working better now?"

"Yup! We can hear you crystal clear now," Kise said, pressing two fingers to his ear device.

* * *

><p>Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he assessed the so-called leader of Rakuzan. The red head did give off the presence of a dominating leader. And from what he heard, the mysterious leader was a brute tactician. The strategies he came up with never failed and yet, here he was stuck under police supervision.<p>

Kuroko crossed his arms, feeling the need to investigate even more. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He could feel it in his bones. "How did you get caught?"

"Did you not read the reports?"

"Didn't have the time to," the blue head lied.

Akashi gave him a questioning look. "I was in the process of driving to a certain destination when the police caught on to my trail. The rest was a car chase and lots of shooting."

"And here you are," Kuroko said skeptically. "I don't believe the story."

Akashi grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Exactly why I want you."

"Excuse you?" Kuroko said, emphasizing the you.

Akashi shook his head and said, "Pick my brain, Tetsuya."

"You said you wanted me. Why?"

Akashi beckoned the psychologist toward him with one finger. Kuroko moved an inch forward and stared. "What?"

Akashi thought he would've leaned in more but this was good enough. He smirked. "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Kuroko leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, unfazed. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

The red head chuckled. "You're such a challenge, Tetsuya. Let me insert my plug into your socket and we can generate some electricity."

Kuroko looked around. "I'm sorry but there are no outlets in this room. The architects did not include it in the blueprint. These lights only work because of wires in the ceiling."

Akashi tilted his head. Okay. Next pick up line.

"If we were both squirrels, would you let me bust a nut in your hole, Tetsuya?"

"Just to let you know, Akashi, I hate squirrels. I'd rather be my pet dog."

"Huh. Didn't know you had a dog," the red head muttered. Epic fail. Next.

"They say sex is a killer. Do you want to die happy?"

Kuroko raised a blue brow. "Do you rape your victims and then kill them? Is that what you're saying?"

Akashi pressed his lips into a thin line. "I don't do rape. That's not my style."

"Hm. I suppose I assumed wrongly then."

Akashi tapped his finger on the table, thinking. "I just checked my schedule and I can have you pregnant by Christmas."

Kuroko raised _both_ eyebrows now. "Akashi, did you ram your car into a pole during the chase and hit your head? You have no schedule. Also, I'm clearly a man and tomorrow is Christmas, you'd still be stuck here."

Akashi chuckled. _At least he kind of got this one. _"And where would you be? In my bed with me?"

Kuroko sighed. "I understand it gets cold here at night. I'll tell someone to give you a thicker blanket."

The red head smiled. "You're like my own personal brand of heroin, Tetsuya. Would you like a hotdog to go with those buns?"

"Akashi, did they not feed you today? If they didn't, do tell me so I can get you something. Maybe that's why you've been getting so off track."

"I think I'm perfectly on track, Tetsuya. I just need to get on you. Do you want to know something about my health?"

Kuroko hoped it was something that could help the mission. "Go ahead."

"I have a rare disease that will kill me unless I have sex within the next 30 minutes. Don't let me die."

Kuroko nodded, processing the information. He clicked his ballpoint pen and scribbled that down. "Things are beginning to progress much better now, Akashi. Thank you for the information. I'll make sure to tell the chief of our health department about this. Perhaps she could have you meet with a proper doctor."

"This may seem corny, but you make me really horny, Tetsuya."

An expressionless face looked back at the red head. "I'm glad you're beginning to admit to your disease. Some of my past patients experienced great trouble as they tried to confess such personal things."

Akashi tapped a finger on the table impatiently. How dense was this man? "Tetsuya. I don't have such a disease."

"There's no need to feel ashamed now, Akashi. I know it's hard to overcome such difficulties, but even you, a highly wanted criminal, can do it."

"I'm serious, Tetsuya."

Kuroko held up a hand. "You are now experiencing a feeling well known as 'Denial'. Have you ever heard of that, Akashi?"

"Of course, I have."

"Good. Now, suck it up."

Akashi quirked a brow. "Is this how you treat all your patients?"

Kuroko chuckled. "I'm not a real psychologist, Akashi."

"What?"

Kuroko smirked and pulled out a gun. "I'm a double agent."

He stood up and shot the chain cuffs. Akashi held his free hands up in the air, staring at the broken cuffs now. _What the hell? He doesn't work for the police? _

"Who do you work for, Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled, tucking the gun into his pocket. "Your rival enemy."

"Hanamiya?" the red head spat out. "But he's-"

Kuroko nodded. "Yeah. I know. He's dead and I was the one who killed him."

Akashi stared at the blue head in shock. "What are you?"

The mysterious blue head shrugged, his face blank. "I'm a shadow."

"You're not a double agent. You never were."

"True. I only pretended to be a double agent in able to get close to Hanamiya and kill him. The police force was the perfect source to get intel."

"Tetsuya, join-."

"I don't work in groups, Akashi."

Kuroko headed for the door. There was a loud explosion and the building shook. The wall in the room crumbled, revealing the outside world. Cold snow blew into the room as Akashi stood up. "Tetsuya, wait!"

Kuroko turned back around to flash the red-haired leader of Rakuzan a mischievous smile. "Just remember: to you, I am a virgin."

Akashi gaped. "What? So you're not a virgin?"

Kuroko laughed. "Just kidding, Akashi."

He stalked over the the red head and shut the hanging mouth with a soft hand. He whispered in the red head's ear, sending wonderful shivers down his spine with the sound of his voice alone. "I never knew the leader of Rakuzan could make such a face. I like it."

Kuroko pressed his lips against the red head's and when he pulled away, he winked. "If you're feeling down, I can feel you up. _Not._"

Kuroko hopped over Akashi's chair and disappeared into the night, leaving a dumbstruck Akashi to be found by the other miracles.

Meanwhile, Kagami was knocked out in the hallway.

* * *

><p>*Omake:<p>

Akashi sat in the car, glaring out the window. The other miracles would glance in his direction every once in a while, wondering what was wrong.

"Well," Kise said, trying to break the icy silence. "It's Christmas Eve! Let's parrrr-taaaayyy!"

No one said a thing. He slumped in his seat and muttered dejectedly, "Fine. No partying."

"Aka-chin, what's wrong?"

Midorima, the driver, looked at the red head through the mirror. He shook his head, seeing the smirk on their leader's face. "Akashi's completely fine."

Aomine finally noticed the creepy smirk. "Four eyes is actually right."

Akashi looked at the snowy sky through the tinted windows. "We have someone to catch Christmas day."

"Huh? But that's tomorrow! I wanna sleep in!"

"I don't care. I won't stop until I get that person."

* * *

><p>AN: Whoop whoop! *fist pump in the air* How'd you like that, readers? ;)

Oh and I got the pick up lines from 'pickuplinesgalore' and add the '.com' part if you wanna check it out. I would've put the entire website link but it disappears when I try to save it on this one-shot chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: In which Akashi Seijuro has a terrible secret no one knows about. He has a thing for a certain anime character and just what does he do this fine Christmas Eve? Well, he prays to someone, which is pretty much anyone capable of granting his Christmas wish.<p>

Rating: K for happy tears and friendship and fluff and...yeah.

One-shot.

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuro doesn't believe in Santa; after all, he stopped believing in those kiddy stuff a very long time ago, but here he was kneeling in his dark closet with his hands pressed together on this peaceful Christmas Eve night. He was praying to anyone capable of granting his Christmas wish, Santa included. Even if he might be fictional.<p>

His parents were out of town, visiting whoever it was. Not like Akashi cared. He was too busy chanting a...prayer, if you could call it one.

"Okay. I've been a good person this month. I'm perfect. I have the best grades ever. I've never made a single mistake and I have yet to kill a person, so someone or something better grant my Christmas wish. I want it by tomorrow. Oh and be punctual."

The red head opened his red-yellow eyes, satisfied with his 'prayer'. He turned his flashlight on and stared at the poster in his closet. On the poster was a blue-haired boy with porcelain skin and anime-styled eyes. The red head smiled, completely engrossed in his mental dialogue with the fictional character.

That's right. Kuroko Tetsuya was an anime character and Akashi Seijuro was a human being. A human really obsessed with anime, specifically the anime Kuroko starred in.

He traced the outline of Kuroko's paper face with a finger. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

* * *

><p>The very next Christmas morning, the red head rolled over and hugged his pillow. Yes. He had a body pillow with Kuroko Tetsuya's exact body and face pasted on it. And yes. He absolutely adored it with all his heart, mind and soul. He would rip anyone to pieces should it even get a speck of dust on it. That's how bad it was.<p>

So when he rolled on top of the pillow and the pillow made a noise, the red head instantly flashed his discolored eyes open. He was greeted with a lovely sight beneath him. It was a sight so remarkable and so heavenly that he was rendered speechless. He did something no one would ever expect _the_ Akashi Seijuro to do.

He squealed like the crazy fanboy he truly was. He hugged the shorter male beneath him and smiled like a delusional fool.

"Ano," said the blue-haired boy. "Where am I?"

Akashi sat up, composing himself again. "Tetsuya, you're at my house in my bedroom on my bed with me."

The boy sat up. He cocked his head, trying to remember what he was doing before he ended up in this weird place. He was walking back home from school late at night when something bright flashed and then, he was casted into darkness. "Did you kidnap me?"

Akashi shook his head. "I simply prayed for you to come to me."

Pray? Not exactly the right word, but it somehow magically worked. (A/N: *coughcough* Akashi, honey, you were praying to me all along ;)

Kuroko frowned. "I don't know you though."

"That's okay. We can get to know each other."

Kuroko glanced around the room, seeing posters and pictures of himself. There even was a cardboard version of himself. Action figures looking exactly like the blue head lined the shelves. Kuroko gulped. "Are you sure you're not an obsessed stalker?"

Akashi chuckled. "I can assure you one hundred percent that I am not."

Kuroko looked at the red head, wary. "Are you sane?"

Akashi nodded. "Come on. I'll make you some breakfast. See how sane I am, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko watched the unfamiliar teen skip out the room and for some reason, he felt like that guy normally didn't skip. At all.

The blue-haired anime character, still dressed in his school uniform, followed suit. He walked through the hallways and glanced around, seeing how silent it was. When he entered the kitchen, Akashi was smiling to himself.

"Ano, you never did introduce yourself."

"I'm Akashi Seijuro. Glad to finally meet you in person."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko murmured. "I've never heard of you before."

"Of course, you haven't. You're from a different realm."

"Huh?"

Akashi set the plate of food on the table. "You come from an animated world."

Kuroko tilted his head. "Are you saying that I'm not real, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sat down. "Well, kind of, but the fact that you're here in my world means that you're real now. That's for sure."

He pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for the blue head to sit. Kuroko sat and the red head held up a spoon of scrambled eggs. "I'll feed you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked. "Ah, but I'm your guest. I can't let you do such a thing. It's rude."

Akashi shook his head. "It's fine. I've always wanted to feed you."

"Akashi-kun says the weirdest things sometimes." Kuroko opened his mouth for the spoon.

Akashi's face softened at the chewing boy. He sat and stared at the adorable teen. _He's all mine. Forever. _

"Tetsuya, do you know what today is?"

"I think Thursday?"

"Well, that's true but today's Christmas," Akashi said. "Let's spend the day together."

Kuroko smiled. He didn't have much friends back in his world. "Sure. What does Akashi-kun want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do, Tetsuya?"

"I like arcade games."

"Then, the arcade it is."

* * *

><p>As Kuroko played the crane game, Akashi simply stood and observed. He always knew the blue head was excellent at this game. After all, it was officially stated in the fan book and featured in the anime special episode.<p>

Akashi smiled. "Tetsuya, stay here. I'll go get the prize."

"Okay."

Kuroko was standing in front of the crane game machine when a group of students walked by. A girl stopped and noticed the seemingly familiar blue head. She grabbed her friend's arm and pointed at the boy. "Oi, doesn't he look like Kuroko Tetsuya from..."

The other girl gasped. "He _does_ look like him!"

"Maybe he's cosplaying!"

"He looks like the real deal," another girl cried out.

Soon, Kuroko found himself being surrounded by the girls. They grabbed his hands and arms, shouting his name in a hectic frenzy.

"Are you really Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah! You do look like him."

Kuroko tilted his head. "My name _is_ Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kyaaa~!"

"It really is him!"

"I call first dibs!"

"No way! I saw him first!"

"Hey! We can all share him."

Kuroko leaned away from the fangirls. He was pressed against the machine, clearly uncomfortable. They were arguing and just when he tried to escape, they caught him. They dragged him with them. Kuroko frowned. _What happened to my low presence?_

Kuroko pulled away from them and stepped back. "I apologize, but I can't go with you. "

"Aww. Please! Let's go to the picture booth! I want to have proof you exist!"

"Baka! Take a pic with your phone!"

"But I want to eat lunch with him! Let's eat vanilla cakes! You like vanilla! I know you do!"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, I do. But I am waiting for a friend."

"But you don't have friends."

Kuroko's blue eyes saddened a bit. Why did they have to remind him about that? Wait, how did they even know about it?

"We can be your friends, Kuroko-kun!" they suggested, eager.

The blue head narrowed his eyes, wary now. "How did you know I don't have friends?"

They giggled and pointed at the large billboard on the side of a building. "You're an anime character, Kuroko-kun! Everyone knows your story!"

Kuroko frowned at the large picture of himself. _That is me. I can't deny that. _

"Everyone in Japan watches your anime. You're famous!"

"She's right, Kuroko-kun! You even have fan clubs oversea!"

Kuroko blinked. _Everyone knew I was lonely, but they did nothing to help me? What is wrong with this world?_

One of the girls stepped up and grabbed his hand, tugging him over to them. "Come on. Let's hang out. It's not like you have anywhere to go."

Another girl giggled. "Kyaa! I can't tell if he's the real Kuroko or if he's just a really good actor!"

Kuroko yanked his wrist away from the girl. "I _do_ have somewhere to go."

"Oh really?"

The girl placed a hand on her hip. She took a step back when an unfamiliar person draped his arm around the sad Kuroko's shoulder. A large teddy bear dangled from one of Akashi's hand. Akashi gave the group of girls a deadly look.

"Tetsuya's with me, so I suggest you back off."

"Tch. Whatever. He's probably not even the real one anyways. Kuroko Tetsuya's a loner; everyone knows that," the girl muttered, stomping off in the opposite direction with her friends.

Kuroko shrugged the red head's arm off his shoulders and soundlessly walked away. Akashi followed him with an arm keeping the teddy bear pressed to his side.

"Tetsuya, don't listen to them."

Kuroko walked faster.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said again. He ran over and grabbed the teen's hand. "Look at me."

"They're right, Akashi-kun. I don't have any friends. I am a loner."

Akashi looked around and spotted a bench. He gently grabbed the blue head's hand and led them to the bench next to the water fountain.

"Take a seat, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sat down, sulking. Akashi lifted the depressed face with a finger, pushing his chin up. "Look at me, Tetsuya."

Watery blue eyes stared at him. Akashi wanted to hug the boy right then and there, but he had things to say.

"Tetsuya, you're not a loner."

"I am a loner! Everyone knows that. Even you."

"Yes, I do know that; but, you have me now, Tetsuya. I'm never going to leave you."

Akashi handed him the teddy bear. "Cheer up. You're making me sad."

"Why do you say that, Akashi-kun?"

"What?" Akashi sat next to him.

"Why would you feel sad."

Akashi ruffled his blue hair. "Because I like you, Tetsuya. I've liked you for a very long time."

Kuroko hid his blushing face behind the teddy bear, wrapping his arms around the bear's fluffy tummy. He said with muffled noises, "Is that why you have posters of me in your room, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled. He brought a finger to his lips. "Shhh. That's a secret. No one dares to enter my room because it's a forbidden place."

Kuroko smiled. "But I can go in there, right?"

Akashi nodded. "Just you and I, Tetsuya."

The blue head laughed. "I like you too, Akashi-kun!"

* * *

><p>AN: Awww. Wasn't that cute?! *wipes away mah tears* Hope you enjoyed. What inspired me to write this one-shot? Eh, well, I was reading a manga on Mangahere when I saw this one facebook post that deeply resonated with me! This anime guy was praying to God to let him have the ability to travel into anime worlds. Whoo! I want that skill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: You know how there's the Ghost of Christmas Past? Well, I'm the Ghost of Swap Your Souls on Christmas Day. In which Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro find themselves in each other's bodies. Oh dear.<p>

Rating: T for, uh, a sexually constipated Kuroko

one-shot.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya sighed. Today was Christmas and all Akashi did was spend time with him. Not that there was anything wrong with spending time together. After all, they were dating. The blue head really did enjoy his lover's presence. He just wanted to spend more time doing some...<em> physical <em>stuff.

Kuroko got off the couch and soundlessly walked to the kitchen entrance. He peeked his head into the room and spotted his red-haired lover making some hot chocolate. He walked into the kitchen and stood next to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, do you need help?"

Kuroko decided to place his hands over Akashi's, observing his reaction.

Akashi glanced at the blue head, seeing the innocent look, and said, "That's okay. I'm almost done, Tetsuya."

Kuroko wet his lips, slowly tracing his tongue across his bottom lip. Akashi could see that tongue from the corner of his dual-colored eyes. He held his breath and casually turned away, heading to the bag of marshmallows.

A tiny frown marred the blue head's face. _Did Akashi-kun not notice? _

Akashi proceeded to place the tiny marshmallows into the two mugs of hot chocolate when he felt Kuroko pressed against his back. "Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

Kuroko was standing on the tip of his toes, opening the cabinet right above Akashi. He closed the cabinet and said, "I was trying to get something from there, but I got the wrong cabinet, Akashi-kun."

The blue head took a step back, putting a tiny gap between them. Akashi sighed inaudibly. _That was close. _He turned around to look at Kuroko. "What were you looking for, Tetsuya?"

"Hmm?" Kuroko said, turning to look at him. The blue head was sucking on a minty candy cane. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it all over the curved red-white cane. "I was looking for a tray to put the mugs on."

Akashi simply pointed across the room. Curse that candy cane. "It's in that drawer."

Kuroko smiled, tilting his head an angle. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

He turned his back to the red head. _There. That should do it._

Akashi shut his eyes. He needed to get Kuroko out of the room. Now.

When the blue head came back with the tray, their fingers brushed. Akashi snuck a glance in the blue head's direction and found his face blank, as usual. He pressed the tray into the phantom's hand. "Tetsuya, you can go out and pick the movie. I need to check some stuff first."

"Okay. Don't take too long, Akashi-kun. "

Kuroko exited the kitchen with a tiny scowl. _Did I just have the opposite effect on him? _

The phantom teen placed the tray on the table and stood in front of the movie shelf. He pursed his lips, wondering how he should tell Akashi his desire. He hit his head against the wooden shelf, making a soft thud, and shut his eyes.

"Oh my," a voice said. "Someone looks terribly stressed."

Kuroko opened his blue orbs and turned his head to look at the woman floating next to him. She had long blue wavy locks and donned a white gown. Her skin was a ghostly white shade. She waved at the blue head, wiggling her fingers, as she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Long time no see, cutie pie."

"Swap. What are you doing here," Kuroko hissed, looking around the room. He had to get rid of his great, great, great, great ghost ancestor.

"Pfft," she said, waving a hand half-heartedly. "Don't worry, your little boyfriend won't see me unless I want him to."

Kuroko deadpanned. "Don't show yourself to him, Swap."

She grinned. "Aww, come on! I wanna see him too. Well, it's actually the other way."

Kuroko shook his head. "No."

She leaned closer to him. "You're practically oozing sex, my dear descendent. You know I'm the best matchmaker during Christmas. Oooh! I'll make a mistletoe randomly appear and then, you guys can kiss! Then, you'll show him how we Kurokos do it!"

"Swap. You're not helping me here."

She laughed and deadpanned. "Alright, that's it. I'm gonna lend you a hand."

She glided in the kitchen's direction, humming happily. "Goodness gracious, it's been so long since I've done a thing like this! You know, I really have to thank you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko charged after her, leaping into the air. He pretty much flew through her and landed on the couch upside down. "Ow."

She chuckled. "Did you forget that I'm a ghost?"

Kuroko sighed and rolled off the couch. "I have everything under control."

"Please. Just pounce on him already, my boy."

Kuroko frowned. "That's rude to do."

She quirked a brow. "No, it's not. I say it's quite sexy." She wiggled her brows suggestively.

Kuroko sighed and faceplanted on the ground. "Swap. Please leave."

"Tetsuya, what are you talking about?" Akashi said, standing behind the couch. "Why are you on the floor?"

The blue head shot up onto his feet. "Akashi-kun."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"What movie-"

Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw Swap dancing like an Egyptian behind the red head. Akashi quirked a brow. "Tetsuya, is there something behind me?"

Just as Akashi was about to look behind, the blue head shouted, "No! I mean..."

Akashi gave him an odd look. "Tetsuya, are you okay? You're being weird."

Kuroko shook his head and forced a tiny smile. "I'm fine."

Swap laid on her side as she floated in mid-air. "Sure you are. Oops." She covered her mouth with a hand.

Akashi stiffened at the sound of a woman's voice. He looked at the blue head who glared at something. "Tetsuya, what's going on."

Kuroko gulped. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong, Akashi-kun."

The red head stalked over to his lover and cupped his face. "Tetsuya. Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes."

Kuroko tried to make a blank face and Swap laughed. "Tetsuya, my boy, he's caught you red handed."

Akashi whipped his head around in all directions, searching for the voice. "Tetsuya. Explain. Now."

The ghost snapped her fingers and dropped onto the couch. She fixed her white gown and said, "Yoo-hoo~. I'm over here."

Akashi turned to look at the sudden newcomer. He stood protectively in front of Kuroko. "Who are you."

She quirked her brow. "You say it like a command."

She giggled, pointing at the red head now. "That's kind of hot."

Kuroko stepped in front of Akashi. "Swap. He's mine."

Akashi found himself even more confused now. Who was she? Why was Kuroko acting so possessive? And what in the world was going on?

The ghost smiled as she stood up and took a graceful bow. "Pleased to meet you Akashi Seijuro. I am one of the Kuroko ancestors. In other words, I am a ghost."

"Tetsuya. Is she a fraud?"

Kuroko shook his head. He never thought Akashi would find out about his secret. "Meet Swap. She really is my ancestor. She's just kind of...unusual."

"Please. I prefer to call it magical or special, but I'd like to properly introduce myself to your lover, Tetsuya."

"Why are you a ghost?" the red head asked.

Swap smiled. "Ah. That, my future in-law, is a long story."

"In-law?" Kuroko and Akashi repeated. They looked at each other with warm cheeks.

She grinned. "Well, since you two are courting, you do plan on getting married, right?"

Kuroko pointed at the ghost. "Akashi-kun, please excuse her. She comes from a very old fashioned time period."

"No need to tell me, Tetsuya. I could already tell. Why are you a ghost though?"

She sat back down on the couch. "Well, long story short: I got tricked by some random sorcerer ages ago and now, I'm the Ghost of Swap Your Souls on Christmas Day. Take it easy on your tongue and just call me Swap." She waved her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

Kuroko nodded. "That sorcerer was her husband."

She snorted. "Yeah and he tricked me into taking his position. He was the original Ghost of Swap Your Souls on Christmas Day. He pretty much guaranteed himself a peaceful after life. Of course it hasn't been that bad doing this job. I can go where ever I want, just as long as I do my job on Christmas Day. You know the Ghost of Christmas Past from that one book?"

She leaned closer to the two teens, expecting them to reply. Kuroko nodded.

"Of course, you would know, Tetsuya. You're a bookworm." She laughed. "Anyways, he's actually real."

"Hm," Akashi said. He looked at Kuroko. "Is that why you have such a low presence, Tetsuya?"

Swap chuckled. "Yup. After my little incident, it kind of affected the Kuroko line. Of course, they won't turn into ghosts like me after they die. Their presences are just more ghost-like when they're living. That's all."

"What she said," Kuroko replied.

"And why are you here when you have a job to do?" Akashi asked.

She grinned. "I noticed my dear Tetsuya's distress and being the caring ancestor I am, I decided to help him."

"No, Swap. Don't-"

She snapped her fingers. "Oh dear. My fingers slipped."

She disappeared and her laughter echoed in the living room. "You'll be thanking me soon enough, darling!"

* * *

><p>Kuroko groaned and sat up on the couch. His head felt woozy. Everything was spinning. He shut his eyes and reopened them, rubbing it gently. He blinked when he saw his unconscious body on the carpet. <em>Oh my god. Swap, what did you do! <em>

He ran over to his body and shook it. He stopped shaking and thought to himself how weird it felt to look at himself like this. He shook his head and said, "Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun?"

Hearing Akashi's voice as he called out Akashi's name confused him. _I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm in Akashi-kun's body. He's in my body. I'm here. He's there. I'm here. He's there. _

Akashi let out a tiny noise and rubbed his, well Kuroko's, temples. He opened his eyes, revealing blue orbs, and scrambled away from the person who looked just like him. "What do you want, you impostor."

Akashi's hands went to his pockets, searching for his scissor. His brows furrowed when he couldn't find it. _Wait. I wasn't wearing these jeans. _He glanced at his attire and looked at Kuroko, well himself. Then, he remembered the ghost lady named Swap.

"...Tetsuya, are you in my body?"

"Yeah. I'm in Akashi-kun's body."

Akashi blinked. "She really wasn't kidding."

Kuroko nodded. He stared at the hands he always held. It felt so weird being in his lover's body. He looked at Akashi who was currently touching his new body.

"Akashi-kun, stop doing that. You're practically violating my face."

Akashi smirked and Kuroko cocked his head. _He still manages to do his signature smirk even though it's my face._

"I could say the same to you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko found himself biting on a finger. He blushed and Akashi frowned. "Don't make my face blush like that, Tetsuya."

Kuroko shrugged. "I can't help it, Akashi-kun."

Akashi sighed. "We need to swap back into our original bodies."

"I second that."

"Where's your ancestor?"

"I have no idea, but she won't come back 'till the problem's solved."

"And what is the problem, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing too much. Just..."

Kuroko stiffened as he realized something. If he didn't tell Akashi his 'problem', then they wouldn't be able to change bodies. But, the phantom didn't want to tell his lover he wanted to...you know. It was just so embarrassing.

Kuroko narrowed those red-yellow eyes. "Remind me to exorcise, Swap, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled, sounding exactly like Kuroko. "Now, you're starting to get scary, Tetsuya."

Kuroko scowled. "Swap, get out here."

Nothing. Kuroko sighed. _I'll just wait. _

"Well, we can just solve the problem together, Tetsuya," Akashi said, completely unaware of Kuroko's problem.

"Erm...you can't help me solve it," the phantom blurted out.

Akashi quirked a blue brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're lying, Tetsuya."

Kuroko scrambled away when he saw the predatory look on his face as Akashi seductively crawled to him. "Akashi-kun, stop making that face!"

"Am I scaring you with your own face, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko cringed when Akashi lowered his face to him. "Don't kiss me with my own face, Sei-kun."

Akashi chuckled. "Nice try, Tetsuya. Using my nickname won't change anything. Besides, I think your face is pretty cute."

Akashi placed a hand on his new face.

"I don't want to make out with myself," the phantom murmured and shut his eyes when he felt lips on his forehead. He said, "You know, Akashi-kun, you just kissed yourself."

Akashi smirked. "I know I'm hot. So, I consider it self-appreciation."

"You don't have to sound so conceited, Akashi-kun."

"Just stating the truth, Tetsuya. Now, tell me what the problem is so we can get out of this mess."

"Nothing," Kuroko said, turning his head.

Akashi cupped his face, forcing Kuroko to look at him. _Just imagine this as Tetsuya._ _I am not talking to myself. _He thought about those ocean blue eyes and stated, "Tetsuya, what is the problem."

"I- nothing."

Akashi shut his eyes as he kissed himself. _I am not making out with myself. I am not making out with myself. _Kuroko could feel lips on lips. He no longer thought about who was in whose body. It was just physical contact now. All he knew was that he was kissing Akashi Seijuro and that's all that really mattered.

"I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled. "Sorry, but it sounds like I just complimented myself."

Kuroko smiled against his face. "Yeah and it sounds like I just said something to myself."

"To the unsuspecting eye, Tetsuya, we look insane."

Kuroko nodded, keeping his eyes shut. He could see Akashi in his mind. He could see that smirking face he wanted to kiss so badly. Kuroko exhaled and blindly reached for Akashi. He pulled the boy closer to him and pressed their foreheads together.

"Akashi-kun, keep your eyes shut. Don't ruin the moment."

"I intend on doing that, Tetsuya. It would be a major turn off if I saw my handsome face while kissing you."

Kuroko laughed. "Me too, Akashi-kun."

He pressed their lips together and yanked Akashi onto him. He felt arms around him, tightening its hold. Lips trailed down his neck and lightly sucked on his collar bone. He let out a small moan. He felt hands sliding down his body and stiffened from the move.

"A-Akashi-kun," the phantom said, keeping his eyes shut. He felt his back pressed against the feet of the couch. His hands gripped the carpet underneath him, restraining himself.

"Hmm?" Akashi murmured, keeping his eyes shut as well. He was currently straddling the phantom.

"Come here for a second," Kuroko said, mustering up his courage. His hands snaked its way to Akashi's face, slowly bringing the face down. The phantom whispered, "I...I want to..."

Kuroko then remembered Swap's words: _Pounce on him. _

The phantom let go of Akashi and rolled them over. Akashi was flat on his back as Kuroko hovered above. "Don't open your eyes, Akashi-kun."

"If that's what you want, Tetsuya."

Kuroko took a quick peek, finding those pink lips, and shut his eyes again. He pressed his lips against Akashi's or so that's what he made himself believe. He felt Akashi wrap his arms around him firmly. Their kiss deepened as their tongue brushed against each other.

Kuroko arched his neck, baring it for Akashi. Lips kissed the revealed neck. He bit his lip, softly saying, "Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I tried to seduce you in the kitchen."

Akashi chuckled. "Really? I didn't notice."

"Liar. I saw you stiffen even if it was for a second."

"So I've been caught," Akashi muttered. He continued the kiss until he elicited another moan from the phantom.

"I don't think that's good enough to be called seducing though, Tetsuya."

"I want to ha-"

Kuroko stopped speaking as a wave of nausea washed over him. He opened his eyes when Akashi rolled off him, feeling the same sensation as well.

"What's going on, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed in relief as he looked at the ceiling. "Swap. You better hurry up."

Her voice filled the room. "No worries. I got this all under control. I knew you could do it, Tetsuya! That's my Kuroko descendant! Now release your inner beast."

Akashi cracked open those blue eyes. "What is she talking about, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shut his eyes. "Don't mind her, Akashi-kun."

"Hmph! After all the help I gave you, Tetsuya."

"I hope you weren't watching us, Swap."

"I do have manners, Tetsuya." There was a snapping sound and she said, "Well. I see you whenever, kid. Oh and Merry Christmas, love birds."

Kuroko could no longer hear her voice as he drifted to sleep. _Finally. I can have peace again. No more self-make outs. _

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, wake up," a distant voice said.<p>

Kuroko curled into a ball and snuggled against the fluffy pillow. "Mmm.."

"Tetsuya."

"...Three more minutes..."

Something poked his cheek. Blue eyes groggily opened. "What?"

Akashi was now hovering over the blue head, wearing a serious expression. Kuroko rubbed his eyes and the red head couldn't help but press a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad you're back in your body, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stiffened at the deathly serious tone in his lover's voice. He sat up, realizing that he was in Akashi's bed now. Akashi must've took him there when he woke up first. "What's wrong, Akashi-kun?"

The red head sat back down on the bed and gave the phantom a warning look. "You better prepare yourself for a night of pain, Tetsuya."

Kuroko cocked his head. "Wha-"

Then, he noticed Akashi's problem. The problem with his pants. His tight pants. Kuroko's face quickly heated up with embarrassment.

"I wanted to have sex," the phantom muttered, averting his eyes.

Akashi quirked a brow. "And you left me with a nice present, Tetsuya."

"Are you being sarcastic or-"

Akashi already gripped the phantom's face and crashed their lips together. "You are so dead, Tetsuya."

"You love me, Akashi-kun, so I'll live to see tomorrow."

Akashi smirked as he took his shirt off. "You better show me that beast Swap was talking about."

Kuroko replied, "My fire's died down, Akashi-kun."

Akashi snipped Kuroko's shirt with his scissor, cutting it right in the center. He smirked. "Well, I'll just have to light it back up for you."

Kuroko deadpanned. "That was my favorite shirt."

"_I'm_ your favorite, Tetsuya."

"Yeah. You are." Kuroko tossed the blanket over their shirtless bodies. "I hope you like your gift, Akashi-kun."

A dark chuckle was all he got in return.

* * *

><p>AN: Kuroko's a guy. He has to have some hormone raging days and thus, I created a day filled with Kuroko sex drive. Well, I hope this wasn't too awkward or anything for you all. Thanks for the reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Aomine's desperate to win this match. What does he do? Use Kuroko no Jutsu. Duh!<p>

Rating: T for some suggestive moves and maybe the death of Aomine Daiki. Wait, wouldn't that be M then? Nah. There's nothing too gory in this one-shot.

* * *

><p>"Alright team huddle up! Get your asses over here!" Aomine shouted, flapping his toned arms in the air. Kise looked at Kuroko and scratched his head. Kuroko merely shrugged. The two wordlessly walked over to their team member.<p>

"Aominecchi, why are you acting like a captain?"

Aomine's nostrils flared, blowing out fire. He glowered at the other team's captain, Akashi Seijuro. "Because that jackass over there burned all my magazines yesterday."

Kise felt the hairs on his arm stick up as shivers creeped all over his body. He smacked the tan miracle and whispered, "_Aho_mine! Akashicchi heard you!"

Aomine snorted. "No. He did no-"

The Touou ace turned his head to find red-yellow eyes staring directly at him with bloodlust. Aomine mechanically turned his head the other way, looking at Kuroko now. He stepped next to the blue head, trying to block himself. "Tetsu, grow some more so you can hide me, okay?"

Kuroko, serious as ever, said, "Aomine-kun, I think I have reached the peak of my growth. I'm afraid I won't be growing anytime soon. I apologize."

"Oh nevermind," the ace muttered, feeling hopeless. "Anyways, we need to win this match."

Kuroko glanced at their opponents. Team Akashi consisted of Murasakibara, Akashi, and Midorima. He smiled at the idea of them all playing together again. After Winter Cup, the miracles began to play basketball together during their spare time. Even though today was Christmas, it was still deemed as 'spare time'.

"The rainbow has been repaired, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun," said the phantom.

"Huh?" Aomine said. Kise looked at the sky. "What rainbow, Kurokocchi?"

"Nevermind," the blue head said.

Aomine clapped his hands. "Okay! Get your shit together, guys! We're gonna crush them so bad they'll be weeping at our feet!"

"I like it!" Kise shouted, already absorbed into the plan. "Who am I marking, Aominecchi?"

"Get Murasakibara. I'll get Midorima," Aomine said. He looked at the phantom with hope and desperation. He placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders and said, "Tetsu, you know I love you, right?"

"Ano. Aomine-kun, we're only friends."

A flying scissor came spiraling at Aomine who lunged backwards, dodging the weapon. "The hell!"

He glared at the red head who was currently talking to Midorima and Murasakibara. He muttered under his breath, "Akashi, you jackass."

"Akashi-kun must have heard you confess your love for me, Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Tetsu, don't get the wrong idea now. I don't love you like that. Geez. Have you ever heard of bromance?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I am not up to date with slang words, Aomine-kun."

Aomine sighed. "Anyways, I know you love me like a bro, so I need you to mark Akashi. Here's what you need to do..."

He looked around, ordered Kise to cover them with his body, and whispered something in Kuroko's ear. He cupped his hands around his mouth as he did so.

Kuroko tilted his head. "And why should I do that, Aomine-kun?"

The ace grinned. "I swear I will buy you a milkshake after we win."

"Make it ten, Aomine-kun."

"Hah?"

"I can't do that to Akashi-kun unless it's ten vanilla milkshakes."

"But why ten, Tetsu!"

Kuroko stared at the red head from the corner of his blue eyes, saying, "Because Akashi-kun is worth more than ten vanilla milkshakes."

"Pfft. Fine. Whatever. Just make sure you block him real good."

* * *

><p>Midorima narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder. Why was Kuroko marking Akashi? He didn't stand a chance facing the Emperor's Eye alone. If he was with Kagami, like he was during Winter Cup, he had a tiny chance of defeating the Emperor's Eye.<p>

"Oi, megane, keep your eyes on them," Aomine said, stealing the ball. He quickly dribbled by the green head who blinked, realizing what the ganguro just said. Midorima chased after the ace.

Kuroko locked his eyes onto Akashi's. He took sharp breaths of air as he tried to calm his racing heart. He lifted the hem of his white T-shirt, flashing his somewhat toned stomach, and wiped his sweaty face.

Akashi, you know with his Emperor's Eye and everything, caught a real good glimpse of his lover's yummy tummy. How could he _not_ notice the fair patch of skin?

Kuroko released his shirt and moved to the right, trying to make a fast break. Akashi blocked him and Kuroko moved his hand to the left. Akashi mirrored his exact movement.

"You'll have to do better than that, Tetsuya."

Kuroko moistened his lips, giving the red head a glimpse of his tongue. He held one hand behind his back when he heard Kise running in his direction, dribbling the ball. Murasakibara chased after the blonde, muttering something about crushing the model.

Kise tossed the ball to Kuroko who spun around to ignite pass the ball to the end of the court where Aomine waited. The ace jumped up and dunked the ball into the hoop. Kuroko landed on the ground, flat on his back, with Akashi on top of him.

Momoi blew her whistle, calling a foul on Akashi for charging.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, sounding worried. He picked up the ball and hid his evil smirk when Kuroko followed his signal and 'accidentally' brushed his lovely lips against Akashi's cheek.

The red head pushed himself off Kuroko, feeling the spark when those lips touched his face. He stared at Kuroko who stood up, brushing his pants. "Tetsuya, are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded. "I'm fine, Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked the other way, trying to get rid of the fluttery feeling. He had a game to win and he wouldn't let Kuroko make him lose!

Team Aomine got a free throw which resulted in an easy score. Aomine walked past Kuroko as the game resumed. "Step up your game, Tetsu."

"Vanilla milkshake," was all the miracle got in response.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>Kuroko kept his eyes locked on the red head who dribbled the ball, smoothly making his way to the goal. The phantom switched his mark, leaving Murasakibara dumbfounded. He intercepted the red head's path and transitioned into a defense stance.<p>

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the sudden appearance. He took a step back, preparing to break through his mark, and Kuroko immediately closed the gap. His hand brushed the ball, almost pushing it out the red head's hand, as he said in a throaty voice, "Sei-kun."

Akashi stiffened. He only heard that voice during their make out sessions!

Kuroko gave the red head an apologetic look and quickly stole the ball, passing it to Kise who made a shot.

"Tetsuya," Akashi's voice threatened.

Kuroko cocked his head. "Domo."

"Don't play innocent."

"Akashi-kun is my friend."

"I'm your _boyfriend_. I'll get you, Tetsuya." A smirk crossed the red head's face as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Momoi's mouth gaped and her whistle dropped from her lips. What in the world was going on? Akashi just made his third foul and so far, all of them were made against Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun? What did you do?"<p>

Akashi accidentally ran into Kuroko who had just passed the ball to Aomine, making them both tumble to the ground. He was now straddling the blue head who stared at him unamused.

"I didn't know Akashi-kun liked to play like this."

Akashi smirked. "Two can play at this game, Tetsuya."

Kuroko remained expressionless. "Vanilla milkshake."

"What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stood up, gently pushing the red head off him. "I will defeat you, Akashi-kun."

"I'd like to see you try, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Midorima caught the ball from Akashi, who was currently not marked by anyone. The green head warned, "I don't know what's going on, Akashi, but you better not make another foul. That's your last one."<p>

Akashi nodded. Normally, he never made fouls. This game was an exception though because Kuroko was doing things...weird things. Like sexual sounds to distract him or intimate touches to grab his attention. The red head immediately caught on to the plan, but he wasn't immune to the effects.

Kuroko was currently marking the giant purple head. He was blocking the giant who easily overpowered him and pushed him back.

"Kuro-chin's so light," Murasakibara said. "It makes me want to crush you."

Kuroko looked up at the purple head. "Ne, Murasakibara, I'll let you hug me."

"Eh? But Kuro-chin doesn't like my hugs though. They're too strong for you."

"It's Christmas so I'll be nice. Only once though, Murasak-"

Kuroko shut his eyes at the bone-crushing hug. Murasakibara smiled; his purple bangs covered his eyes. He spun the phantom around in mid-air. "Yay. Kuro-chin and I get to hug~"

Akashi's hand twitched. _How dare he..._ The red head was lost in his angry thoughts.

"Murasakibara, get your head in the game!" Midorima shouted, making a long shot. He didn't even bother to watch the ball make a hoop because he knew he was going to make it. He turned his back to hoop and began to walk away.

Aomine chuckled evilly when Kuroko managed to slip his shoe off, still being hoisted in the air by a gleeful Murasakibara, and flung it at the soaring basketball. Kise quickly ran and caught the shoe, tossing it in the nearby bush.

Aomine smirked when the ball bounced off the basketball backboard, completely off its original path. Midorima's green eyes widened in shock when he heard the loud smacking sound. It was supposed to make a swoosh sound! Not a BAM noise!

Momoi blew the whistle, calling the end of the game.

The green head whirled around to find the basketball in Aomine's hand. The ace mocked a pouty face. "Awww. Looks like megane-chan didn't make a hoop after all. Guess it's my win."

"That's not possible," Midorima muttered, slipping into his own world now. "It's not...Oha Asa, is this possible?"

Kuroko removed himself from Murasakibara and walked over to Aomine. They fist bumped.

"Okay. Give me my shoe back and let's go to Maji Burgers now, Aomine-kun."

"Fine," the tan miracle relented. Kise tried to find the lost shoe. Aomine gave Akashi a smug look and the red head narrowed his eyes. "Daiki."

Momoi stalked over and smacked the ace's head with a fist. "Dai-chan! You made Tetsu-kun cheat! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

The manager now stared at Kuroko, unable to glare at him because he was just too cute to be glared at. She stared at his shoeless foot, seeing black socks. She looked at him and frowned. "Tetsu-kun, why did you throw your shoe at Midorima's ball?"

Kise and Aomine flat out laughed at her words. They rolled around on the ground, laughing like maniacs. "Hit...his ball! Pfftbwaahahaha!"

Midorima quirked a brow, irked. "It's not funny, morons! You know what she meant! Why did you do that, Kuroko?"

Kuroko pointed at Aomine sitting upright on the ground. "Aomine-kun promised me ten vanilla milkshakes."

"In return for what?" Midorima asked, glaring at the ace now.

"Sabotage Akashi and make us win."

"And you agreed, Tetsuya?"

Akashi walked over, looking completely calm.

"Vanilla milkshakes are a must, Akashi-kun. I apologize if you are hurt by my actions."

Akashi lowered his head; his red bangs hid his eyes. When he looked at Kuroko again, he smiled too sweet to be true. Aomine gagged at the sight. _Disgusting smile. The devil's spawn!_

Akashi closed the distance and tossed the surprised phantom over his shoulder. "Tetsuya, you've been a naughty boy."

Without saying another word, the red head carried his lover away. Kuroko stared at Aomine with a slight scowl on his face. "Aomine-kun. I want my ten milkshakes by tonight."

Aomine chuckled nervously when Akashi said, "Daiki, if you want to live tonight, don't bring them."

"Errm...Merry Christmas, Tetsu?"

Kuroko's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I want my vanilla milkshakes, Aomine-kun."

Akashi smacked Kuroko's butt as they entered a car. "You know I am absolute, Daiki."

The car disappeared and Murasakibara said, "Mine-chin, Kuro-chin's going to kill you."

Kise nodded. "You're dead either way, Aominecchi."

Momoi sadly nodded her head. "Tetsu-kun gets scary when he doesn't get his vanilla milkshake."

Midorima scoffed scathingly, lifting his lucky item in the air. The axe sparkled in the sunlight. "Kuroko won't even get to see Aomine once I'm through with him."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was texting Aomine to bring him his reward when Akashi took the phone out of his hands and tossed it on the floor. The car jerked to a stop and Akashi opened the door, pulling the phantom out with him. He tossed his lover over his shoulder again.<p>

"Akashi-kun, I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"Of course, you're not, Tetsuya. You're a sack of feathers."

"Akashi-kun. I am getting my vanilla milkshake."

Akashi chuckled at the demanding tone in Kuroko's voice. "Oh you're getting your vanilla milkshake alright. I'm going to dunk you in a bath tub full of your favorite drink and then, I'm going to eat you up."

Kuroko smiled as he hung over his lover's shoulder. "That sounds nice, Akashi-kun. Care to join me?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it for anything, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>*Omake:<p>

There were gleeful laughs coming from the large bathroom in the Akashi house. Belles tiptoed down the hallway. Her favorite OTP were going at it in a bath of vanilla milkshake. She creaked the door open and took a peek; when she saw how fully clothed they were, she slammed the door open in shock and confusion.

She said, "What! I thought you guys were..." _nude._

Akashi sat up in the bath of foamy white liquid. "You thought we were making out in _this_?"

He lifted his sticky, sweet-scented hands in the air. "I'd rather not do that."

Belles nodded. "...Um, yeah. I guess that makes sense. I'll just-"

Kuroko popped out from the vanilla milkshake ocean and smiled at Akashi. He licked the vanilla off the red head's lips, cupping Akashi's face simultaneously. He lightly bit Akashi's finger and licked the white cream off.

Belles suddenly clutched her nose, muttering, "Excuse me. I have to go take care of my bleeding nose now."

Akashi sinisterly smiled at her. "I'd kill you if you saw Tetsuya nude."

"I'll just shut the door while I'm at it. Have a...nice time."

* * *

><p>AN: Always wanted to put myself in a story. Finally did it. Oh and thanks Sapphyre Lily! I always get Takao's name mixed up! Curse my brain...or actually maybe not since I need it to write my stories ;P

Thanks for all the reviews and reading XD  
>It was practically Christmas morning for me when I read them this morning ^-^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Play director Aida Riko needs to draw in a large crowd this Christmas evening. Meet Romeo Akashi Seijuro, but where's his Juliet?<p>

Rating: K to T?

A/N: Heads up, I incorporated some of the real Romeo/Juliet dialogue in Riko's(after all, she is a director in this one-shot) adapted version of the Shakespearean play: Romeo and Juliet. Hence, the odd/Old English?

Disclaimer: The play's dialogues rightfully belongs to the dead, but alive through his works, Shakespeare. Translations in my A/N parentheses come from No Fear Shakespeare Sparknotes as I am not 100% able to understand Shakespeare's language by my own power.

* * *

><p>Riko paced around the set and sighed, rubbing her temples. She shook her head and pointed at the main actors, saying, "No, no, no! Stop! This is all wrong!"<p>

Standing on the stage under the spotlight, Akashi cocked his head. "Pardon?"

"Akashi, you're supposed to sound mesmerized by Juliet and yet you have no emotions in your voice!" the director remarked, crossing her arms. She huffed in annoyance. "Do remember that you are Romeo! You need to effectively express the energy that comes from love at first sight!"

Akashi turned to look at his partner. She was a fairly young woman with long brown hair styled in a braided and graceful bun. Tendrils of her hair loosely clung around her neck. She averted her stare, looking somewhere else.

Riko shifted her stare onto the actress now, narrowing her hawk-like eyes. "Juliet makes eye contact with Romeo in the ballroom so you need to look at Akashi!"

Kiyoshi walked over and said comfortingly, "Now, now, Riko, she-"

"Shut your trap!" the stressed director snapped. "We only have five hours until the show begins! Now get yourselves together!"

The actress nodded and looked back at Akashi. She just couldn't do it. His red eyes were too smoldering for her to handle. He was just so...scary but handsome at the same time. She squared her shoulders, inwardly prepping herself up, and exhaled smoothly. _I can do it. I can do it._

Riko hopped onto her chair and called out, "Alright! Tybalt just exited the stage. Romeo and Juliet are finally talking. Act 1, scene 5. Action!"

Jolly music played in the background. Royals were dancing and in the center of the moving bodies stood a Juliet clad in a fancy violet gown. Romeo approached her and bowed, catching her eye now. She shyly smiled and curtsied.

Romeo reached for the maiden's hand, bowing humbly again. He held her hand as if it were fragile. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Juliet slowly removed her eyes from their interlocked hands and trailed her brown eyes to Romeo's red ones. She felt her breath stop and suddenly, her heart began to beat even faster. She opened her mouth, feeling it quickly dry up, and croaked out, "G-good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too mu-"

Akashi broke out of his Romeo mode when the actress fainted, falling backwards. He caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was still holding onto his hand.

"Was it improper for her to do an impromptu?" Izuki asked.

Riko stood up, ignoring the poor joke. "CUT!"

Izuki grabbed the black and white clapperboard, making a clear snap sound. Riko walked onto the stage and took a look at the unconscious actress. "That's it. 15 minute break. Someone bring her to her trailer."

* * *

><p>Akashi was sitting in the styling section of the set, located in a corner, as Momoi reapplied his make up. She pursed her lips with her pink eyes staring intently at her job, Akashi's face. She rubbed some cream on his face and sighed. "I hope she's okay, Akashi-kun."<p>

"Perhaps she felt too pressured from Riko and fainted."

"Maybe," said the cosmetic specialist. "Keep your eyes shut."

She brushed his eyelids with a soft makeup brush. "But I have a feeling it's not only that, Akashi-kun."

"Your woman intuition thing again," he muttered.

She nodded and peered at his red lashes. "Yeah and- oh, did you call Tetsu-kun?"

"Tetsuya? I told him to come watch the play tonight."

"Yay! I want to see him again. How's he doing?"

Akashi shrugged. "Last time I talked to him, he was touring in Tokyo."

Momoi smiled. "Tell him I bought his album. I love it soooo much!"

Akashi nodded, eyes still closed. "Will do."

"Will he make it to Kyoto in time for the play?"

"I think so. His schedule should be done around noon time," the red head replied.

Momoi grinned. "So, Akashi-kun, what are you going to do with Tetsu-kun tonight?"

"Relax and just spend time together."

"It's Christmas! Do something special!"

"I wi-"

Riko ran over to them, disrupting their conversation. She looked around frantically and demanded, "Where did she go!"

"Who?" the pinkette asked.

Akashi opened one eye. "You mean-"

"Yes! Hana is missing!"

Izuki popped out of nowhere with a sheepish Kiyoshi in tow. He said, "Uh, Hana-san quitted."

"And you let her?" the director cried out. "That's so unprofessional though! How could she do that!"

Izuki pointed at Kiyoshi. "He let her quit. I just found out."

Kiyoshi chuckled nervously. "She said she couldn't handle Akashi."

Riko looked at the red head who quirked a brow. He calmly said, "I did nothing wrong."

Riko sighed and bit her thumb nail. "I knew she wasn't good enough. We're still keeping Akashi as Romeo."

"Of course you are," the red head said, not bothered by the sudden situation.

"What are we going to do? We can't cancel the play" Momoi said, concerned. "We need to find a Juliet before the play starts!"

"Which is only four and a half hours from now," Izuki added.

Riko bit her lip. "But where will we get one? We can't contact an actor on such a short notice!"

"And it's Christmas," Kiyoshi reminded. "I don't think there's a lot of actors open today."

A scheming smirk crossed Akashi's lips. No one noticed it for they were too absorbed in their endless worries. The red head held up a hand and said, "Leave that to me. I know just the perfect person to play Juliet."

Riko nodded, hesitant. "Well, I suppose you _do_ have _some_ good judgement. You're also an actor so you might have good connections as well...Fine. I want a Juliet asap. Two hours maximum."

Akashi nodded. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Akashi was sitting in his car as he dialed a certain blue head's phone number. He stared out the windshield, seeing the snow laden trees and bushes. Even though it was barely noon time, it was pretty cold this Christmas day.<p>

"Domo, Akashi-kun," a soft voice greeted on the line.

"Tetsuya," the red head said, smiling to himself in the empty car. "Are you busy?"

"I just finished my last interview so I'm done for the day. Why?"

"Where are you? Can you make it to Kyoto in an hour?"

"Um, hold a second, Akashi-kun."

Akashi could hear the blue head speaking to someone. Kuroko said, "Ah. Kagami-kun said that we're actually forty minutes away from Kyo-"

The red head quirked a brow when he heard Kagami say, "Yo. Kuroko's manager here. Who's this?"

Akashi could hear Kuroko's muffled voice and said, "You must be Kagami Taiga. I'm Akashi Seijuro."

"Holy shit," the manager muttered in disbelief. Akashi chuckled as the manager, not intending for Akashi to overhear, said to Kuroko, "You really weren't lying, Kuroko. You actually know that famous actor?"

"Yes. Now start driving, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, snatching his cell phone from the tall red head. Akashi could hear the soft purring of the car's engine as it turned on.

Kuroko pressed his phone to his ear and apologized, "Sorry about that, Akashi-kun. What did you need again?"

Akashi explained, "The actress who played the role of Juliet suddenly quitted. I need you to fill in her role, Tetsuya."

There was no response. Akashi said, "Tetsuya?"

"Um. Akashi-kun, you do know that I'm a male?"

"Of course I know that. You can wear a wig. You'll look magnificent."

He heard the blue head mumble something incoherently and chuckled. "Look. I know you swore that you'd never wear a dress again, Tetsuya, but this is a dire situation."

"Akashi-kun. Don't humor me," the singer replied. There was a hint of irritation in his usually calm voice. "You know I made an oath never to dress as a girl ever again."

"Do it for me," Akashi said in a breathy voice. He could already imagine his blue-haired lover squirming at the sound of his sexy voice. He continued in the same voice, "Tetsuya. I know you'll do it because you love me."

"You love me too, Sei-kun. So you better make up for it. I won't let you off so easy this time."

Akashi leaned his head against the leather headrest, smiling. "Tonight. I'll make up for it tonight, Tetsuya."

"Hmm. Okay. I'll be there soon. Love you."

Kuroko hung up before the red head could reciprocate.

* * *

><p>Riko tilted her head at the sight before her. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she stared at the short powder-blue-haired man standing before her. Sure, he had fair skin like a pretty maiden. Sure, he had nice blue eyes like the sky. Sure, he had kissable pink lips. Sure, he looked like an innocent angel, but he was still a man!<p>

"Uh. Akashi. I leave the mess in your hands and this is what you give me?" the director said.

Akashi had an arm wrapped around Kuroko's small shoulders. "Don't be so quick to judge, Riko. This is-"

Kuroko extended his hand, cutting off his lover's introduction. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi smirked knowingly. Kuroko didn't like people speaking up for him when he could obviously do it by himself. There's a reason why people have mouths was what the blue head once said.

Riko shook his hand, feeling the soft but firm hand. She narrowed her eyes. "You know you'll have to dress up as a girl."

Kuroko nodded. "Juliet is a girl after all."

"Indeed she is," the director said, jutting the thick script in Kuroko's direction. "Here's the script. Do you think you could memorize it by-"

Akashi interrupted her. "Tetsuya's fully capable of memorizing the script in an hour or two."

Riko's mouth formed a tiny o. "Are you serious?"

Kagami was leaning on the wall and when he heard this, he just had to input something. "Kuroko's got a good memory. Besides he's a singer and a songwriter. Memorizing words is his thing."

Kuroko nodded. "I am familiar with the story of Romeo and Juliet. I can have this memorized in an hour if you want me to, Riko-san."

"That...would be perfect," the woman replied, still dumbfound. She assessed him more intently this time. He did look kind of familiar. She cocked her head and snapped her fingers when it dawned upon her. "You're the Sixth Man!"

"Ah. It looks like I've been discovered," the singer said, looking at Kagami who laughed.

"I won the bet, Kuroko," the manager said.

Before Kagami could ask for his reward, he noticed a familiar glint in the director's eyes. It was the look people gave Kuroko when they wanted him to endorse something. He stalked over and stood in front of Kuroko. "Oi, what are you planning?"

Riko grinned, eyeing the blue head. "Ne, Kuroko-kun, can I use you for publicity purposes?"

Akashi narrowed his red eyes and now stepped in front of his lover, protective as well. "Riko. Don't-"

"Go on ahead, Riko-san. Continue explaining," Kuroko said, completely at ease.

"What! You can't be serious, Kuroko!" Kagami said, turning around to look at the singer outrageously. "She's going to use your name to promote her play!"

Kuroko cocked his head and when Akashi saw that familiar gleam in his lover's eyes, he knew Kuroko was going to make the best out of this deal. Kuroko said, "I'll let you spread the news that I'm featuring in this play of yours; you'll get your mass audience, but there's something I want from this, Riko-san."

"Yes, Kuroko-kun?"

Akashi had no idea what his lover was planning, but he knew something big was going to happen. Tonight. Before, during, or after the play.

Kuroko smiled adorably. "It's a secret."

Riko narrowed her eyes. "It won't harm the play, will it?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No. I would never do that. I prefer to be professional."

Riko shrugged. "Well. As long as it doesn't harm the play or the cast, I'm all for it."

Kuroko bowed. "Thank you, Riko-san."

She smiled. "No. Thank _you_, Kuroko-kun. I'll officially put your name on the cast now."

She hurried off to find Izuki and Kiyoshi, ordering them to spread the news of their new star. Kuroko glanced at the script and looked at Akashi who said, "What are you planning, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko pecked his lover on the cheek. "I'll show you later. In the meantime, I should start reading this over."

He walked away, leaving the two red heads together. Kagami sighed. "Man. I had no idea you guys were dating."

Akashi chuckled. "We've been dating since middle school."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

Akashi walked away from the gaping manager. He wasn't too fond of Kagami because he got the opportunity to be with Kuroko 24/7.

* * *

><p>Izuki peeked from behind the red curtains and turned to look at Kiyoshi excitedly. "We've got a full house tonight!"<p>

Kiyoshi smiled dreamily, falling into lala land. "I can't believe this is all because of one singer."

"Actually," Hyuga said, walking over to them in a black tux. "A lot of people are here for _two_ people. Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hyuga!" Kiyoshi cried out happily as he patted the old buddy on the back. "Where have you been?"

The man simply pressed a flyer to Kiyoshi's shirt. "Someone had to make the flyers and research all this shit up."

"Oh. Right," Kiyoshi said. "You placed them all over town?"

Hyuga nodded. "Took a while, but with some extra hands things went well."

"What were you saying earlier?" Izuki said, curious again.

Hyuga crossed his arms. "Like I just said, the audience is here for Akashi and Kuroko. I wasn't just making flyers at the headquarters. I was also researching our cast and apparently, those two were caught up in a scandal three years ago. Some tabloid writer claimed that they were dating; then the fans got all riled up and you know what usually happens from there on."

Izuki nodded, looking grim. "Fan wars."

"Or fan collaborations," Kiyoshi added, being the more optimistic one.

Hyuga scoffed. "Even worse: fanfictions. The fact that those two are starring in the same play is making all the people, even news journalists and tabloid writers, come here tonight."

Kiyoshi nodded, serious now. "I've always wondered why Akashi, a first class actor, wanted to star in Riko's play."

"Maybe he likes the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Izuki suggested.

Hyuga shrugged. "I have no idea, but everyone's already jumping to conclusions. Keep an eye out for any disturbances. The play must go on tonight."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Romeo, donning a black mask, leaned his head closer to a nearby servingman. With his red eyes glued onto the lovely maiden dressed in a dark blue gown, he said, "What lady is that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"<p>

The maiden had skin as white as the moon and eyes as blue as the ocean. Her brown hair was delicately laced into a braided bun. Tendrils of her brown hair loosely clung around her slender neck as she said something to the noble man standing beside her.

The servingman shook his head. "I know not, sir."

Romeo turned to look at the crowd, letting them fully bask in his delightful appearance. He spoke loudly in an enchanted voice, "Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear, beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"Kyyaaa~! I love Akashi Seijuro!" a girl whispered energetically to her friend. In return, the fan girl got a series of angry 'shhhh!' .

Jolly music erupted in the theater and the guests of the grand celebration began to dance. The red-haired Romeo smoothly made his way to the fair maiden. He bowed as he stood in front of her and she curtsied. She extended him her pale hand. He gently took it and said, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Juliet gave him a soft smile. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Romeo straightened his form as they began to dance. He interlocked one of their hands and placed his other hand on her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and stared at him with those blue eyes.

Akashi could feel his heart beat at the sight of those familiar eyes. It was like he was dancing with Kuroko for real. Except this Kuroko had brown hair and was much, much more soft spoken. Like the girl he pretended to be.

Romeo said as they effortlessly glided across the stage, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Juliet gave a curt nod. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Romeo gave his Juliet a charming smile. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Juliet quirked a brow as she responded, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Romeo grinned. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

The red-haired noble leaned over and kissed Juliet. Kuroko felt those familiar lips on his and fought the urge to deepen the kiss. _It's a play. It's a play. Calm down. _

Romeo pulled back, using his thumb to wipe his bottom lip. His eyes bore a taunting look. Blue eyes widened in shock for a split second and Romeo said, "Thus my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Juliet touched her lips innocently, furrowing her brows. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

Romeo's red eyes brightened as he said in a voice laced with humor, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

He kissed her again, taking the 'sin' back. Kuroko felt Akashi's lips turn into a slight smirk against his. The blue head thought, _Someone's enjoying himself a bit too much. _

Romeo pulled away and touched the edge of his black mask.

Juliet said, "You kiss th'book." (A/N: translation: you kiss like you've studied how.)

Romeo gave her a mysterious smile. The nurse appeared and informed, "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Juliet and her caretaker left the red-haired noble alone.

* * *

><p>Later on in the play, Juliet was standing on a balcony crying out, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo!"<p>

Unknown to the young maiden, her Romeo was standing in the dark by the trees.

* * *

><p>Even later on in the play, Romeo stood in front of Juliet's nurse. He said, "Bid her devise some means to come to shrift this afternoon. And there she shall at Friar Lawrence's cell be shrived and married."<p>

Romeo handed the nurse some coins. "Here is for thy pains."

The old woman pushed his hands away. "No, truly, sir. Not a penny."

Romeo insisted again. "Go to. I say you shall."

The nurse took the money, surrendering to the red-haired noble. "This afternoon, sir? Well, she shall be there."

Before Romeo left, he said, "Farewell. Commend me to thy mistress." (A/N: translation: sing my praises to your mistress)

* * *

><p>Juliet stood in front of her caretaker, holding the woman's hands. She eagerly said, "Come, what says Romeo?"<p>

Even though they were in the maiden's room, the nurse looked around suspiciously. She said in a hushed tone, "Have you got leave to go to shrift today?" (A/N: translation: Do you have permission to go out and take confession today?)

Juliet nodded. "I have."

The nurse said, "Then hie you hence to Friar Lawrence's cell. There stays a husband to make you a wife. Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks." (A/N: translation: Go to Friar Lawrence's cell. There's a husband there who's waiting to make you his wife. Now I see the blood rushing to your cheeks.)

Juliet pressed her hands to her flushed cheeks as the nurse continued, "They'll be scarlet straight at any news. Hie you to the cell."

* * *

><p>Romeo and Friar Lawrence were speaking to each other when the young Juliet ran into the room and jumped into the arms of her lover. They embraced each other dearly before speaking several words to each other. Friar Lawrence gestured for them to follow him.<p>

"Come, come with me, and we shall make short work for, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone 'till holy church incorporate two in one." (A/N: marriage for the star crossed lovers)

They left the stage as the next characters took the spotlight.

* * *

><p>Benevolio ran to Romeo, frantic. "O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth."<p>

Romeo looked up to the sky and said in a torn voice, "This day's black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe others must end."

Tybalt appeared, stalking over to Romeo and his friend. Tybalt glared at the red-haired noble and said, "Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here shalt with him hence." (A/N: translation: wretched boy, you hung out with Mercutio here and you're going to go to heaven with him)

Romeo and Tybalt fought. Tybalt collapsed on the stage, crying out in pain as he soon died.

Benevolio ran to his friend. "Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up!"

The red-haired noble shot to his feet and ran away, fearing for his safety. The guards soon arrived.

* * *

><p>Juliet looked out her window; her face was full of evident worry. "O, break, my heart. What storm is this that blows so contrary? Is Romeo slaughtered and is Tybalt dead?"<p>

The nurse sat on the maiden's bed. "Tybalt is gone, and Romeo is banished. Romeo that killed him- he is banished."

Juliet whirled around to stare at her caretaker with wide eyes. "O God, did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood?"

The nurse solemnly nodded. "It did, it did. Alas the day, it did."

Juliet shook her head, unable to believe the news. She cried out in shock, "O serpent heart hid with a flowering face! Oh, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace!" (A/N: Oh, he's like a snake disguised as a flower; oh, I can't believe the deepest evil lurked inside something so beautiful!)

The nurse stood up, wrapping her arms around the saddened maiden. "There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men. Shame come to Romeo!"

Juliet pulled away from the nurse, clutching her arms to her chest. Her blue eyes were wide with enragement. "Blistered be thy tongue for such a wish! He was not born to shame! Upon his brow shame is ashamed to sit, for 'tis a throne where honor may be crowned!" (A/N: I hope sores cover your tongue for a wish like that! He was not born to be shameful! Shame does not belong with Romeo. He deserves only honor.)

The nurse frowned. "Will you speak well of him that killed your cousin?"

Juliet sighed. "Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?"

* * *

><p>Later on in the play, the nurse entered Friar Lawrence's cell. She sighed in misery. "O holy Friar. O, tell me, holy Friar, where is my lady's lord? Where's Romeo?"<p>

Friar motioned for the woman to enter and pointed in the corner. In that corner laid a weeping red-haired Romeo with his face buried into his arms, crying terribly. Friar said, "There on the ground with his own tears made drunk."

The nurse looked away with a pained expression. "Oh, he is even in my mistress's case, just in her case. O woeful sympathy! Even so lies she, blubbering and weeping, weeping and blubbering."

She sighed and looked at the crying noble again. "Stand up, stand up. Stand, and you be a man. For Juliet's sake, for her sake, rise and stand!"

Romeo ceased weeping and stood up, running to the nurse like he had never been any happier in his entire life. "Nurse!"

The red-haired noble anxiously asked, "Speakest thou of Juliet? How is it with her? Doth she not think me an old murder? And what says my concealed lady to our canceled love?"

"Oh, she says nothing, sir, but weeps and weeps."

All happiness was stripped away from the red head. He sighed deeply.

Friar patted the noble's shoulder. "Hold thy desperate hand. Art thou a man? Thy tears are womanish. Thy Juliet is alive. "

The nurse smiled at Frair. "O Lord, I could have stayed here all night to hear good counsel!"

She looked at Romeo. "My lord, I'll tell my lady you will come."

Romeo nodded. His red eyes shined with hope. "Do so and bid my sweet prepare to chide."

The nurse grabbed the noble's hand and pressed a ring into his open palm. "Here, sir, a ring she bid me give you, sir."

The nurse left the room, hurrying back to her sad maiden. Romeo clenched the ring in his curled hand. "How well my comfort is revived by this!"

A girl in the audience leaned over to her friend. She whispered quietly, "Ne, are you sure Kuroko Tetsuya is Juliet?"

"Yes," came a hushed reply. "Be quiet. I'm watching."

The girl crossed her arms, slumping in her seat. She only came to see the singer and yet, he had to hide his gorgeous hair. What a bummer.

* * *

><p>Romeo and Juliet were talking in her room, cuddling together on her bed. They shared multiple chaste kisses. They quietly laughed together here and there until a bird suddenly cried out.<p>

Romeo hurried to the balcony and Juliet asked, "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." (A/N: fyi- Nightingale sings at night. Lark in the morning.)

The red head nodded, sadly smiling. "It was the lark, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Juliet shook her head. "Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be to thee this night a torchbearer. Thou need'st not to be gone." (A/N: That light is not daylight. I know it. It's some meteor coming out of the sun.)

Romeo relaxed, moving away from the balcony and back to his lover. He took her hands in his and stared into her blue orbs. "I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. Let's talk. It is not day."

There was another crying sound from the bird.

Juliet looked around her lover and scowled. She said in a rush, "It is, it is. Be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune!"

Romeo let go of her hands as she pushed him to the balcony, trying to save him.

"More light and light," the young man murmured sadly. He shut his eyes, gripping the balcony now. "More dark and dark our woes!"

The nurse entered the room. "Madam."

Juliet turned to look, surprised and scared, and quickly covered the mourning lover with her curtains. She sighed in relief. "Nurse?"

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. The day is broke. Be wary, look about."

The nurse exited the room. Juliet tossed her curtains aside and stepped onto the balcony where her lover stood. Romeo held her face, staring at her stressed face, and leaned in to kiss her.

Another girl in the crowd pursed her lips. She said to her friend, "If that's really Kuroko Tetsuya as Juliet, then two hot guys just kissed."

The friend smiled with her fingers crossed in luck. "I still say that they're dating."

Romeo pulled back. He cupped one side of her soft cheek. "Farewell, farewell." He descended the balcony.

* * *

><p>Juliet now stood in Lady Capulet's room. The woman, sitting on a stool in front of her mirror, clapped her hands together in delight. She looked at Juliet through the mirror. "I'll tell thee joyful tidings, girl."<p>

Juliet gave her a silent questioning look.

"Marry, my child, early next Thursday morn, the gallant, young, and noble gentleman, the County Paris at Saint Peter's Church, shall happily make thee there a joyful bride." (A/N: Juliet's getting married to Paris at blah blah church in the morning.)

All colors were drained from the maiden's face at the sudden news. "I pray you, tell my lord and father, madam, I will not marry yet. And when I do, I swear it shall be Romeo, whom I know you hate, rather than Paris."

Lady Capulet arched a brow and stood up, turning to look at the girl. "Here comes your father. Tell him so yourself, and see how he will take it at your hands."

Capulet entered the room with the nurse trailing after him. He said, "How now, wife? Have you delivered to her our decree?"

Lady Capulet nodded. "Ay, sir, but she will none. She gives you thanks though."

"How will she none? Is she not proud? Doth she not count her blessed, unworthy as she is, that we have wrought so worthy a gentleman to be her bride?"

Juliet humbly shook her head and clarified, "Proud can I never be of what I hate, but thankful even for hate that is meant love." (A/N: I can never be proud of what I hate, but I can be thankful for what I hate, if it was meant with love.)

Capulet stomped a foot. "How, how, how, how? Chopped logic! What is this? But fettle your fine joints 'gainst Thursday next to go with Paris to Saint Peter's Church, or I will drag thee on a hurdle thither. You tallow face!"

Juliet, pretty much Kuroko, dropped onto his knees. The ends of the gown wrinkled itself. He said in his best begging maiden voice, "Good Father, I beseech you on my knees, hear me with patience but to speak a word!"

Capulet gave the child a disgusted look. "My fingers itch. Wife, we scarce thought us blessed that God had lent us but this only child, but now I see this one is one too much and that we have a curse in having her!"

The nurse got onto her knees, covering the trembling maiden before the man could raise his hand. She bit back, "God in heaven bless her! You are to blame, my lord, to rate her so!"

"Hold your tongue."

"I speak no treason," said the nurse.

Capulet ran a hand over his face, exasperated. "Oh God."

"May one not speak?" the nurse said.

He glowered at her. "Peace, you mumbling fool!"

Lady Capulet placed a hand on her hip. She eyed her husband with distaste. "You are too hot."

He scathingly said to Juliet sitting on the ground. "Lay hand on heart, advise. An you be mine, I'll give you to my friend. An you be not, hang, beg, starve, die in the streets, for by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee, nor what is mine shall never do thee good. Trust to it, bethink you. I'll not be forsworn." (A/N: Word of advise. Act like my daughter, I'll marry you to my friend. If not, I'll disown you. Believe me. Think about it. I won't break this promise.)

Capulet stomped out the room. Before Lady Capulet followed suit, she said to Juliet, "Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word. Do as thou wilt, for I have done with thee." (A/N: I'm done with you.)

Juliet cried out with one hand to her aching heart, "O God! O nurse, how shall this be prevented?"

Akashi stood behind the curtains, in the shadow, watching the scene unfold. _Tetsuya sounds like a true girl. _He smirked, feeling proud of his lover, and remembered that he had to pay Kuroko back for helping him. _What shall I do with you tonight, love?_

* * *

><p>Juliet stood in the cell of Friar Lawrence. They were talking about her marriage with Paris and she expressed bitterly, "O, bid me leap, rather than marry Paris, from off the tower!"<p>

Friar, wanting to help her, said, "Hold then. Go home, be merry. Give consent to marry Paris."

Juliet gave the man an appalled face. "I shall not do-"

"Wednesday is tomorrow. Tomorrow night look that thou lie alone. Let no nurse in thy chamber. Take thou this vial, being then in bed, and drink this. Thou have no pulse, but sleep 'til Romeo come. Now when the bridegroom comes to rouse thee from thy bed in the morning, there art thou dead."

Juliet nodded, taking the vial, and said, "Love give me strength. Farewell."

The stage lighting dimmed as Juliet exited the stage. The next actors took part. Kuroko stood next to Akashi in the shadows of the thick curtain. He looked at the red-haired lover who stared at him with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying yourself, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stared at Lady Capulet and her husband interacting on the stage. They were chatting, quarreling, to each other. The blue head gave Akashi an unamused look and gestured at his dress. He sarcastically remarked, "I just love wearing pretty dresses, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled softly and lowered his face to Kuroko's. "Be glad I told Momoi not to make you wear heels."

Kuroko quirked a brow. "I highly doubt the real Juliet had 3 inch high heels in her days, Akashi-kun."

The red head shook his head, amused with the reply. "You make an excellent point, Tetsuya."

He straightened his form and placed both hands on Kuroko's shoulders. "I heard we have a lot of fangirls here tonight. What are you going to do if we get caught again?"

Kuroko deadpanned. "Don't worry, Akashi-kun."

"Call me Romeo again."

Kuroko said, "_Sei-kun_ is much better than Romeo."

Akashi quickly stole a kiss from the shorter male. "I love your blue hair. Hate the brown hair."

Kuroko bowed and mockingly said, "Why thank you, kind sir."

"I see you really are enjoying yourself," the red head said.

"Did you slip off the balcony and hit your head, Akashi-kun?"

"No, but let's redo Act 1, scene 5 when we get back home, Tetsuya."

Kuroko rolled his blue eyes. "Don't think I didn't feel you smirking against my mouth, Akashi-kun."

Akashi peered at those rosy lips and feigned shock. "Le Gasp. I think I see sin on your lips, love."

Kuroko deadpanned. "Ha ha. Nice try, Sei-kun."

Akashi smiled. "I love acting with you."

Kuroko simply replied, "I would too. If I wasn't in this ridiculous getup."

Akashi chuckled again and Kuroko said, "Let me take the sin off your oh-so-saintly lips, Sei-kun." He yanked the red head by his collar and crashed their lips together, deepening the kiss.

There was a cough behind them and Kuroko, well, he didn't really give a damn. There was another strangled cough. Akashi sighed in his lover's mouth and removed himself first because knowing the stubborn blue head, he wouldn't do anything to stop their kiss.

Akashi found an extremely flustered Riko standing a foot from them. "Yes, Riko?"

She pointed at Kuroko. "It's good to know that you two are really dedicated to your roles, but it's almost Kuroko-kun's time to go. Just thought I should remind you two so the play doesn't end in a disaster."

Kuroko curtsied. "Why thank you, Riko-san, for your caring thoughts."

Akashi snickered and wrapped an arm around his lover. "Tetsuya _really_ loves his role."

The blue head scoffed. "Oh I love it so, so much."

Riko sighed. "Okay. I get your message, Kuroko-kun. Off you go now and try to save the kisses for the stage."

"Yes, Riko-san," Kuroko said.

* * *

><p>Juliet laid deeply asleep on the bed as the nurse sauntered over and said, "Mistress! Mistress! Juliet! What, not a word? The bridegroom awaits."<p>

She touched the pale cheek, drained of its original rose-colored blush. "I must needs wake her."

She gently shook the maiden. "Lady, lady, lady! Alas, Alas. Help, Help! My lady's dead! My lord, my lady, come here, come here!"

Lady Capulet entered the room with a troubled look. "What noise is here?"

The nurse stood up, weeping already. "O lamentable day!"

"What is the matter?"

"Look, look," the nurse said. She pointed at the still maiden. "O heavy day!"

Lady Capulet fell onto her knees and graced her child's face with a trembling hand. "O me, O me! My child, my only life, revive, look up or I will die with thee! Help! Call help."

A disgruntled Capulet entered. "Bring Juliet forth; her lord is come."

The nurse shook her head with a hand covering her mouth. "She's dead. She's dead!"

"Ha? Let me see her," the man said. He walked over and jumped at the sight. "She's cold! Her blood is settled and her joints are stiff! Death lies on her like an untimely frost upon the sweetest flower of all the field."

He covered his face with his hands, regretting his past actions now. "Death, that have taken her, now makes me wail! Ties up my tongue and will not let me speak."

He cried. Friar Lawrence entered. "Come, is the bride ready to go to church?"

Paris soon entered when Capulet shouted, too caught up in his grief, "Ready to go, but never to return!"

The father looked at Paris who showed great confusion. Capulet explained, "O son! There she lies forever gone."

Paris stared at his soon-to-be bride sadly. "Have I thought long to see this morning's face, and doth it give me such a sight as this?"

* * *

><p>Fast forward lots of scenes. Paris and Romeo fought in the tomb where the unconscious Juliet lied in her closed coffin. Friar was on his way to release the poor maiden who was unknowingly stuck in the container. He had no idea the two men were fighting to death.<p>

Paris fell to the ground, dead. His last cry was, "Juliet! Let me lay with you!"

Romeo opened the coffin. His red eyes were watery as he remembered the smiling maiden's face.

"Woah, those tears look real," one of the spectators muttered.

"Well, he is Akashi Seijuro. Acting is his thing."

Akashi stared at the still maiden. He imagined Kuroko lying dead in front of him and caressed the face lovingly. He said in a pained voice, "Ah, dear Juliet, why are you still so beautiful?"

With his eyes still shut, Kuroko thought,_ Because I'm not dead. I'm alive._

"Should I believe that death is in love with you, and that the awful monster keeps you here to be his mistress?"

Kuroko resisted the urge to open his eyes. _Just get the scene done and over with, Akashi-kun! You're the one keeping me in the coffin._

"I don't like that idea, so I'll stay with you. And I will never leave this tomb."

_Oh pity me, Akashi-kun._

"Here. Here, I'll remain with worms that are your chamber-maids."

_...gross._

"Oh, I'll rest here forever. I'll forget about all the bad luck that has troubled me. Eyes, look out for the last time! Arms, make your last embrace! And lips, you are the doors of breath. Seal with a righteous kiss the deal I have made with death forever."

Akashi, aka Romeo, leaned down to kiss his fair maiden. Kuroko lied in the coffin, hidden from the audience's view. He opened his blue eyes, much to Akashi's surprise, and wore a deadpan look. He said in a ghostly whisper, "Stop babbling, Sei-kun, and kiss me already. Right after you do that, take the poison and go die."

Akashi mustered all the strength he had not to stop in the middle of his act and chuckle. Riko would be so furious if he did that. Not like he cared or anything. He just didn't like to mess up his job. Acting professionally was a must.

Akashi hid his face from the audience, lowering it inside the coffin; his face now hovered centimeters from Kuroko's. Kuroko could feel his lover's hot breath on his face. He hissed, "Hurry up, Sei-kun."

"Don't ruin my Romeo moment, Tetsuya."

"Don't make me resurrect myself, Sei-kun."

"Hm. Technically, you're not dead."

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

"Close your eyes, love," Akashi whispered back. He licked Kuroko's lips and the singer stiffened. _I'm going to write an epic death song about Romeo's death for my next single._

Romeo pressed his lips to the maiden's and stood up straight again. He pulled out a vial, full of poison, and drunk it all in one go. "So I die with a kiss."

He dropped dead. Kuroko sighed inside the coffin and muttered under his breath, "Finally."

* * *

><p>The cast all lined up on the stage and bowed together. Kuroko and Akashi were standing at the end of the line, side by side. The audience stood up and threw roses. Most of the flowers landed by the lovers' feet.<p>

"Hm," Akashi murmured. "We're still popular."

Kuroko remained expressionless, no longer wearing his brown wig. He wore his original attire, glad to be in his own skin again. "I hope you haven't forgotten about the deal, Akashi-kun."

"Of course not."

"Good because once I'm done with you," Kuroko said, turning to look at him. "I hope you'll still want to keep your side of the deal."

The red head started to say, "Wha-"

But Kuroko already had his lips smashed against the red head's. Soon, there were camera flashes shooting all over the theater. Journalists hurried to the front of the stage, ready to interrogate the duo. Girls cried out in surprise, sadness, and happiness. After all, two of the world's so-called single men were actually together. Ah. Ignorance was bliss. For some fans.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted a girl. She stood on her seat, jumping up and down. "Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro are DATING!"

A weeping girl cried out painfully, "Oh curse my fangirl heart!"

Another girl scoffed and pumped her fist in the air. "Hah! Bless my fangirl heart! MY FUCKING OTP IS REAL!"

Kuroko released his lover and faced the crowd head on. Hyuga gaped along with Kagami.

Kiyoshi chuckled, "Ah. Young love. Makes me want to kiss someone, too."

Riko shook her head. "So this was what he had planned all along?"

Izuki cocked his head, thinking hard. "Young love? What goes with young love. Hmmm..."

"So bold and dashing, Tetsuya," Akashi chuckled. "I was wondering why you were behaving so edgy today."

Kuroko eyed the red head like a piece of meat. "Yeah. Kagami-kun showed me a fanfiction about you this morning."

"Oh?" Akashi said with amusement, quirking a brow. "Do tell me more, love."

"I'm going to put an end to all those fictional stories."

"Mmm~. I smell jealousy," Akashi taunted, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. Honestly, he didn't give a rat's ass about their relationship going public. If it did, it did. If it didn't, well that would never happen because people were always talking about them.

"What do we do now?" the red head asked. "I assume you have a plan, Tetsuya."

"Yeah, I do," the blue head said. He walked over to the mike stand and took the mike in his hand.

"WOO-HOO!" A girl shouted. "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Kuroko bowed. "I'm afraid I won't be singing tonight, everyone. I actually wanted to say something to all of you."

"Are you dating Akashi Seijuro?" a journalist asked.

"Yes."

"For how long?" another one pressed.

"Since the scandal."

There were a series of united chants saying, "I knew it!"

And there were a series of weeping girls balling their eyes out.

Kuroko nodded. "This morning I read a fanfiction about Akashi-kun."

The room became silent. They did not expect the singer to talk about this, but then again, this guy was pretty unpredictable.

Kuroko looked at the anchorwoman. "Are you broadcasting this live?"

She glanced at her cameraman and nodded, kind of afraid.

Kuroko smiled warmly, making her confused. "Good. I want everyone in the world to know this. I _hate_ Akashi Seijuro x OC fanfictions."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. Akashi chuckled and casually walked over to his blue-haired lover. He placed his hand over Kuroko's hand, the one gripping the mike deathly, and gave his two cents. "I hate Kuroko Tetsuya x OC fanfictions as well."

The lovers both smiled at the crowd who suddenly felt blinded by the combo. Akashi added, "But we accept fanfictions starring us as lovers. That works for us, so I'm sure it'll work for you too."

"I second that, Akashi-kun."

They sealed the deal with a kiss. Riko sighed and signaled for the red curtains to close. "What a lovely ending."

Izuki laughed happily. "At least we made history."

"Yeah," the director muttered. "We sure did."

Akashi and Kuroko walked out the back exit, hand in hand.

"Shall we go read our fanfictions, Tetsuya?"

"I have a feeling there's going to be lots Romeo and Juliet fanfictions posted soon."

"You're right. How about we just go back to Act 1, scene 5, _Juliet_?"

"No way, _Sei-kun_."

Akashi laughed and held their linked hand up in the air. "I kissed you, took the poison and I'm still alive. Let me steal the sin off your saintly lips again."

"I'm not a maiden, Sei-kun, and stop it with the Romeo, Juliet references."

"No."

"Fine. No more sex."

"...Okay. I'll stop, Tetsuya."

"Good. Keep calling me that, Sei-kun."

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! This was a long one, but I'm really glad I finished it. I was like 70% done and then, I stopped because I was like 'is anyone even going to like it?' But who cares. I did it for the hell of it! Ha! If my old high school teacher found out I actually read Shakespeare by own initiative, he'd be like 0.0 WTF?!

Even though this might have been kind of long, I just wanna say that I did not use _all _the dialogue from the real Romeo and Juliet. I only used bits and phrases. Goodness gracious, if I really did use their lines, this one-shot would've been soooo much longer. As always, I hope you enjoyed cuz I know I loved Kuroko's coffin part. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Akashi got a wand for Christmas. Now he's trying to use the spell Imperio on Kuroko. And how does Kuroko counter? Invisibility cloak.<p>

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya always knew that Akashi had a crush on him. A super duper major obsessive crush on him. How could he not notice those red-yellow eyes watching his every move? From the twitch of his pinky to the shifting of his foot, that's how bad it was. That's how creepy it was. That's how scared the blue head was for his, let's be honest, his virginity.<p>

It's not like Kuroko didn't like the red head. He liked the guy; heck, he even admired the guy when it came to basketball and being a somewhat cool leader. He just wasn't that _crazy_ about the guy. That's all. And constantly watching him did not make him want to return the love. It actually made him seriously consider wishing for a lower presence. See?

Kuroko was sitting in class when he felt a penetrating stare burning lovely heart shaped holes into the back of his blue head. He didn't have to look around to know who it was. Who could have such an intense laser-like gaze? Only one person in the entire school. Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko remained calm, reasoning to himself that there was a large gap between them. There were human bodies protecting him from the red head who happened to be sitting in the back of the class. _I'm safe. _Everything was going to be just fine.

And then someone tapped on his shoulder lightly. Kuroko turned around to look at the girl handing a note to him. She had a panicked expression on her face but remained silent. She thew the little note at him and resumed note taking.

Kuroko caught the note and turned back around, sitting properly now. He glanced at the folded piece of paper. On the front flap was a death threat saying: _Anyone, except for Tetsuya, who holds this note for more than ten seconds will die. By my hands of course. Take a peek and you'll wish that you never touched this note. _

The blue head almost gaped as he read that part. Oh and that was just the front side. He hesitantly opened the note and silently read: _Dearest Tetsuya, I'm glad you got my note. I hope you keep this for more than ten seconds. In fact, keep it for the rest of your life. I. Love. You. Forever yours, you know who. _

Kuroko slightly jumped up in his seat when the bell burst out in its ringing melody.

"Lunch time, Tetsuya~."

The blue head was already out the door when he heard Akashi's cooing voice. Oh, it was lunch time for the red head alright. He was going to hunt that cutie pie down.

Unfortunately for the red head, he couldn't find the blue head during lunch. Why? Because Kuroko took a sick leave from school and ran straight home to his little sanctuary. That was how his Christmas break began.

* * *

><p>Kuroko spent the first few days of his break cooped up in his house. There were no phone calls, no odd mails, and no cute pets mysteriously appearing in front of his door with a bow on its head. Those were old tactics of the red head. Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he watched a basketball match on tv, thinking that Akashi was probably devising some funky plan this very moment.<p>

Another peaceful day passed by and Kuroko found himself relaxed now. The next day he stepped back into the outside world and played a basketball match with Aomine, went to the arcade with Kise, checked out the new candy shop with Murasakibara, and even went horoscope shopping with Midorima. Heck, he even went on a walk with Momoi and Nigou!

The next few days were peaceful as well; he had plenty of fun with the miracles and his Seirin team. However, his little utopia came tumbling down when Murasakibara said something he never expected. They were sitting in Maji Burgers. The giant was munching on a salty french fry when he muttered in his signature lazy tone, "Ah. Aka-chin's been busy lately. He said he got himself a wand for Christmas."

"And what's he gonna do with a stupid stick?" Aomine remarked with a scoff.

Momoi pursed her lips. "Actually, you can do a lot of things with a wand, Dai-chan. Knowing Akashi-kun, he might just go for world domination."

Midorima shook his head. "Oha Asa tells me that world domination is second on Akashi's list."

"Hah," Aomine snorted. "You and your stupid horoscope shit. And now Akashi thinks he can do spells. This world's going down the drain."

"Say your prayers, Aomine, because you'll be the first one to go," Midorima muttered darkly.

"Ano," Kuroko said, concerned about the red head's priorities. "What did Oha Asa say about Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun?"

"Not you too, Tetsu!"

"Wow, if Kurokocchi's getting into Oha Asa, maybe I should too," Kise murmured thoughtfully.

Midorima continued, "Akashi is a sagittarius. Sagittarius are recently more focused on love or they will be."

"Love?" Kuroko repeated. Something was not right.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Akashi in lo-_Oh,_ shit."

The ace looked at Kuroko. "Tetsu. Akashi in love equals you!"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, furrowing his brows. "Don't say that."

"Aominecchi has a point, Kurokocchi."

"Face it, Kuroko. This is your destiny."

"Aka-chin really likes Kuro-chin."

"I hate to admit it, Tetsu-kun, but it's the truth. We all know how strongly Akashi-kun feels towards you."

Kuroko stared at his vanilla milkshake sadly and looked at his friends. "Well. It was nice knowing you all."

"HAH?!" Aomine shouted, banging his fist on the table. "What the fuck? You're just gonna give up like that? You little punk! And here I thought you were a man!"

Kuroko tilted his head. "You called me a wimp the other day, Aomine-kun."

"I did not raise you to be like this!" the tan miracle cried out, completely disregarding Kuroko's comment.

Midorima quirked a brow. "You are not his mother, Aomine."

"Dai-chan, you don't even have motherly senses."

Aomine crossed his arms. "Look. All I'm saying is that you can't go down without a fight, Tetsu. If you're gonna die, which you probably will, explode the damn world then. Do us all a favor and take the devil with you when you go."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem to be in my favor, Aomine-kun. You just want to get rid of Akashi-kun."

Momoi sobbed and clung onto Kuroko. "I don't want you to die, Tetsu-kun!"

"Morons. Akashi would never kill Kuroko. He's too in love with him to do that," Midorima stated. And here they were, dubbed as the generation of miracles. This made him want to puke.

Kise wiped tears away from his eyes. "I was going to suggest holding your funeral early, but I think Midorimacchi's got a point, Kurokocchi. Here's what you need to do: surrender your body to Akashicchi."

Midorima smacked the model in the face with his golden raccoon statue. "No. You don't need to do that, Kuroko."

"Midorima-kun, you're the only sane one."

"Hn. Of course I am, Kuroko. What you need to do is turn to Oha Asa and use the power of horscopes to make a plan and save yourself."

Kuroko said, "I take back my words."

"Much better," Aomine remarked smugly.

"Suit yourself. There is nothing we can do," the tsundere replied.

"Sorry, Tetsu, but megane-chan's got a point."

"Stupid ganguro."

"Hah?"

Kuroko left the group of bickering miracles and walked back home. _Akashi-kun has a wand. He could cast a spell on me. What can I do? I need to avoid...Harry Potter!_

* * *

><p>When Christmas morning came, Kuroko heard a tapping noise outside his window. He warily got up and peeked through his curtains, spotting a white owl. Hedwig!<p>

He quickly opened the window and took the package from the owl. There was a message clipped to the bird's leg. Kuroko quickly unrolled the note and read: _Dear Kuroko Tetsuya, I have no idea how you managed to send me a letter but after reading your request, I am perfectly willing to lend you my greatest treasure. May the invisibility cloak protect you as it did for me. I wish you all the best in your battle with 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. Sincerely, Harry Potter. Oh and Merry Christmas. _

There was a knock on Kuroko's door as his mom said, "Tetsuya? Honey, your friend's here."

"Who is it, mom?"

"It's Akashi-kun. I'll go tell him you'll be down in a little bit, okay?"

Kuroko tossed the note on his bed. Hedwig was long gone by now. The blue head frantically opened the package and took out the cloak. _Protect me please._ He stared at his lower body, unable to see it all.

"It works," whispered the boy.

There was a knock on the door and Kuroko hid himself.

"Tetsuya, what's taking you so long? It's rude to keep your friend waiting. Tetsuya?"

The mother entered the empty room and frowned. "Tetsuya? Where did you go?"

She exited the room, shaking her head, and told Akashi that Kuroko was missing. The red head sauntered into the room with his wand in his sleeve. He looked around, his red-yellow eyes scanning the environment meticulously.

Kuroko covered his mouth with a hand, hoping that the red head wouldn't hear his breaths. The blue head slowly, slowly walked to the door as Akashi walked to the bed. Akashi noticed the note and picked it up. He smirked as he read the note. "Tetsuya, you always surprise me. To think you could plan ahead and stop me. I'm impressed."

A book fell to the ground and Akashi smirked even wider. "Looks like you're still in here, Tetsuya."

The blue head already dashed out of the house, running for his life. Akashi chased after him, trying to see the invisible boy. He scowled. _I can't use Imperio unless I see him! _

Kuroko bumped into people as he ran on the sidewalk and Akashi chuckled. "You're giving yourself away, Tetsuya."

Kuroko whispered next to people's ears as he ran, "You-know-who is after you. Save yourself from the red head."

"What the heck was that?"

"Did you hear that?"

"G-g-ghost!"

"Was that you? Don't lie!"

"C-Christmas ghost!"

Kuroko bent down in front of a kid, still invisible, and said, "Voldemort's possessed that red-haired boy's body. Scream for your life."

He ran away as the child cried and screamed, "Voldemort's here!"

The kid pointed at Akashi who quirked a brow, unamused. "I am not Voldemort."

"Wait, the ghost did say something about a red head!" a man said. "Everyone catch him!"

Soon, Akashi found himself on the run as well. Since he couldn't attack humans with magic, he muttered darkly, "I am going to catch you, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>The group of people stood in front of an alley. The man ordered, "Split up! One group goes this way and the other take that way!"<p>

"Wait. Why don't we find you-know-who and the ghost?" said a woman.

"She's right," another person said. "He-who-must-not-be-named is after the ghost. If we capture the ghost, then we can capture you-know-who."

"Fine," the man said.

Kuroko removed the cloak off his head as he sat on a bench and sighed in relief. Akashi was too busy running away from those people and he was safe for now. He looked at the sky, seeing that it was now afternoon time. He was about to fully remove the cloak when he heard a man say to his partner, "I can't find the ghost!"

"Go get the priest, the exorcist, anyone who can talk and see ghosts!"

Kuroko hid himself again, swallowing stiffly. This was not what he intended. He only wanted Akashi to stop chasing after him.

Another person said, "Catch you-know-who and then we'll stake him!"

"He's not a vampire!" a girl remarked.

"Oh. He's not? Which book was the one with-"

"That's Twilight, you dumbass!" said the girl. She rolled her eyes.

The guy retorted, "Well, excuse me, Ms. Bookworm! I don't sparkle and I don't have a pet serpent!"

Kuroko decided to walk away before they caught him. _I hope Akashi-kun is okay._

* * *

><p>"Bow down to me and I might spare your pathetic life," the red head stated with a disdainful face.<p>

The man cowered at the sight of a wand in his face and slowly got onto his hands and knees, bowing. "P-please spare me."

Akashi cocked his head. He could kind of see why Voldemort was the way he was now. The feeling that came from weilding destructive power. Of course. Akashi knew it was against the magic rules to attack a mere human so he wouldn't. He didn't want the magic ministry coming after his head either way.

"I shall spare your life, human," the red head said, backing away before he ran off.

The man stood up and yelled, "Get him!"

* * *

><p>Kuroko was walking around fully cloaked when he spotted Akashi being cornered again. He stopped, feeling bad for the red head, and right when he was about to do something, the red head pointed his wand at the people. He chanted, "Cheering Charm!"<p>

The group of people suddenly clutched their stomachs as they uncontrollably laughed and rolled around on the ground. A big goofy grin plastered on to their happy faces. Akashi side stepped around the group of extremely happy people and continued running. He was suddenly pulled into the shade with a hand over his mouth.

"Shh. It's me, Akashi-kun."

The red head bit his hand and Kuroko let go. "Why did you bite my hand, Akashi-kun?"

"That's for making them call me Voldemort. Look at my nose, Tetsuya," the red head ordered. He pointed at his nose with the wand. "Do I have Voldemort's nose?"

Kuroko shook his head. Akashi continued, "Now we have people chasing after us. I say we work together and get out of this mess."

The blue head nodded. "I agree, Akashi-kun, but where did you get that wand?"

"E-bay."

Kuroko furrowed his brows. "If the magic ministry finds out about you using magic, you'll get in trouble."

"They won't find out since they're in a different continent. What are you doing, Tetsuya?" Akashi demanded as the blue head took his cloak off. He grabbed the wand and snapped it in half before Akashi could even react.

"I wanted Akashi-kun to stop chasing me, but I don't want you getting in trouble. We have to get rid of the evidence," Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled, leaning his head toward the visible boy. "So you do care about me."

"I never said I don't care about Akashi-kun."

Kuroko threw on his cloak, shoving the broken wand into his back pocket, and said, "Come on, Akashi-kun. You're coming with me."

Akashi stepped under the cloak, staying close to the blue head, and the duo headed to the river.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun, could you stop breathing on my neck?"<p>

"It's not my fault I'm taller than you."

"Akashi-kun, you're only taller by a few centimeters."

"Inches."

"Centimeters."

"Tetsuya, do you have a height complex?"

There was no reply. Akashi chuckled and kissed the side of Kuroko's neck.

"Stop that," the phantom hissed.

Akashi cocked his head. "Stop what?"

Kuroko sighed. "Why do you keep watching me in class, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm only staring at you."

"I'd like you to give me a real answer."

"It's obvious, Tetsuya. I like you."

"Like?"

"Like like love like, Tetsuya."

"What?"

Akashi chuckled. "You're so cute."

Kuroko huffed as they walked on the bridge. He quickly tossed the broken wand into the river and turned to look at Akashi. "Let's call a truce, Akashi-kun."

"Sure. We'd have to seal it."

Kuroko held his hand out and Akashi took it. He tugged the boy's hand and pulled Kuroko close to him. "Okay. We shook hands and now we can seal it my way."

Akashi pressed his lips to Kuroko's and sucked on the bottom lip. Kuroko tore the cloak off and leapt away from the red head. "Cheater!"

"There were no rules, Tetsuya. If you wanted me to play by the rules, you should've made some."

Kuroko quirked a brow. He saw the group of people walking on the bridge now and backed away. "Akashi-kun, they're coming."

Akashi chuckled. "Tetsuya, don't you understand?"

The red head pulled out another wand and Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "You tricked me."

Akashi smirked. "I did. There's one thing I really love about you, Tetsuya. You're so innocent. These people are actors. I paid them to act out the spell's effect and to chase me. I didn't think you'd actually find the cloak of invisibility. Guess that's another thing to love about you. Your determination."

Kuroko stared at the wand warily. "Is that the real one?"

Akashi nodded. "Yeah. I got it today. The one you broke was a cheap fake off e-bay."

"Glad to know you're not a complete liar, Akashi-kun," the boy muttered.

Akashi smiled as he pointed the wand at Kuroko. "Imp-"

"Wait. We don't have to resort to magic, Akashi-kun."

"Why not?"

"That means that I don't truly love you if you force me to, you know, love you."

Akashi nodded, considering the reason. "I wasn't going to make you fall in love with me."

"Huh?"

"I was going to make you marry me."

"Wha-"

"Imperio: Tetsuya, I command you to marry me."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah. Imperio and Akashi, bad combo. Thank the manga creator for not making Akashi a wizard. I'm glad you guys liked chapter 8 :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Akashi Seijuro's a good student, so why is he failing his college classes? That's what the dean of Teiko University is wondering.<p>

Rating: T

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Akashi," the dean greeted, sitting with his back straight in his swivel chair. He leaned back against the leather chair and interlocked his fingers, placing them on his lap. "I'm glad you could make it to the appointment. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."<p>

The woman with black hair and light red eyes nodded. "I'm sure you're talking about Seijuro."

"Yes. Your son has been demonstrating poor academic results."

"How odd," the woman murmured. "He did exceptionally well in high school. He was the valedictorian of his class."

The dean shrugged. "High school and college are two different things, Mrs. Akashi. I have his high school transcript right here and yes, I can see that his grades are the best that there could be. I, on the other hand, am thinking that perhaps his grades do not adequately portray his true intelligence."

The mother quirked a brow. "Are you saying that his high school teachers gave him top grades just to make him get into Teiko University? If so, I'd love to flat out refuse that ridiculous idea of yours..." She narrowed her red eyes at the name plate and finished, "Mr. Aho."

She smirked at the irony. What kind of a name was that?

Dean Aho ignored the comment professionally. He had plenty of people react like that when they first discovered his name. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Akashi, but at this rate your son will be kicked out of the university. I know he is the captain of the basketball team, but academics are first priority. We make sure to install that principle into all our students' minds. Do you think he cannot handle basketball and classes?"

Mrs. Akashi shook her head. "Seijuro was the captain of his basketball team in high school for all four years. He also was the student council president and might I remind you again that he was the number one student of his graduating class. I'm positive this clearly showcases his abilities and flexibility."

The dean nodded. "Well, then, would you happen to know the cause for his ill performance?"

She smiled. "I believe I know what it is, Dean Aho."

"Do elaborate for me, Mrs. Akashi."

The woman pulled out a sheet of paper, making the dean arch his brows. He asked, "What is that?"

She smiled again, a tad of smugness on her lips. "This is Akashi Seijuro's latest transcript at this university." She set it on the desk, placing it between the dean and herself. She dragged her finger along the lists of classes and grades. "I took the liberty of asking the university counselors to print his most recent transcript before coming here, Dean Aho, and as you can obviously see, Seijuro's first two and a half years at this university consist of a constant flow of straight A's. The latter half of his third year marked the beginning of him failing class."

"Indeed, Mrs. Akashi. Your son is now a fresh and new fourth year. He is retaking the two classes he failed from the latter half of his third year. In order for him to properly graduate by the end of this school year, he'll need to pass his classes this term or else he'll probably spend his Christmas break regretting his slip up from third year."

She retracted her finger and crossed her arms. "Seijuro is perfectly fine. I think it's your staff members that are..._distracting_."

The dean crossed his arms. "What do you mean, Mrs. Akashi? Teiko University makes sure to provide the best quality of education there is in the entire nation. Our staff consists of highly well-trained and educated people who-"

"I'd like to finish talking, Dean Aho."

"Fine."

She pulled out another sheet of paper. "This paper shows the professors and TA's that were assigned for the two courses Seijuro failed during his third year. I highly suggest that you take a good look at this information, Dean Aho."

The dean took the paper from her hands and peered at it intently. "Course 1 was taken in the third term. Course 2 was taken in the fourth term of the school year. They have different professors, Mrs. Akashi."

The woman narrowed her red eyes. "Take a look at the TA, Dean Aho."

The man did as he was told. He missed the TA's name twice and barely caught it the third time. "Kuroko Tetsuya was the TA assigned for course 1 and 2. Okay?"

Mrs. Akashi smirked. "I'm trying to tell you that _he_ is the reason why my son is failing his classes. One of the two classes Seijuro is currently retaking has Kuroko Tetsuya assigned as the TA."

"Pardon?" the Dean said. He furrowed his brows. "Our TA's are not the ones to be blamed. If anyth-"

"I'm not saying that Kuroko Tetsuya's the one at fault. I'm just saying that he's a very good distraction for Seijuro." She took out a picture of the graduate student who had sky-blue hair and azure eyes. He had a stoic face, no smile on that staff ID picture of his.

"How did you get this?" asked the dean.

"I have my ways. Now, take a good look at this young man," she ordered. "Is he not attractive?"

The dean gave her an odd look. "I am married to a woman, Mrs. Akashi. Are you trying to mock me?"

She sighed. "I am saying that my son is _intentionally_ failing his already-failed class so he can stay under this lovely young man's attention."

"Akashi Seijuro is gay? That's what you're trying to say?"

"That's not the point, Dean Aho. My son is failing intentionally. He's a rather highly talented individual. Don't underestimate him."

The dean crossed his arms and processed the information. Was Kuroko Tetsuya really the cause of this mess? "Isn't there anything you can do to talk some sense into your son?"

She chuckled. "He _is_ my son after all. Once he's set his mind to something, there's no point in stopping him."

She gave him a dark smile. "Unless you want to die."

"I'm afraid he'll be kicked out of the school if he doesn't clean up his act," the man said.

She shrugged. "I'm sure Seijuro will find a way to stay on top of things."

"Do you at least know what he plans to do, Mrs. Akashi? Finals week is coming. He needs to ace his finals to pass those classes."

She shrugged again. "I'm not his babysitter."

He frowned. "You're his mother."

"Seijuro's an adult."

There was no reply.

* * *

><p>"Make sure you study for the coming quiz," Kuroko reminded, organizing some papers. He was standing in the front of the classroom behind the podium. "If there's anything you didn't understand during this discussion, you can visit me during my office hours. Have a nice day."<p>

The room quickly emptied and the blue head headed back to his office with the stack of papers.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Kuroko got a knock on his door. He called out, "Come on in."<p>

A red-haired college student entered the comfy but compact office. "Good afternoon, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stared at the red head, trying to remember his student's name. Nope. Nothing. He couldn't match the face with the list of names in his head. He said, "Good afternoon. Take a seat."

Akashi took a seat. Kuroko asked, "Did you need help with something?"

Akashi nodded. "I didn't understand the topic you were talking about today during discussion, Tetsuya."

Kuroko scooted closer to his desk. "I talked about a variety of topics. Which one did you not get?"

"All of them."

The blue head quirked a brow. "Did you read the passages Professor Aida assigned during lecture?"

"I did, but I couldn't comprehend them."

Kuroko turned on the monitor and wiggled his mouse. He quickly pulled up the first excerpt and pointed at it with the pinkish-red eraser of a yellow pencil. "This passage is pretty straightforward. Can you tell me what parts you _did_ understand?"

"Well," Akashi said, leaning closer to the screen. "I understand that you like Japanese history."

"Thank you but that's not what I asked for."

"It's Akashi Seijuro," the red head said.

Kuroko cocked his head. "I apologize for not remembering your name, Akashi-kun."

The red head smiled. "No problem. There's a lot of students for you to remember, Tetsuya. However, I'd like it if you remembered my name since I will be seeing you quite often."

"Is this course too difficult for you?"

Akashi chuckled. "Perhaps."

"What do you mean by 'perhaps', Akashi-kun?"

"I've failed this course before. This is my second time taking it."

"Then why is it so difficult?"

Akashi replied, "Because it's so boring."

Kuroko pursed his lips. "I happen to think it's appealing."

"Because you're a history fanatic."

"I cannot deny that."

"Exactly," Akashi said. "You also like Japanese literature."

"I do, but let's stay on task, Akashi-kun. How can I help you do better in this class? Do you not pay enough attention?"

Akashi set his elbows on the table, propping his chin on his hands. He gave the TA an amused look. "I suppose you could say that I'm not paying attention to the right thing."

"Please explain, Akashi-kun, so I can understand your problem."

"Well. I'm always looking at you, but never listening to your words."

"It's no wonder why-"

"But I'm always focusing on your voice, Tetsuya."

"Huh?" the blue head said in confusion.

Akashi tilted his face and extended one hand out to the blue head. He gripped the shorter male's chin. "I've wasted enough time waiting for you, Tetsuya. I'm getting a bit impatient now. I'm also extremely annoyed with the fact that I have to sit in a history class. Again."

"You hate history," Kuroko said, completely oblivious to the red head's advance. He moved his face away from the hand, leaning back in his chair.

Akashi winked. Inwardly, he was wondering why and how in the world did the TA _not_ comprehend his statement. "Bingo."

"If you hated it so much, you should've took your chances and immediately passed this course the first time you took it."

"I did take my chances, Tetsuya. I failed the class so I could retake it this term."

"Why would you do such a thing? You do realize that you're contradicting yourself now, Akashi-kun."

"No, I'm not. Let me explain something to you, Tetsuya. Do you remember me?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I just met you this term."

"Actually," Akashi said, holding up a finger. "You've been my TA for two of my classes last year. One in the third term and one in the fourth term."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You were my TA for this class and my Japanese Literature 1A class, Tetsuya."

"Don't tell me you failed Japanese Literature as well, Akashi-kun."

"I did. Japanese Literature is quite boring as well, Tetsuya."

"I assume you're retaking that class right now?"

Akashi smiled. "Yes."

"And how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I can say for sure that I'll be passing that class this term."

"Good to know," Kuroko said. "And as of now, what is your current standing for this class?"

Akashi pressed his lips into a grim line, faking a somber look. "I have a C-, but if I don't do good on the final, I might drop two grade levels."

Kuroko crossed his arms. "The quizzes are 25%. You need to get a passing grade on that as well."

"So much stuff to worry about," the red head muttered in a voice filled with fake stress.

Kuroko softened his face and reached out to place his hand on the red head's arm. "You can do it, Akashi-kun. Once you put your mind to something, everything becomes a lot more easier. Just read the materials and study. The class will be a whole lot easier."

Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's hand, removing his arm from the blue head's hand, and smirked. "You're so touching, Tetsuya. Unfortunately, that's not the kind of comfort I was seeking."

"Wha-"

Akashi leaned over and kissed the blue head. When he pulled away, he grinned. "Now that's much more comforting and inspiring. Wish me luck on the quiz."

Kuroko sat in a daze after the red head skipped out the room. "Akashi-kun...is gay?"

* * *

><p>Five days later and Kuroko found himself standing in front of the Dean himself. The elder man stared at the TA in an assessing manner. His eyes scanned the blue head meticulously.<p>

"Take a seat, Kuroko."

Once the TA was settled down, Dean Aho started, "Do you know Akashi Seijuro?"

Kuroko nodded. "He is one of my students this term."

"Okay. Do you know about his...past academic streaks?"

"The fact that he failed Japanese History and Japanese Literature?"

Dean Aho nodded, looking serious. "He's currently retaking those two."

Kuroko nodded. "I've been told so."

"By Akashi himself?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Is there something wrong, Dean?"

The man answered, "He needs to get his act together."

"Akashi-kun said that he did not understand the readings. Perhaps that is why he failed those two courses last year."

The dean scoffed. "That's not the truth, Kuroko. Take a look at his high school transcript."

Kuroko said, "But isn't that confidential information?"

"It's not like you're going to use it against him. Even if you did, there's no way you could use it to harm him when he has top notch grades like that," the dean said, pointing at the high grade point average.

Kuroko scanned over the transcript. "I have no idea why he failed these two classes in college when he excelled in the high school's advanced Japanese History and Literature courses."

"Exactly, Kuroko. There's a reason why he failed those History and Literature courses last year, but forget about the past. We need to focus on the present. I believe that you are an honest and reliable staff member of this university and that's why we accepted you for the Teacher's Aide program. I want you to help Akashi pass Japanese History. _Motivate_ him."

Kuroko cocked his head. "Dean Aho, Akashi-kun implied to me the other day that he hates history. It puts him to sleep. He even said that he does not listen to my words but rather my voice. That's how appalled he is by history."

The dean wanted to faceplant. This TA was so dense. "Kuroko. I believe in you. Just be the normal you and talk some sense into Akashi. I talked to the TA of his Literature class and Akashi is passing the class with flying colors. Your class? He's not doing so good."

The dean sighed. _That's because he intends on failing it again so he can meet you again. _

Kuroko nodded. "Akashi-kun talked to me about that the other day. He sounded quite stressed, Dean Aho."

The dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Akashi is kidding with you, Kuroko! He's faking the stress a normal student should feel. _

"Just tutor him, Kuroko. That's all you can do." _ And maybe make him as your boyfriend so he can focus on school?_

Kuroko stood up and bowed. "I'll see what I can do, Dean Aho."

"Thank you Kuroko. Take care now."

* * *

><p>"What's this word mean, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, feigning ignorance. He looked over his shoulder at the sitting Kuroko who got up and walked over. The blue head shut his book and leaned over the red head's shoulder. He read the passage and stared at the word in its sentence.<p>

"Akashi-kun, I don't believe in straight out giving the answer. Here's what I suggest. Look the word up in the dictionary. It'll help you remember the word," Kuroko said. He handed the book in his hands to the student.

Akashi quirked a brow. "You were reading the dictionary, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Words are powerful."

"Hmm." Akashi took the dictionary. Great. Now he had to look up a word he already knew. Kuroko took a seat in the chair next to the red head as they sat in the silent library.

Akashi flipped the pages, looking for the word. He smirked to himself, hiding his face behind the dictionary now. _Time for a word game. _

As he flipped through the pages of the dictionary, he said only loud enough for Kuroko to hear, "K for kinesthetic. U for untouched. R for raunchy. O for obsessed. K for kinky. O for Oh you know you want me."

He turned to look at the blue head who stared back at him. Kuroko said, "Akashi-kun. You need to get laid. Your sex drive is beginning to affect your academics."

Akashi smirked. "T for Tetsuya. E for emotions bottled up. T for touching your body tonight. S for sex. U for underestimating me. Y for you and I. A for ass. Get it now, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko raised a blue brow. He said:

"A for awkward. K for karate chop you-know-where. A for alert. S for single, staying single. H for hell no. I for impassive to you. S for shunning sex with you. E for exempt from your emotions. I for I don't care. J for jilting you even though I'm not your lover. U for unresponsive. R for ratting your ass out if you dare touch me. O for Oh I never knew you wanted me like that."

Kuroko stood up. "I got your message, Akashi-kun, and now I'll be taking my leave."

Akashi trailed after his tutor who hurried through the aisles of the library. He placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and spun him around. With the thick dictionary covering their face now, Akashi dove in and kissed the blue head. He quickly leapt away from Kuroko's flying foot and chuckled.

Kuroko narrowed his blue eyes. He still had his foot hovering in the air. If the red head hadn't jumped back and removed his lips from the blue head, he would've got a kick in the balls.

Akashi smirked. "Sorry, Tetsuya, but I need this." He gestured to his nether regions.

Kuroko huffed in annoyance. "Akashi Seijuro for a lying genius who failed his classes just to chase after me. A+ for being a creepy asshole."

Kuroko stalked off in the other direction with angry footsteps. Akashi stared at the dictionary in his hand. "F for a forgetful Tetsuya. Guess I'll have to return this back to him after all."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Kuroko found himself sitting inside the dean's office again.<p>

"How's it going, Kuroko?"

"I stopped tutoring him, Dean Aho."

"...why?"

"It occurred to me that he's a genius in disguise, Dean Aho."

The dean nodded. _Finally, you figured it out._

"We need to have Akashi pass in order for him to graduate on time."

Kuroko crossed his arms. "With all respect to you sir, I am not his mother nor his babysitter."

The dean nodded. "I know. I know."

"It is Akashi-kun's decision whether he wants to fail or not. I cannot do anything more to help him, Dean Aho."

"Just curious, but did the guy make a move on you?"

Kuroko tilted his head. "Why ask that?"

"Because you're glaring holes in my forehead, Kuroko."

Kuroko stared out the window. "I look forward to the end of this term."

The dean simply nodded, feeling bad for the TA. "Ahh." _So he did._

* * *

><p>"Your final for this class will be held in the same lecture room next Tuesday. Make sure you come prepared. Have your ID ready before the test and be on time. As usual, Professor Aida will be there to oversee the test along with another substitute TA."<p>

"You're not going to be there?" Akashi asked. All eyes in the classroom focused on him.

Kuroko remained expressionless as he shut off the projector. "I have matters to attend to that day, so I will not be there to cheer you all on. I wish you all the best of luck. I'm sure you are all aware that this is the last discussion for Japanese History. Have a nice weekend."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was walking down the cement pathway, heading to his car with a folder of papers in his arm. He had his phone glued to his ear with his head tilted. "Kagami-kun?"<p>

"Oh, Kuroko. Hey, I was wondering if you were going to be in Seirin Monday?"

"I have stuff to grade, Kagami-kun. Sorry."

"Oh. That's okay."

"I apologize, Kagami-kun. Did you want to do something?"

"Err...yeah, kind of. I'll just save it for our next date."

"That's next Tuesday, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah. All the more reason to surprise you, Kuroko."

Kuroko laughed, unlocked his door, and got into his car. He locked the doors. "I have to hang up. Love you, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko reversed his car and slowly drove out the parking lot. He stopped when he saw a certain red head walking in the lot to his car. Blue eyes widened.

"Alright. Bye, Kuroko," Kagami said.

Kuroko hung up without uttering a word to his lover. Akashi looked up from his phone and locked eyes with the TA who stepped on the gas pedal and drove off.

"So eager to leave," Akashi muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Kuroko spent all weekend grading the students' works. He shook his head in regret as he murmured, "Should've never let Kagami-kun talk me out of work."<p>

When Monday morning came, he took a shower and changed into some nice clothes. He grabbed his keys, humming happily to himself. Two and a half days of grading and updating the gradebook and he was officially caught up with his work. He stared at his phone, wondering if he should call Kagami and tell him that he was going to drop by.

"Meh. I'll just surprise him again," the blue head muttered to himself as he locked his apartment. He got into his car and drove to the nearby city Seirin.

* * *

><p>Akashi shut his history book and tossed it on the ground. Two days reading and memorizing and he was good to go for his final. He stood up and stretched his arms. His mind drifted to a certain blue head and before he sauntered into the bathroom to bathe, his phone rang.<p>

"Hi Akashi-kun," Momoi said.

"Hello."

"Dai-chan and the others want to know if you can make time in your schedule for a basketball match."

"Sure. Where and when is it this time?"

Aomine and Momoi went to Touou University. Midorima attended Shutoku. Murasakibara went to Yosen and Kise attended Kaijo University. They often met up for a basketball match.

"Be at Seirin by 4. It's an equal distance of traveling for all of us. Dai-chan wanted to make it fair since traveling costs are expensive."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Kuroko parked his car on the curb of Kagami's apartment. He took the key out of the ignition and slipped his phone into his pocket before stepping out of his car. He ascended the stairs and when he reached the fourth floor, he turned a corner.<p>

His steps were soft as he neared the room. Then, he heard a banging sound. His blue brows were furrowed as worry etched all over his face. He hurried to Kagami's apartment door and ceased moving in the middle of his step. There was banging sound again. A masculine moan erupted loudly.

Kuroko pressed his lips into a thin line. _N-no. It can't be. K-Kagami-kun would never...he wouldn't, would he?_

He pressed his ears against the door softly. There were shuffling footsteps and he assumed that Kagami and whoever it was were heading into the living room now. Kuroko frowned. All worry was drained from his face. A look of hurt and rage now took over.

He gently twisted the door knob, finding it unlocked. _That Bakagami. He always forgets to lock the damn door._

Kuroko left the door wide open as he entered into the familiar mini hallway. He didn't bother to take his shoes off because something told him he'd be running out soon. His heart thumped loudly, almost as if it were living in his ears and not in his chest. He swallowed a lump of thick saliva.

He was standing by the kitchen entrance when he heard a breathy voice ask, "Taiga, you-"

"Don't worry. Kuroko won't know. He's coming tomorrow."

"Break it off with him, Taiga."

"Tatsuya," Kagami said. "You know I can't do that. He's a close friend of mine."

"We've known each other since we were kids!"

"Yeah and I've known Kuroko since high school."

"All the more reason to-"

There were a series of grunts and moans. Kuroko covered his ears and shut his eyes. _Bastard._ How could Kagami do that when they haven't even had sex yet.

"T-Taiga," a moaning voice called out.

Kuroko clenched his fist and reopened his enraged blue eyes. He walked into the living room and stood, waiting for the red head to notice him.

"F-fuck, Tatsuya. It's hella hard. Here or the bedroom?"

"Taiga. I told you should dump him. He won't even let you touch him. Have you even had sex yet?"

Kagami shook his head and shrugged. "Kuroko's a late bloomer. Besides, it's only been three mont-"

An icy voice cut the red head off. "I apologize for being such a traditional person, Kagami-kun. I was waiting until _after_ marriage to have sex, you son of a bitch."

Kagami jumped as if he was just electrocuted. He leapt away from the disheveled Himuro, sitting on the carpet, who eyed the newcomer. "Kuroko Tetsuya? I've heard a lot about you."

Kuroko cocked his head, flashing the guy a deadly look. His eyes were an icy blue shade. "I have no idea who you are and I have no intentions of discovering your identity. You're not worth my time."

He looked at Kagami now. "You two timer. How could you do this?"

"Kuroko, look, I-"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Listen, Kuroko, I'm so-"

"Explain yourself."

Kagami sighed. "About a month before we started dating."

Himuro rolled his eyes. "I had no idea Taiga was dating someone as well."

"Shut your trap," Kuroko said. "I'm not talking to you."

Kagami caught the soaring key as it flew to him. "Kuroko, wait-"

The blue head was walking out of the apartment. "We're done. You can have sex with your new lover. Delete me from your contacts. I've already removed you from my life much less my phone."

"I said wai-"

"Oh and I guess you really shot yourself in the foot this time. You forgot to lock the door as always," Kuroko said, turning around to give the red head a glare. "Goodbye. Forever."

Kagami was going to chase after the blue head when Himuro grabbed his wrist. "How cold. You're just gonna leave me here?"

* * *

><p>"Whew!" Kise said, wiping his sweaty face with a hand-size towel. He dropped onto the bench and exhaled loudly. The sun was setting and he was completely tired out.<p>

"Let's go again!" Aomine shouted excitedly.

"Dai-chan. You have an exam to study for! No more matches!"

"Is that so, Daiki?" Akashi asked.

Aomine looked the other way, suddenly captivated with a flying bird. Momoi crossed her arms. "Get over here! We're going back home so you can study."

"No! I hate studying!"

"It's a surprise you even survived college until now," Midorima muttered.

"That's because I have Satsuki's notes to help me."

"Mine-chin's lazy~"

"Look at yourself, Murasakibara," the ace retorted.

Akashi grabbed his bag. "I'll be heading back now. Good game."

"The hell it was, Akashi," Aomine commented, grinning.

Kise frowned with a sad face. "I don't want to leave you guys yet. How about we go for a drink?"

"Oh! Let's go to the bar!" Aomine suggested, eager to escape Momoi's excessive tutoring sessions.

"I don't drink alcohol," Midorima said. "It's bad for-"

"Okay, okay, _Doctor_. You can order yourself a juicebox," Aomine cut off.

"You fool."

"Midorimacchi can just get water," Kise suggested.

"It's good to know someone's matured," the green head muttered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aomine hurried to his car.

* * *

><p>Kuroko sat on a stool in a crowded bar. He stared at his strong drink, half-empty, with his shoulders drooping and his head hanging low. He shut his eyes and basked in his mixed emotions. <em>Bastard. Baka. Loser. Cheater. Hope you go to hell. Broke my heart. Sex-driven beast. Sinful creature!<em>

"Yo! One vodka to go!" a loud voice happily chirped.

Kuroko sighed under his breath. _That sounds somewhat like Bakagami's obnoxious voice. _

"I'll get a strawberry margarita," Momoi said in her calm voice.

"Such a girly drink, Satsuki!"

"Mou! Dai-chan, stop being so mean to me!"

Kuroko opened his blue eyes, irked with the sudden loudness. He raked a hand through his blue hair, making it somewhat messy, and dropped his hand by his side again. He glared at his drink and shoved it away from him. There was a bitter taste in his mouth now.

"Stupid bastard," he muttered, swinging one foot to the ground. He was getting ready to leave when he heard a blonde male say, "Hey, what's taking Akashicchi so long?"

"Huh? Akashi?" There was a slurping sound. Kuroko's glazed eyes, an effect from the alcohol, widened at the familiar name. He hurried out the bar, not wanting to meet that crazy student of his. He didn't need anymore shit happening.

Aomine wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He said, "He's probably parking his car. You know how straight and perfect he has to park the damn car. Stupid perfectionist."

* * *

><p>The moment Kuroko stepped outside, he was met with a cold gust of the night air. He rubbed his arms and zipped his black thin sweater halfway up. When he was halfway to the parking lot, he suddenly stopped and laughed bitterly. "Forgot that I got my car towed."<p>

He turned back around and walked the away from the parking lot. "I swear Kagami-kun's place is cursed."

First, he caught his ex-boyfriend cheating on him, ready to have sex with that person. Right when he walked out the apartment complex, he found his car getting towed. What a fucking wonderful Monday. Now he could see why people hated that day so much.

Kuroko _almost_ hit a pole as he walked down the sidewalk. He could barely keep himself walking straight. The path he walked consisted of squiggly lines and sharp sudden curves. He dropped onto a cold metal bench and laid his head on the seat.

"What a terrible day," he muttered, shutting his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he found it even darker outside now. He sat up straight and a shook his throbbing head. Angry tears threatened to spill and he furiously blinked them back, getting back onto his feet now. The wind howled, breathing its angry breath of coldness. Kuroko sighed and strolled over to the sidewalk.<p>

He pressed the button to walk once and stepped onto the cement road. A car screeched to jerking stop and someone honked at him. Kuroko didn't even notice that he almost got hit by a black car. He just kept walking across the road.

"What the-" Akashi said. His red eyes widened when he realized that the person he almost hit was his TA. He watched the blue head cross the street when it wasn't even his turn to walk across the street!

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the blue head's zombie-like walk. His shoulders were slumped and his head would move up and down almost as if he were drowsy, extremely drowsy.

* * *

><p>Kuroko stopped and felt a sharp flash of pain on his forehead. He blinked, suddenly realizing that he just hit his head on a pole. He rubbed his forehead and side stepped around the pole. The headlights of a car beamed on him, but he just kept on walking, not caring at all.<p>

He was too absorbed in his anguish to hear the car stop as its door flung open. Rushed footsteps hurried after him and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he merely brushed the hand off and continued walking.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, grabbing the drunk man again. He never noticed how short the blue head was until now. He was standing in front of the TA who tried to walk around him. Akashi blocked Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, where are you going?"

"Home."

"You do realize that Seirin is an hour away from Teiko. You're gonna have to take a bus or your car."

Kuroko laughed humorlessly. "I can walk."

Akashi quirked a red brow as he caught a whiff of strong alcohol. "You're drunk. No wonder why you're acting so strange. You almost got ran over...by me."

"Huh. Is that so?" Kuroko said. He turned to look at the college student. "You should've granted my wish, Akashi-kun."

Red eyes widened. Akashi cupped Kuroko's face. "What are you rambling about, Tetsuya! I would never hit you with my car or my fists or my feet or my head or-"

"Ne, Akashi-kun, do me a favor and slap me."

Akashi removed his hands away from the blue head. "You're drunk and no, I'm not going to hit you. I have no idea what's going on, Tetsuya, but you are in no condition to drive home."

Kuroko shrugged, indifferent. "My car got towed."

"And so you decided to drink?"

Kuroko laughed bitterly. He sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, I did, Akashi-kun. I drunk all my sorrows away just because my car got towed."

"Tetsuya," Akashi said in a softer tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go home. You have a final to prepare for."

Kuroko took a step and found himself being dragged to Akashi's car. He slapped the red head's hand away from him. "Don't touch me."

Akashi sighed. "Into the car. Now."

"Why?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking you home, Tetsuya. You need to sleep and rest."

Akashi opened his side of the car and nudged his head at Kuroko's door. "Get in."

Kuroko opened his door. "You better not try anything weird, Akashi-kun."

"Of course not. Now, get in."

* * *

><p>Akashi glanced at the sulking blue head, wondering what was wrong. "Tetsuya-"<p>

"Don't speak."

"This is my car. I make the rules."

Kuroko placed a hand on the handle.

"Do you really want to die that bad?...Fine. I'll be quiet."

Kuroko removed his hand from the handle and stared out into the night scenery. He couldn't see anything because it was too dark and he was much too drunk.

Moments later, Akashi was saying, "Uh. Tetsuya. Your phone's ringing."

"Let it die."

"Phones can't die, Tetsuya."

The phone rang again. Akashi gave the blue head a look. "Answer it already. Your phone's annoying."

"I agree, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked at the caller ID and scowled. "Bitch."

Akashi quirked a brow. Did his TA just cuss?

Kuroko answered the call in a cold voice. "What do you want?...Get lost...crawl into a black hole and die...I thought I told you to delete my number...Well, fuck you...loser...I hate you...I dumped you this morning...cheap bastard...oh, stop kissing my ass...I'm serious...FUCK YOU!"

Akashi almost stopped the car out of surprise when he heard the blue head shout, "FUCK YOU!"

Kuroko huffed in annoyance and anger as he shut his phone. He looked at Akashi, completely calm. "Sorry about that, Akashi-kun."

The red head simply shook his head and continued driving in silence. "...You lied when you said you were single. I had no idea you were dating, Tetsuya."

"I'm not."

Akashi sighed. "You know what I mean, Tetsuya."

"Fine. I _was_. Not anymore though. I swear I'll be a priest for the rest of my life from this day onward. Men are sex-craving beasts. I will never-"

"_Don't_ become a priest, Tetsuya."

"Why not?" Kuroko said. Then he remembered their library thing. "Oh. Right. I forgot. You wanted to jump my bones too. All the more reason to eradicate sex from my life then."

"Sex isn't a completely bad thing, Tetsuya. And you make it seem like I wanted to rape the fuck out of your asshole," Akashi said, getting off the highway.

Kuroko nodded. "I know you do."

Akashi chuckled. "I'm not that bad yet."

"Liar."

"You're too stubborn so I think I'll just cut the debate here. New topic. Where do you live?"

Kuroko eyed the red head suspiciously. "If I tell you, you won't go crashing through my window in the middle of the night and try to jump into my bed with me, will you?"

Akashi shook his head with an amused expression. "Tempting, but I'm the sane one. You're currently the insane one, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded, considering the reason. "Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Kuroko opened his car door and turned to look at Akashi. "Well, aren't you going to come in, Akashi-kun?"<p>

Akashi raised both brows. "You want me to come into your house?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Not a house; it's an apartment. It's fine. Don't come in."

Akashi was already out of his seat and locking the car doors now. He grinned. "Thanks for inviting me."

Kuroko rubbed his temple and resisted the urge to vomit as they ascended the stairs. _Shit. Shouldn't have drunk too much._ He unlocked his apartment door and motioned for Akashi to enter first.

* * *

><p>Akashi looked around the comfy living room as Kuroko entered the kitchen, turning the lights on, and made some tea for them. "I'm not in the mood for coffee so you're getting tea, Akashi-kun."<p>

"No problem."

"Take a seat in the living room. I want you five feet away from me," Kuroko ordered, setting his cold eyes on the red head.

Akashi held his hands up and sat on the sofa. "Yes, sir."

Kuroko proceeded with the tea. Akashi sat in the living room. The walls were bare. There was a little coffee table in the center of the room. A flat television screen stood across from him. The carpet looked freshly cleaned. The room had a nice vanilla scent. There was a fan by the balcony door.

And then the red head heard loud and violent shattering sounds. He stood up and ran out the living room. In the kitchen was a crouching Kuroko with a butcher knife in his hand.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

Kuroko stood up and Akashi saw the battered phone lying on the chopping board. Kuroko pointed at the sight on the floor in his kitchen and reminded, "Remember how you said phones can't die, Akashi-kun? Well, I just proved you wrong."

"Why did you kill your phone?"

Kuroko shrugged as he washed the knife. "I got a text from someone I hate."

Akashi leaned against the wall and chuckled. "Your ex-boyfriend."

Kuroko nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Akashi with narrowed eyes. "He has red hair like you, but there's some black in the under layers of his hair."

Akashi smirked. "Sorry, but only I can rock red hair."

"Don't be sorry, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, implicating that he agreed. He put the knife away and picked up the chopping board. He picked out the SD chip from the broken pieces of his phone and tossed it on the counter. He scraped the plastic junk into the trash can and stared at it with the wooden chopping board dangling in one hand.

Akashi observed the scene. Kuroko's eyes lingered on those pieces and he soon turned away, setting the chopping board on the dish rack. He picked up the SD chip and glared at it. "I will burn this to melted pieces of-"

"So dark and evil, Tetsuya."

Kuroko casted the red head a glance. "We all have our dark times, Akashi-kun."

Akashi watched the blue head shove the SD chip into a zip block bag. He found himself even more intrigued when the blue head muttered, "On a cold and rainy day, I will burn this chip and watch it melt contently. That's how I will garner warmth."

"Why not just kill your ex while you're at it?"

Kuroko turned to look at the red head again. "True. I did think about that. But to fully exact my revenge, Akashi-kun, I would have to assassinate the person who had sex with my ex."

Akashi crossed his arms. "You're not serious, are you?"

Kuroko quirked one side of his lips up. "Blame it on the alcohol."

Akashi chuckled. "You are never drinking alcohol ever again, Tetsuya."

"You can't stop me."

"I will. You need to keep yourself _out_ of jail. I'll take responsibility for your sanity, Tetsuya."

"You can't."

Kuroko poured the boiling tea out of its kettle and into the two mugs. He recited, "710. Nara becomes the first permanent capital. 784. The capital moves to Nagaoka. 794. The capital moves to Heian, now known as Kyoto. 1016. Fujiwara Michinaga becomes regent. 1159. The Taira clan und-"

"Tetsuya, I hate to burst your bubble, but I am not drinking the tea." Akashi pointed at the mug. The liquid tea rippled with tiny waves. A tear splashed into the mug and Kuroko placed the kettle back onto the stove. He turned away from the red head and shut off the stove, using this chance to wipe his eyes free of tears.

Kuroko bit his lip and shut his eyes. There was a sharp pain in his chest. He gritted his teeth. Arms wrapped around his torso.

Akashi said, "Tetsuya. Reciting historical events will not take the pain away."

Kuroko stiffened, but remained silent.

Akashi continued, "I don't know what happened, but I do know one thing. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kuroko laughed bitterly. "How would you know, Akashi-kun? I lost Kagami-kun because I wasn't..._good_ enough."

"And what do you mean by 'good enough', Tetsuya? Is that what you think? Or is that what your ex thought?"

Kuroko turned to look at Akashi. "I guess it was what Kagami-kun thought. Maybe he's right, but tonight, I'll prove him wrong. I can be good enough."

Kuroko stood on the tip of his toes and yanked Akashi's face against his face. Their lips connected and Akashi tightened his hold around the smaller male. He slid his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, exploring it fully. Kuroko clung onto him. He could imagine Kagami and that stupid guy kissing. It was burned in his mind and he aggressively kissed Akashi back.

They staggered out the kitchen together with Akashi having Kuroko wrapped around his body. The red head tumbled into the mini hallway blindly, not wanting to break the kiss. He pressed Kuroko's back against the wall in the unlit hallway. A moan elicited from the blue head's mouth.

Akashi felt fingers all over his hair. "Bed?"

Kuroko pushed his reasonable side to the back of his mind and muttered against those lips. "Down the hallway."

Kuroko let out a soft grunt when Akashi accidentally slammed him against the closed bedroom door. The red head had one hand fumbling with the door knob. Kuroko sighed, breaking away from Akashi's lips, and said, "Let me open it."

He twisted the knob with his left hand and Akashi sucked on the TA's milky-white neck. The door flung open and the duo fell onto the bed with Akashi on top and Kuroko flat on his back. Akashi leaned back down to the flushed Kuroko's face.

It was dark in the room but thanks to the slight crack of the curtains, a beam of moonlight shined into the room. Something gripped Akashi's heart as he took in the sight below him. "You look..."

"What?" Kuroko said, panting. "Delectable? Don't say that. It'll make me want to punch you in the face."

Akashi chuckled. "I was going to say _breathtaking_, Tetsuya."

"Huh. That's a new one."

Akashi shook his head as he trailed his lips all over Kuroko's neck and collar bone. "Why? Did your ex call you delectable a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Sounds like he was horny."

"The hell he was," Kuroko muttered, shutting his eyes in pleasure as Akashi nipped his earlobe.

The red head murmured in his ear, "But I'm not in this for the sex, Tetsuya."

Kuroko flashed his eyes open. "Of course you are. Kagami-kun always wanted sex."

Akashi straddled his TA and placed his hands on Kuroko's chest. "Your ex was a retarded fool who wanted sex. I'm different; I want _you_. I want to be able to hold your hand, to talk with you in a coffee shop, to watch a movie with you at home, and sleep and cuddle with you in the same bed. Sex is just a bonus, Tetsuya."

"You're lying," Kuroko said. His blue eyes hardened. "You're trying to trick me so you can have-"

"I'm not. Look. I know I may have come off the wrong way that day when we were in the library, but-"

"You're going to say you only did it to attract my attention. Well, you did, Akashi-kun. I understood your message clearly. Your sex-ridden message."

Akashi pressed his forehead to Kuroko's and sighed. "I intentionally failed Japanese Literature and Japanese History my third year so that I could get the chance to see you again, Tetsuya."

"What?"

"Yeah. It sounds ridiculous but I was seriously heads over heels for you. Dean _Aho_ even had to call my mom in and inform her about my terrible performance."

"Why would you-"

"Because I wanted to see you again, Tetsuya."

"But your mom-"

"She doesn't care. In fact, she was rooting me on." Akashi chuckled.

"Why would your mom-"

"She loves BL."

Kuroko's pink lips formed a tiny o. "No wonder why you're still alive. If it was my mom, she'd have me locked in my room studying endlessly."

Akashi laughed and kissed Kuroko's forehead. "And just to let you know, I don't intend on having sex with you tonight. That's way too quick."

He rolled off the surprised blue head who sat up. "Wait. You don't want my body?"

Akashi wrapped an arm around the blue head and eyed him curiously. "I have no idea where you learned your dating rituals, Tetsuya, but in my world, I don't have sex immediately. I get to know the person and once we both are comfortable, we have sex. Do you want to know what world I come from?"

"Why not."

"I come from Earth. This normal world. You, on the other hand, come from some warped world with a jackass red-head who probably saw me once and tried to jack my style."

Kuroko laughed and soon turned stiff. He glanced at the red head shyly and embarrassedly muttered, "Akashi-kun, you know...I am..."

"Am what?"

"...I'mavirgin," the blue head quickly said.

Akashi crossed his arms. "Is that why you were so set on having sex with me tonight?"

Kuroko snuck a glance at the red head. "Well, yeah. I mean, I never let Kagami-kun get to _that_ base. I never had sex with him or anyone for the record. I guess that's why he turned to someone else, so it was partially my fault for not-"

"What are you? His sex slave?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko replied irritatedly, "I just said I'm a virgin, Akashi-kun."

"I know that. Your mentality is so weird, Tetsuya. You act like all you have to do in a relationship is provide sex. That's not how it works."

"Well, that's how it worked with Kagami-kun; we had countless arguments about having sex," Kuroko remarked, sounding hurt. He glared at the wall with angry tears slipping down his cheek. "Of course, he wouldn't force me to have sex. But even I could see the disappointment in his eyes."

Akashi sighed and scooted closer to the blue head. "I can see that you got a bad guy, Tetsuya. I swear on my life that I'll show you the true meaning of being in a relationship. I'm not some sicko who's obsessed with your body. As much as I can be intimidating, I think I'm actually quite-"

"I get it, Akashi-kun, and I don't think you're intimidating."

Akashi smirked smugly. "Because you've never seen that side."

"Well. I hope I won't ever see it then."

Akashi stared at the blue head who wiped his eyes. "Kuroko Tetsuya, I failed two disturbingly boring classes just to make you finally notice me. I put myself in another term of agony, so will you finally go out with me?"

Kuroko stared at the red head. "If you can handle my moody side."

"What?"

"I'll tell you the secret to saving yourself when I'm moody. Just treat me to vanilla milkshakes. For free."

Akashi nodded. "So is that yes?"

Kuroko smiled. "It's a yes, Akashi-kun."

"Spectacular."

* * *

><p>*Omake:<p>

Akashi and Kuroko lied in bed together. Kuroko unintentionally snuggled closer to the red head. He mumbled, "Akashi-kun, don't fail your final."

Akashi quirked a brow at the sleeping blue head. He whispered, "Tetsuya, are you awake?"

The blue head made no reply and Akashi smiled. "So he sleep talks, eh?"

Kuroko turned the other way, snuggling into his pillow now. "If you fail, I'm dumping you. Have a lonely Christmas."

Akashi stiffened. "Goodbye Japanese History."

* * *

><p>AN: Hm. I think I like this one as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Kuroko finds a red bag in front of his apartment door this Christmas morning.<p>

Rating: T

A/N- Thanks for reviewing: **aoyours, Akakuro Seiya, kh07gl, mitsuyo-chan, Eru, akakuro143, Takucchi, Guest, Koichii, Scarlet Aki-chin, Sapphyre Lily, Jay Dawn, outofblue, Guest, Akemi, abbylovesmyungsoo, saki, CloudCarnivore, Colibrys, ANIMEKUROKO, and Pangu Fairy. **

* * *

><p>Kuroko had just finished taking a shower and was walking down the tiny hallway to his bedroom, when all of a sudden, he heard his doorbell ring. The blue head fastened his fluffy white bathrobe as he secured the belt-like cloth tightly around his waist.<p>

When he opened the door, he looked around and found nothing. That was until he declined his head and spotted a red bag on the ground. He dragged it into the house carelessly, wondering what kind of secret admirer would do this. _A stalker? Is it a prank? Aomine-kun did it? Or maybe Kagami-kun?_

He let out a grunt as he heaved the bag into the air and flung it on the couch. It bounced off the furniture and hit the carpet. He frowned and muttered as he headed out the tiny living room, "It's rude to give strangers stones, especially on Christmas."

"Tetsuya. Should I take that as an insult or not?"

Kuroko whirled around in surprise when he heard that familiar voice. His blue eyes widened when he saw Akashi standing upright in the red bag. "Akashi-kun? What are you doing in there?"

The red head rubbed the side of his head. "You bumped me against multiple things, Tetsuya."

Kuroko shook his head and pointed at the bag. "There are stones in the bag. I think you must have hit one of those."

"Tetsuya. There are no stones inside the bag. Only I was in there."

"What?" The blue head tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Impossible. The bag was really heavy though."

Kuroko sauntered over to the bag and pulled it open even wider. There were no rocks, no stones, nothing. Only Akashi remained in the bag.

The red head quirked a brow. 'You are calling me fat, Tetsuya."

"No. I'm not, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied, stepping back.

The red head simply said, "You implied that I was fat."

"I implied that you were heavy."

"No-"

Kuroko cut him off, reasoning, "You can be heavy but not fat, Akashi-kun. You're perfectly healthy."

Akashi stepped out from the red bag, letting it fall to the floor. "Of course I am healthy, Tetsuya."

He pointed at his head. "I think I'm falling into a concussion, Tetsuya. You hit my head against the door and then the wall and dragged me against the floor without a care in the world. You just flung me onto the couch and onto the ground. Is that how you treat a present?"

"I thought it was prank. I apologize for harming you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko cupped his lover's face. "Next time, Akashi-kun, don't hide yourself from me. I might assume the wrong idea like I just did. Again, I apologize."

The red head leaned his face closer to the blue head. "Keep me awake so I don't fall into a concussion."

"Pardon?"

"Heal me."

"How? I do not have magical powers."

"Tetsuya. In other words, I want you to kiss my boo boo."

Kuroko nodded, deadpan. "Oh I see. Like the kids at the daycare when they get hurt."

"Yes. That was the only way you could understand it," Akashi muttered. Honestly, his lover could be so dense at times.

Kuroko assessed his lover's head and body. "Where does it hurt, Akashi-kun?"

"Here," the red head murmured, pointing at the side of his head. Kuroko tip toed and pressed a kiss against that part.

"Anywhere else?"

Akashi nodded, taking a seat on the sofa now. He pulled the blue head over to him, letting him sit on his lap. "Kiss my forehead, Tetsuya."

"Okay." Kuroko pecked him on the center of the forehead. "And?"

"Right here as well." Akashi pointed at his cheek.

"Did I slam your face into the wall, Akashi-kun?"

The red head chuckled. "You could say that."

Kuroko smooched the cheek and pulled away. He placed one hand on Akashi's shoulder and the other on the other shoulder. "Where else does it hurt?"

Akashi pointed at his heart. "You didn't say whether you accepted me as your present, Tetsuya. Judging from the way you handled me earlier, I'm beginning to think you don't want me as your present."

The blue head shook his head fervently. "It's not like that, Akashi-kun. Of course I want you. You're the best present there is in the world."

"Then you wouldn't mind your present doing this?"

Akashi slid his hand into the blue head's bathrobe, tracing a finger over Kuroko's chest. He smirked as his blue-haired lover tightened his hold on his shoulders. His hand traveled lower and Kuroko gripped his wrist firmly. "No. Akashi-kun."

"What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

"No sex on the couch."

"Why not?"

"Because I got the short end of the stick last time."

"Stick?" Akashi repeated in an amused tone.

Kuroko hopped off his lover's lap. "You know what I mean, Akashi-kun. It's uncomfortable doing it on the couch. Not enough room."

He tightened his robe again. "I'm getting dressed."

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, standing up. He wrapped his arms around the blue head's torso, giving him a back hug. "I don't want you to get dressed."

"And why not?"

"Because I want to see you fully-"

"Last time you saw me naked you fainted, Akashi-kun."

Akashi laughed, feeling his cheeks warm up in embarrassment and delight all at the same time. "You're turning me on with that memory, Tetsuya. I promise you I won't faint again. It's just that your blushed face was so...erotic. You even bit your lips. I couldn't help it."

Kuroko frowned. He turned around and snuggled into the red head's solid chest. "I want to faint too!"

"Huh?" Akashi glanced downward at the shorter male. Eyes peered up at him, a vivid shade of blue.

"I want to see Akashi-kun naked and faint too! It's not fair that you get to do that and I haven't got the chance to do it yet." Kuroko tugged at his lover's shirt.

"Well," Akashi said, slowly removing his shirt. "How long would it take for you to faint, Tetsuya?"

He shrugged, running a hand over the red head's bare chest. "I don't know. I've never fainted."

Akashi nodded. "True. We'll have to test try then."

"I don't mind, Akashi-kun. As long as you don't faint first, I won't get mad."

"And if I do, Tetsuya?"

"I will not have sex with you until I discover a way to make you stop fainting."

"Tetsuya. I only fainted once."

"Almost twice though. You were on the verge of fainting the second time, Akashi-kun."

The red head laughed. "Yeah. And then you slapped me in the middle of sex. What a turn off."

Kuroko quirked a brow, challenging the statement. "I don't think it was a turn off for you, Akashi-kun; in fact, you went all possessive and aggressively pounced on me. I could barely get up the next morning."

"Oh you poor little lamb. I'll just have to eat you up again."

"I want to eat you up too, Akashi-kun! Why do you always get to-"

Red-yellow eyes twinkled. "Let's switch roles then, Tetsuya."

"I like it, Akashi-kun."

The red head found himself being dragged to Kuroko's room. The bedroom door opened and Kuroko shoved the ex-captain onto the bed. There were rattling sounds as the blue head dug around in his closet. He pulled out chain cuffs, dangling them in the air.

"Kise-kun got me these for Christmas."

Akashi quirked a brow. "Do you even know how to use that, Tetsuya?"

The phantom crawled seductively on the bed as he soon hovered over the red head. Kuroko nodded as he leaned down to whisper in a low voice, "You're under arrest, Sei-kun."

Akashi found his left wrist being cuffed to his right ankle and his right wrist was cuffed to his left ankle. He awkwardly said, "Uh. Tetsuya, this is quite uncomfortable. We can't have sex like this."

Kuroko sat on the bed and leaned back, tilting his head. "Hm. Is it?"

"Yes. I'd rather you cuff _both_ my hands."

"But if I did that, you could still easily use your legs to trap me, Akashi-kun. You naturally act dominating. I have to lessen your abilities to do so. That is why I did what I did."

"How are we going to have sex then?"

Kuroko smiled. "I am going to dominate you, Sei-kun."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Easy. I will drive you crazy."

"What?"

"I will make you want me so bad."

"You're depriving me of sex?"

Kuroko nodded and pulled out a sketch pad. "Hold still now, Sei-kun. I'm going to draw you in the meantime."

"What happened to having sex?"

"I figured that I'd dominate you by attacking your mental state. Eventually your mind will break down and you'll come to me, begging for sex. You'll be more prone to me and then, I can easily hold power over you."

"I don't beg, Tetsuya."

"You will, Sei-kun. I know you will."

Akashi leaned against the headboard casually. "You're starting to sound dominating."

"Thank you. That is a sign of progress, Sei-kun." Kuroko pressed his lips into a fine line. "Oh and you look marvelous shirtless."

"As usual," the red head remarked.

Kuroko began to draw with a peaceful look on his face and Akashi smirked. "I'm afraid you'll be the one going insane soon, Tetsuya."

"I won't."

"Oh. You will."

Akashi began to shimmy out of his jeans, doing the best that he could. Kuroko furrowed his brows. "What are you doing, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm giving you better access to my body. Haven't you heard of nude models? You have the privilege of sketching me fully nude."

"Stop. Akashi-kun."

"Why?"

Kuroko already tossed the sketchpad onto the floor and pinned the red head down. "You're supposed to endure my torture and succumb to my will, Akashi-kun."

The red head merely chuckled. "I can't back down from a challenge when I see one, Tetsuya."

"Fine."

Kuroko began to loosen his bathrobe. Red-yellow eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The blue head stopped in the middle of undoing his robe. "I am going to counter your attack Akashi-kun. We will have a full on nude showdown."

"Take the cuffs off, Tetsuya."

"No. You'll pounce on me as soon as you can, Akashi-kun."

"I will not. We will have a showdown as you said. We'll both sit naked and stare at each other. Whoever makes the first move to sex loses."

"You may be the best shogi player, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, removing the cuffs now. He tossed it onto the ground as he locked his eyes onto those mismatched ones. "But I am the best when it comes to staring competitions."

"Try me."

There were the sounds of clothes hitting the floor. Kuroko and Akashi stared at each other; both of them were careful not to look any lower than the chin and then, the blue head bit his lip as he gave the red head a familiar look.

Akashi gritted his teeth, trying not to blink. "Cheater."

"Sei-kun," came a throaty purr.

Those ocean blue eyes formed a sultry, half lidded look. "My eyes are still open."

"Fuck it, Tetsuya." Akashi dove in for the attack.

* * *

><p>*Omake:<p>

Kuroko lied underneath the covers with Akashi pressed up against him. He stroked his lover's hair, pressing his face into the crimson crown. "Sei-kun. You lost."

"You cheated."

"No I didn't. I merely used my brains. That's all."

"You seduced me."

"Kise-kun gave me a hint on how to win against you."

"Ryota, huh."

"Yes. Kise-kun. Unfortunately for you though, Kise-kun is already somewhere in Europe."

"Let's go to Europe then, Tetsuya."

"And let you ruin our trip with bloodlust? No. Stay in Japan and focus only on me."

* * *

><p>AN: Well. Merry Christmas to you all! Some people already had Christmas because of different time zone and everything but, you get to celebrate good old Christmas again with me! Yay! LOL.

Anyways, Kuroko no Present is coming to an end now. Probably by the end of Christmas Day. I might be able to add one last chapter but most likely not since I'll be busy doing Christmas things with my family and friends. Thank you all very much for following, favoriting, reviewing and especially, reading my story. I hope you enjoyed and had a good laugh here and there. Good times. Good times.

Happy Holidays! I'm looking forward to the new year, to the KnB manga sequel thing, and season 3 as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuroko no Present!**

* * *

><p>Summary: The miracles, Kuroko, and Nijimura all go out on Christmas Day to have some fun or so that's what it seems to be. Oh what a lovely Christmas surprise Kuroko is in store for.<p>

Rating: K for fluff.

* * *

><p>Kuroko was sitting in a baby blue bumper car with his old captain, Nijimura Shuzo, at the driver's seat. The dark-haired male expertly avoided a collision with Aomine's green car and smirked. He called out, "Better luck next time, Aomine!"<p>

"Shit!" the tan man growled out, his face almost hit the driving wheel.

"Hahaha!" Kise bellowed merrily, pointing at the fellow miracle. "I hit your car, Aominecchi!"

A voice boomed through the speaker system. "Will the ganguro in the green car please get back into his bumper car? It is against code rules to walk on the track while-"

"Alright, alright, I heard ya! And I'm not a ganguro!" Aomine remarked, getting back into his car now. He glared at the blonde laughing his butt off in his gold-colored car. "I'm going to crush you, Kise."

Before he could do anything, a purple car smashed into the back of Kise's car. The model lurched forward from the crash, gripping onto his steering wheel now. Murasakibara leaned back in his seat and scratched his head. His long legs were crammed into the tiny space available. He sighed and whined, "Ahhh~. I was trying to crush Mido-chin."

Midorima, just a few feet away from the crash scene, simply said, "Hn. No one can-" The green head's body shook violently as something smashed into the back of his car.

"Shintaro. Get out of the way."

Midorima whipped his head back around to glower at the red head who remained unfazed. "Shintaro. Out. Of. The. Way. Immediately."

"Did you really have to ram into my car like that, Akashi? You made my glasses fall! Oha Asa was right; Sagittarius are moody today!"

Aomine smirked and reversed his car, running over those spectacles. Midorima's face contorted with sheer rage. "Ahomine!"

The ace laughed. "Oops. My bad. I didn't see your glasses."

"Look what you did, Akashi!" the green head retorted, pointing at the crushed glass.

Akashi wanted to roll his eyes. He drove around the spectacle-less man, saying, "I'll buy you another one, Shintaro. Don't ever get in my way again."

Midorima watched the red head drive off, chasing after a certain blue head and his lovely driver. "Hmph!"

Aomine grinned, looking at Murasakibara and Kise now. "Oi, let's team up on Akashi and crash his car so bad, he-"

"Aominecchi, Akashicchi will pop your tires before you can even touch his car." Kise imitated a snipping scissor with two fingers. He shook his head, looking grim.

Aomine scowled, eyeing the poor Midorima. "Fine. Let's just attack him then."

Kise shrugged. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Murasakibara slammed his foot on the pedal, speeding towards the unsuspecting green head. "I'll crush Mido-chin. I called him first!"

Midorima turned around, his vision blurry, when he heard a loud banging sound and Momoi said, "Heh! Not so fast, Muk-kun!"

The pinkette looked at Midorima and grinned. "I just saved you, Midorin! You can treat me next time we meet up."

Midorima reversed his car, trying to kill his fellow male miracles, and ran into the wall instead. Aomine snickered. "He can't even see where he's going! HAH! Get him!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nijimura swerved around the curve of the donut shaped track. He glanced at the blue head who sat perfectly at peace. "Kuroko, is Akashi still trailing after us?"<p>

The phantom turned around to see the red head accelerating with a dark look plastered on his face. He looked back at Nijimura and nodded, deadpan. "Akashi-kun sends you his greetings, Nijimura-kun."

"Hm," the older male murmured. "I think he means he wishes to see me dead, Kuroko."

Kuroko cocked his head. "Why? Akashi-kun likes you."

"But he likes you more than he likes me."

"Well, Akashi-kun and I are dating."

"I know; you two have been dating since high school." Nijimura cut a kid off, making the little boy frown. Kuroko glanced behind again and spotted the boy chasing after him with an angry expression.

"Nijimura-kun, we are being chased by two people now."

"Great." The former captain of Teiko middle school's basketball team speeded up. He leaned back against his chair, relaxing now. "What's going on with Akashi?"

Kuroko peered at the scene behind them. The red head slammed the side of his crimson-colored car against the poor child's car.

"Hey!" the boy cried out, upset. His yellow car spiraled and banged against the padded wall.

Akashi tossed the little kid a dark look. "That's for trying to attack Tetsuya."

He quickly chased after the duo several meters ahead and locked his red-yellow eyes onto Kuroko's. He smirked at his lover who looked away.

"Nijimura-kun, Akashi-kun just got rid of our newest pursuer."

"Hm. I figured he'd do that. How old was the pursuer?"

Kuroko sighed. "A little boy."

"Wow. Akashi, a 23 year old man, would sabotage a kid's car just to chase you?"

"I suppose Akashi-kun really loves me."

Nijimura shook his head. "True; he did want to drive with you."

"And you interrupted his plan, Nijimura-kun. He won't stop until he gets you."

The older man chuckled. "I did it to settle my score with Akashi."

"What is the score now?"

"Akashi: 25. Me: 26."

"Think again, Shuzo." Akashi rammed his car into the blue one. Multiple times. "Die, Shuzo."

Kuroko frowned, turning to look at his red-haired lover. "Akashi-kun, don't wish such negative things upon your own friend."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Are you siding with Shuzo, Tetsuya?"

The phantom gripped the side of his door, trying to stop his body from rattling. Akashi hit the butt of the bumper car with the front of his red car. "Answer me, Tetsuya. You know I wanted to ride with you."

"Yes, Akashi-kun, and you know how long it's been since I last saw Nijimura-kun."

"Still," the red head said, banging against the blue car again.

"Will you stop, Akashi?" Nijimura asked. "How many times do you have to hit our car until-"

"Until I am completely satisfied," the red head remarked. He glared at the old friend and added, "Me: 26. You: 26. We are officially tied."

Nijimura sighed and Kuroko moved the older male's foot away from the pedal; he pressed his own foot against the pedal and accelerated the car, spinning it around in a circle before he drove off. "Nijimura-kun, steer the wheel will you?"

"Uh. Sure. If that's what you really want, Kuroko."

"Yes." Kuroko spotted Aomine's green car ahead of them and said, "Nijimura-kun, I will be taking my leave now. I assume you can fare by yourself?"

"Of course I can."

The blue head leapt into Aomine's car. Aomine jumped at the sight of a deadpan Kuroko. "What the hell! Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"There's no time to talk, Aomine-kun. Drive."

The tan miracle did as he was told. "What's going on?"

"Akashi-kun is closing in on us."

"Shit! You should've warned me earlier!"

"I just noticed him."

"Why the hell did you jump into my car! I don't want Akashi after me!"

Kuroko pointed at the gold car. "Take me to Kise-kun."

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi? Nice to see you!" the model greeted excitedly. "What can I do for you?"<p>

"Stop talking and drive."

Kise pouted and drove. Kuroko crossed his arms. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"Eh? But I want to savor my time with you, Kurokocchi."

"Nevermind," the blue head murmured, looking behind. A scary Akashi speeded after them and Kuroko abandoned the surprised blonde who yelped in shock when he felt a tremor shaking his entire car. The blue head safely landed in Murasakibara's car.

"Kuro-chin~."

Kuroko took the vanilla candy. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. Please continue driving."

"Yes sir~."

The phantom quirked a brow. "Why are you driving so slow?"

Murasakibara smiled. "Sorry, but Aka-chin promised me some really good snacks if I-"

Kuroko was already waving at Momoi to hurry towards them. He switched into the pink car and the pinkette smirked at the giant who frowned. "Muk-kun, I can't believe you would sell Tetsu-kun out like that!"

She drove off and smiled at Kuroko. "How's your day going so far, Tetsu-kun?"

"This is a nice way to spend Christmas evening, Momoi-san."

"I agree," she murmured.

"Christmas is a time to spend with your loved ones."

She blushed at the blue head's comment. _Aww. Tetsu-kun loves me._

Kuroko leapt into Midorima's car right before the distracted Momoi crashed into the wall. He greeted the spectacle-less man. "Domo, Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko."

"Where are your glasses?"

"Aomine crushed them because of Akashi."

"Ah. Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun broke them."

"Yes. Could you drive the car?"

"Sure. Let's switch spots first, Midorima-kun."

Once Kuroko settled down in the driver's seat, a dangerous look flashed in his blue eyes. He scanned the track, seeing rainbows of bumper cars. "Hold on tight, Midorima-kun. I will attack every single red car that comes within our reach."

"Why red?"

Kuroko smiled. "Let's just say I will avenge your glasses, Midorima-kun."

Midorima smirked. "Please do, Kuroko, and hit Aomine's car while you're at it."

"As you wish," the phantom replied.

Five minutes later and there were a series of red cars glued to the padded walls. Some kids cried and some glared at the lime green bumper car. Nijimura quirked a brow as Kuroko hit another red car, sending it spiraling to the other car in front of it. The two cars slammed against the wall.

He shook his head, muttering, "Akashi and Kuroko. I can see why they go perfectly well together now."

* * *

><p>Akashi was driving around the track, scanning for Kuroko whom he could not detect at the moment. That was until he heard something scrape against his car. He looked behind to see a spectacle-less Midorima sitting in the passenger seat. There was no one in the driver seat though.<p>

He felt his car swerve in a sudden jerk and looked down at his steering wheel to find familiar hands controlling the car. Akashi smirked, looking at Kuroko, as he pried those hands away from the wheel. "You finally decided to show yourself, Tetsuya."

"Domo. Akashi-kun."

He suddenly kissed the red head and stomped on the gas pedal, taking advantage of the distracted lover. Together, they crashed into the nearby wall.

Kuroko smirked as he pulled back. "I made you lose so I win."

"Kuroko, good job!" Nijimura praised, driving Midorima's car now. He gave the red head a smug look. "We'll meet you two at the merry-go-round."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was sitting on a horse white as snow when he felt Akashi lean his head against the back of his neck. The red head nestled the side of his face against the phantom's soft jacket. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's waist, murmuring, "Don't let me fall, Tetsuya."<p>

Kuroko gripped the pole as the horse slowly rose up and a song played. The merry-go-round lights twinkled as it was decorated with colorful illuminated Christmas lights. "I would be sad if Akashi-kun fell off the horse."

"Good."

"Ne, Akashi-kun, today was fun."

Akashi kissed the back of Kuroko's neck. "Yeah. It was fun. Only because of you though."

"Are we going to ride the ferris wheel like last time?"

"And make out, Tetsuya?"

"No. I meant that we ride the ferris wheel and enjoy the night scenery, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled. "I understood you the first time, Tetsuya; however, I have something different planned this time."

"Like what?"

"Shhh. It's a surprise."

Kuroko glanced at the red head behind him. "I want to know."

"You'll have to be a good boy and wait."

"I'm not a boy, Akashi-kun. I'm 23 years old."

"I know and I love it, Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked around, seeing the other miracles on their own animals. Aomine sat on a lion, yawning. Momoi sat on a sea horse, staring at its lovely painted blue color. Midorima somehow managed to sit on a Oha Asa-themed sleigh. Kise sat on a rocking horse and Murasakibara, well, he sat on an ice cream cone.

The blue head stared out the spinning merry-go-round and into the dark night. He spotted white flecks cascading down to the ground.

"Akashi-kun. It's snowing!"

The red head lifted his face and peered at the snow. "Yes. It is, Tetsuya."

He spotted the happy smile on Kuroko's face and kissed the blue head's cheek. "You love the snow a lot."

"I do, Akashi-kun, but the forecast said it wasn't going to snow today."

"You never know when it'll snow. No one controls nature."

Kuroko nodded and the merry-go-round slowed to a stop. The lovers along with the rest of the miracles sauntered off the machine and they spotted Nijimura walking over with a white horse.

"I brought Yukimaru just as you requested, Akashi."

"What's going on?" Aomine asked.

Momoi giggled excitedly. She hopped up and down, unable to contain her gleefulness. "Hurry up and take him already, Akashi-kun!"

Nijimura stood next to the miracles. Kise smiled, saying sadly, "I always dreamed of being your special someone, Kurokocchi. You know I'll always love you!"

After Akashi helped Kuroko get onto the horse, the blue head cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Akashi gave the model a sharp look and Kise quickly added, "You're my best friend, Kurokocchi!"

"Oh. Thank you, Kise-kun."

"Kuro-chin. Make sure you order a big vanilla cake on the big day."

"Huh?" Aomine said, scratching his head.

Midorima stared in the wrong direction as he wished, "I wish you the best Kuroko."

"Um, Midorima-kun, you're talking to a tree."

"You know what I mean, Kuroko."

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," the blue head replied, uncertain of what was happening. The red head climbed onto his horse white as the snow that drifted down from the sky. He gripped the reins of his horse and soon, Yukimaru galloped away.

"Didn't know Akashi could ride horses," Aomine muttered.

"Aka-chin loves riding horses."

"Aominecchi, how did you not know that?"

Nijimura shook his head and pointed to the machine blowing snow out. "Alright. Time to stop the snow. We need to get the fireworks done."

"Great. More work. What are we? Elves?!" Aomine remarked, heading over to the snow machine.

Momoi clapped her hands. "This is soooo cute~!"

"Well, you never know for sure, Momoicchi! He could reject Akashicchi!"

"I highly doubt that, Kise," Midorima muttered.

"Ano. Midorimacchi, you're talking to Nijimuracchi."

Nijimura laughed. "Poor Midorima."

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun, why did you bring Yukimaru here?"<p>

"Because you love Yukimaru, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded. "I do. Where are we going?"

"To the bridge."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something, Tetsuya."

The horse's steps on the cobblestone bridge made clack noises as it slowly walked to the center. Akashi slid off his horse and stood, holding the blue head's hand. "Tetsuya. You know I love you."

"Of course I do, Akashi-kun. I love you too."

"We've been dating since high school."

"Yes?"

"And we dated throughout college."

"Yes."

"Today's Christmas, Tetsuya, and I want to make this day the most memorable day of your life."

The red head got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. He stared up at his blue-haired lover, sitting on Yukimaru, and said, "I've seen your bed hair plenty of times, Tetsuya, and I want to continue being the one to see your bed hair. I want to sleep in the same bed with you at night and be the only one to see you in the morning. Kuroko Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

Kuroko blinked, processing the info. A smile slowly graced his lips as he nodded. "I'd love to marry Akashi-kun."

Akashi stood up and slid the ring on his lover's finger. "We'll be together from now on, Tetsuya."

"Through thick and thin," the phantom added.

"Through fire and water."

Kuroko leaned down, holding the horse reins, and kissed his soon-to-be husband. When they parted lips, Akashi climbed onto the horse and wrapped his arms around the blue head. He placed his chin on Kuroko's shoulder and smiled lovingly.

"The finishing part is still to come, Tetsuya."

"Wha-" Kuroko's blue eyes widened when he heard and saw the marvelous sight in the air. There was a bright and colorful display of fireworks. In the starry night sky was a message: _Kuroko Tetsuya, I love you._

"I love you, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, pressing his lips against Kuroko's ears.

Kuroko pressed the reins against Akashi's hands as he turned around, fully facing his lover now. He smiled and said, "You're the best view I've seen so far tonight, Sei-kun."

Akashi leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. A smile appeared on his lips as well. He said, cupping Kuroko's face now, "Till death do us part, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Kuroko no Present is officially completed. Sorry if it was too cheesy XD

I hope you enjoyed to your heart's content :)


End file.
